¿Qué es lo que siento?
by MoonstoneIce31585
Summary: Después del entrenamiento, Todoroki tiene un encuentro casual con Uraraka ¿Qué es lo que les deparará el futuro?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Boku no Hero Academia es propiedad de Kohei Horikoshi.**

 **Capítulo I  
Primer acercamiento**

Por un oscuro pasillo corría un chico llevando en sus brazos a una joven de rosada tez. Cuando estaba llegando al final, lanzó una bola de fuego para destrozar la pared que interrumpía su paso y saltó a través del agujero creado. La chica contuvo un chillido al ver que se encontraban a más de diez pisos de altura, pero, sin perder la serenidad, el muchacho empezó a crear hielo formando una rampa que los llevó rápida y seguramente hacia el suelo.

Una vez a salvo, el joven corrió unos metros más hasta finalmente llegar a su destino.

—¡Todoroki es el primero en terminar! —anunció con júbilo Midnight alzando su brazo.

—Pero sensei, Todoroki aún no dice la frase —señaló Sero.

—Sí, bueno, me dejé llevar un poco —reconoció Midnight rascándose la cabeza—. ¡Todoroki, di tu frase!

El aludido miró directamente a la chica que llevaba en sus brazos.

—Ahora está a salvo, ciudadana —dijo con su voz neutral.

—¡Muchas gracias, mi héroe! —exclamó Mina con exceso de emoción, abrazando el cuello de Todoroki.

—¡Oye, lo del abrazo no era parte del acuerdo! —saltó Hagakure—. ¡Bájate ya!

—Sólo intentaba darle un poco más de emoción al momento —replicó Mina bajándose tranquilamente.

—Bueno, el ejercicio ya está por terminar, sólo falta que llegue… —Ojiro fue interrumpido por una fuerte explosión.

Rápidamente todos los presentes voltearon hacia un edificio en llamas que empezó a derrumbarse sobre sí mismo. En ese instante, dos personas salieron disparadas por la ventana y se precipitaban hacia el suelo. Mientras más se aproximaban (en caída libre) a donde estaban los otros, más fuerte se escuchaba el grito de la chica. Cuando ya estaban cerca, el muchacho alzó un brazo, generó pequeñas explosiones para desacelerar y, finalmente, con una explosión ligeramente más grande, dio una voltereta en el aire y aterrizó sobre sus pies cargando a una joven en su hombro.

—Bueno, Bakugou ha… —empezó a anunciar Midnight.

—¡Sensei, Bakugou-san todavía no dice la frase! —recordó Yaoyorozu desde el hombro del mencionado.

El chico no dijo nada y la depositó en el suelo lo más delicado que pudo.

—Bakugou-san, la frase tienes que decirla —le susurró Momo.

—Ya te salvé —gruñó Bakugou dándole la espalda.

—Eso es lo mejor que vas a conseguir —dijo Jirou parándose junto a Momo—. A mí me dijo "Ahora vete".

Momo dio un suspiro insatisfecha de cómo había terminado el ejercicio.

—Gracias por salvarme, héroe —contestó la chica casi con desgano.

—¡Muy bien, ya nos salvaron a todos! —gritó Kaminari alegre—. ¿Ahora qué tal si nos vamos a comer algo?

—¡Un momento! —interrumpió Midnight agitando su látigo—. Tengo unas palabras para Todoroki y Bakugou.

Los dos chicos se acercaron hacia donde estaba la heroína profesional.

—En primer lugar, quiero felicitarlos a ambos por mejorar sus tiempos de rescate, en especial Todoroki —empezó Midnight.

—Maldito bastardo mitad y mitad —masculló Bakugou.

—¡Cállense! —exigió—. En segundo lugar, Bakugou, eres muy descuidado para llevar a tus "ciudadanos".

—¡Es cierto! —confirmó Satou—. ¡Me rompió la manga de una de mis camisas!

—Además —continuó la sensei—, arrojaste a Kaminari en vez de dejarlo en el suelo como alguien civilizado.

—¡Pero caí de pie! ¿Es que nadie se va a acordar de eso? —se quejó Kaminari.

—En cuanto a Jirou y Yaoyorozu —siguió la profesora—, hiciste un mejor trabajo transportándolas, pero sigues sin decir la frase. Acordamos decirla. Como castigo deberás decírsela también a los chicos.

El explosivo muchacho masculló algo y aceptó su horrendo destino.

—En cuanto a Todoroki —habló Midnight—. Transportaste de igual manera a tus cuatro ciudadanos: Ojiro, Sero, Hagakure y Ashido. No obstante, eres muy frío al decir la frase. Tienes que sonreír, hacer que el ciudadano se sienta seguro.

—Entiendo —aceptó el chico sin emoción alguna.

—Y como castigo —dijo Midnight relamiéndose los labios—. También tendrás que decirles la frase a los chicos y recibir el abrazo porque me gustó.

—No es justo, sólo yo quería abrazar a Todoroki —susurró Mina quejándose.

—¡Sensei, tengo una idea! —saltó Hagakure de repente—. ¿Qué tal si como ciudadanas muy agradecidas, también le damos un beso en la mejilla?

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamaron Jirou y Momo totalmente rojas.

—¡Estupenda idea! —contestó Midnight emocionada—. Y los chicos también ¿cierto?

—¡Claro que no! —gritaron todos los hombres, excepto uno.

—Tengo hambre, creo que me iré a comer —dijo Todoroki, quien había ignorado todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

El chico recogió su bolso y se encaminó hacia los vestidores. No importaba mucho que el resto se quedara discutiendo, de todas maneras los ejercicios de rescate habían terminado.

Después de cambiarse de ropa, el muchacho caminó con decisión hacia los dormitorios y, al ser fin de semana, no se encontró absolutamente con nadie evidenciando que todos tenían una vida social muy activa. Todoroki dejó su bolso en su habitación, tomó dinero y fue a comprar algo para comer.

Se dirigió hacia su restaurante de soba favorito más cercano, pero se encontraba cerrado.

—Creo que la mala suerte me persigue —se resignó—. Si no tengo mi comida japonesa, lo único que me queda es comida chatarra.

Nuevamente se puso en marcha con menos energía, pero aún con hambre. Llegó a la hamburguesería más cercana y compró la hamburguesa más grande acompañada por una porción de patatas fritas y un refresco con cero azúcares para conservar la figura.

El chico fue a sentarse en la banca más cercana del parque más cercano que curiosamente estaba cruzando la calle más cercana. Una vez allí, alguien interrumpió su hora de comer.

—¿Todoroki-kun, eres tú? —se escuchó una voz.

Al voltearse, el joven aspirante a héroe se encontró con Uraraka.

—Así era esta mañana —intentó bromear el chico.

La muchacha se quedó perpleja tres segundos y cinco octavos antes de reír con ganas.

—¡Que buena broma! Nunca se me habría ocurrido —dijo la chica mientras se calmaba—. ¿Puedo sentarme contigo?

—Sí —concedió Todoroki. _"Creo que estoy mejorando con mis bromas, el consejo de Midoriya ha resultado muy útil, pero sigo con hambre, así que comeré"._

El joven tomó su hamburguesa dispuesto a darle un mordisco cuando fue interrumpido nuevamente.

—¡Wow! ¡Esa es la hamburguesa más grande que he visto! —se sorprendió Uraraka—. ¡Debió costar una fortuna!

—Es que tengo hambre —contestó Todoroki.

—Y yo que sólo tengo este pan de soba —se lamentó la muchacha mostrándole un pequeño pan envasado—. ¡Pero algún día me compraré una hamburguesa así de grande!

" _Un momento, ¿ella dijo pan de soba? Lo quiero"_ pensó Todoroki _"Eso es comida japonesa"._

—Si quieres te cambio mi hamburguesa por tu pan de soba —propuso Todoroki.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó Uraraka—. ¡Pero tu hamburguesa es enorme y este es sólo un simple pan de soba!

A pesar de las palabras de la chica, Todoroki se percató de la voracidad de los ojos de Uraraka al ver su hamburguesa.

—En verdad no me importa cambiar. Insisto —persistió Shouto.

—¡En ese caso, acepto! —se alegró Uraraka intercambiando la comida.

Todoroki sonrió, levemente por supuesto, él no era muy expresivo. Al momento del intercambio, Uraraka se sentó más cerca de él _"Que extraño, ella invadió mi espacio personal pero aún así no me molesta"_ pensó el muchacho. Abrió el envase del pan de soba y lo mordió… al pan, no al envase.

—Está delicioso —comentó al probarlo.

—Fi, efto fambién —"dijo" Uraraka con la boca llena, las mejillas sucias y el corazón contento.

Acabaron sus alimentos al mismo tiempo, lo cual sorprendió a Todoroki debido al tamaño de la hamburguesa.

—Estuvo delicioso —manifestó Uraraka con una gran sonrisa y dirigió su mirada al chico—. Todoroki-kun, eres mi héroe —le agradeció.

El muchacho observó fijamente el radiante rostro de Uraraka por unos instantes, ya que nuevas dudas surgieron en su mente.

—¿Uraraka, cómo lo haces para expresarte tan fácilmente? —inquirió Todoroki.

—¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó Uraraka confusa.

—Cuando me diste las gracias lo hiciste sonar muy fácil —explicó Todoroki—. Ya sabes, como si no lo practicaras.

" _Además, cuando Ashido y Hagakure me dan las gracias en los ejercicios, pareciera que quisieran algo, aunque no sé qué"_ agregó en su mente.

—Bueno, yo siempre soy así… supongo. Así que me sale naturalmente… supongo. Aunque esa explicación suena algo extraña… supongo —contestó dubitativamente la chica mientras el rubor de sus mejillas crecía un poco.

—Admiro esa cualidad tuya, pues siempre tengo problemas para expresarme —confesó Shouto.

—Gracias por decir eso, pero yo pienso que te expresas muy bien, siempre luces como un chico genial —respondió Uraraka sonriente.

—Pero los chicos geniales siempre sonríen —replicó Todoroki pensando en All Might y Midoriya—. Además, tú también tienes una radiante sonrisa.

—¡Ay, qué vergüenza! —dijo con pena la chica—. Aunque si tú me lo dices, lo voy a creer —bromeó.

—Pero es cierto. Yo, en cambio, tengo muchos problemas para sonreír, al menos eso dice Midnight-sensei —declaró el joven.

—Sin embargo, te vi sonreír cuando intercambiamos la comida —recordó Uraraka.

—Esa sólo fue una sonrisa pequeña —desestimó el muchacho.

—Pues a mí me pareció muy tierna —reveló Uraraka mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

En ese instante, el celular de la chica empezó a vibrar.

—¡Oh! ¡Casi lo olvido! —exclamó la joven tomando su celular—. Quedé con Yaomomo para que me ayude con mis deberes de inglés.

—Ya veo, será mejor que te apresures —contestó Todoroki.

—Bueno, la pasé muy bien charlando contigo y la hamburguesa estuvo deliciosa ¡Muchas gracias! ¡Nos vemos más tarde! —se despidió Uraraka.

—Adiós —respondió Todoroki viendo cómo Uraraka se alejaba.

" _Fue una buena tarde, aunque unas dudas asaltan mi mente"_ reflexionó " _¿Por qué habré estado tan comunicativo con Uraraka? Usualmente no hablo mucho sobre mí. Además, no me importó que se sentara tan cerca y, lo más extraño, mi lado frío ha estado regulando mi temperatura desde hace un rato ¿Acaso será posible que yo… me vaya a resfriar?"._ Con esa idea en mente, Todoroki se encaminó hacia los dormitorios.

 **Buenos días/tardes/noches, este es el primer capítulo de una idea súper random que tengo en mi cabeza. Sé que es una pareja poco usual, pero ¿para qué existe fanfiction si no es para inventar cosas? xD**

 **Bueno, supongo que eso es todo… por ahora.**

 **¡Dejen reviews!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Boku no Hero Academia es propiedad de Kohei Horikoshi.**

 **Capítulo II  
Aclarando dudas**

Todoroki despertó como lo hacía normalmente: abriendo los ojos. Hoy tenía clases, así que se alistó con celeridad y bajó a desayunar.

—Buenos días —saludó Shouto al llegar al área de la cocina.

—¡Buenos días! —contestó alegre Midoriya, el cual estaba sentado desayunando.

—¡Muy buenos días! —respondió Iida con energía mientras movía los brazos, sentado junto al peli verde.

—Buenos días, Todoroki-san —saludó Yaoyorozu, quien se encontraba sentada frente a Iida.

—Jódete —dijo Bakugou, el cual estaba en el otro extremo de la mesa.

Nuestro protagonista tomó comida del desayuno buffet y se sentó junto a Midoriya.

—Todoroki, como alumno responsable asumo que terminaste los deberes de álgebra —habló Iida.

—Sí, los terminé anoche —afirmó el aludido.

—Yo también terminé mis deberes anoche —añadió Izuku—. Aunque tuve dificultades en los ejercicios finales.

—Midoriya-san, si tiene alguna dificultad, recuerde que siempre estoy dispuesta a ayudar —ofreció Momo.

—Lo siento, es que no quisiera ser una molestia —contestó Midoriya bajando la mirada.

—No hay problema, es más, ayer estuve ayudando a Uraraka-san con sus deberes de inglés —recordó Yaoyorozu—. Ocasión en la cual también le ayudé en álgebra.

En aquel momento, Todoroki se imaginó la expresión que tendría Uraraka al momento de recibir las clases de la pelinegra.

—¿Todoroki-kun, estás bien? —preguntó el peli verde devolviéndolo a la realidad—. Llevas un rato con la boca abierta y tus palillos frente a ti.

—Estoy bien, sólo pensaba —dijo Todoroki regresando a sus alimentos.

Unos minutos más tarde, Iida se puso de pie con energía.

—¡Vamos, compañeros! ¡Un alumno modelo de UA siempre está veinte minutos antes de que comiencen las clases! —exclamó.

—¡Sí, ya voy! —accedió Midoriya arreglando sus cosas apresuradamente.

—Iré cuando se me dé la maldita gana —gruñó Bakugou.

—Yo esperaré a Jirou-san —rechazó Momo cortésmente.

Shouto por su parte se incorporó y acompañó a sus dos amigos. De camino al salón de clases, súbitos pensamientos lo asaltaron _"Muy bien, debo concentrarme en las clases, después tendré tiempo para pensar en la expresividad de Uraraka y en su redondo rostro, sus rosadas mejillas, sus brillantes ojos, su inusual forma de cabello… ¿Qué? Estoy pensando mucho en ella"._ El grupo de amigos siguió caminando con normalidad hasta llegar al aula, en donde Todoroki se sentó en su respectivo asiento y no le dirigió la palabra a nadie en un intento de despejar su mente de la expresiva muchacha. De esta manera transcurrieron las primeras tres horas de clases.

" _Esto definitivamente no es normal"_ pensó Shouto _"Claramente no sigo pensando en Uraraka, pero no he prestado atención en ninguna clase. Tal vez debería mirarla un poco para salir de dudas"._ El chico giró su cabeza noventa grados hacia su derecha para encontrarse con el enorme cuerpo de Satou obstruyendo su vista.

—¿Qué sucede, Todoroki? ¿Necesitas algo? —inquirió Sugarman al notar la mirada del bastardo mitad y mitad.

—Sí, ¿me prestas un lápiz para escribir? —mintió el semi pelirrojo para salvar la situación.

—Oh, lo siento, no tengo ninguno extra. Déjame preguntarle a Uraraka —contestó Satou para después darse media vuelta y pedirle a la chica—. Oye, Uraraka, ¿tienes un lápiz para prestarle a Todoroki?

—No, no tengo —respondió Uravity preocupada—. Pero le puedo preguntar a Iida.

—No te preocupes, Todoroki, un lápiz llegará pronto —tranquilizó Satou volviéndose a aludido.

—Ya veo, muchas gracias —Shouto dio por terminada la conversación.

" _Esto es extraño. En cuando he escuchado la voz de Uraraka, mi lado frío empezó a regular mi temperatura. Claramente debo estar enfermo"_ concluyó el protagonista.

Pasaron varios minutos y, mientras Todoroki esperaba, su mensaje continuaba su camino.

—Oye, Bakugou, ¿tienes un lápiz que le prestes a Todoroki? —inquirió Hagakure mirando de frente al chico.

—Y una mierda, no le voy a pasar nada mío —masculló para posteriormente darse vuelta—. Deku, maldito nerd, pásame tu lápiz para dárselo al bastardo mitad y mitad.

Así transcurrió el tiempo hasta que cuando la clase estaba por finalizar, Todoroki percibió un suave toque en su hombro izquierdo.

—Todoroki-san, me han dicho que necesita un lápiz —habló Momo creando el objeto en el acto—. Aquí tiene.

—Muchas gracias —respondió el semi albino recibiéndolo.

Finalmente se terminó la clase dando lugar al primer receso.

—¡Todoroki-kun! —exclamó Iida con energía acercándose a donde se encontraba—. Me he enterado de que no traías lápiz. Un alumno ejemplar de UA debe tener preparado todo el material escolar con un día de antelación —lo regañó.

—Todoroki, lo siento mucho —se disculpó Midoriya, quien también se había acercado—. Debí darme cuenta de que no traías todo tu material.

—Agradezco su preocupación, pero ahora ya tengo un lápiz así que no hay problema —respondió Shouto.

—¿Todoroki, pudiste conseguir un lápiz? —se acercó Uraraka—. Lamento no haber podido ayudarte.

El muchacho observó el rostro de Uraraka, el cual genuinamente mostraba preocupación.

—Descuida, ya tengo lápiz —repitió el protagonista.

—Qué alivio. Pero yo venía también por otra cosa… ¡Ah, sí! Deku, Iida, hoy no podré almorzar con ustedes, iré a comer mochi con Mina —avisó Ochaco.

—No hay problema —contestó Izuku.

—¡Asegúrate de consumir todos los nutrientes para una dieta balanceada! —insistió el de anteojos.

—Nada es más nutritivo que el mochi —dijo Uraraka guiñando un ojo para después alejarse del lugar.

—Ella es muy expresiva —comentó Todoroki sin pensar.

—Sí, es cierto —apoyó Midoriya.

—Me gustaría tener su expresividad —continuó el hijo de Endeavor.

—¿Todoroki-kun, estás bien? —cuestionó Iida.

—Pues, a decir verdad… —Todoroki no sabía la razón, pero se le dificultada continuar la oración.

En ese instante, una risa resonó por el lugar.

—¡Aquí estoy como un profesor normal para dar clases! —anunció All Might apareciendo en la puerta, dando por terminado el receso.

* * *

Finalmente había llegado la tan ansiada hora del almuerzo y todo el cuerpo estudiantil se volcaba hacia el gran comedor en busca de sus alimentos preferidos. Dentro de ese enorme grupo se encontraba Todoroki haciendo fila para retirar su plato de soba.

" _Muy bien, sólo faltan tres personas. Pediré mi comida para llevar, porque Iida y Midoriya querían que nos juntáramos a comer en el jardín cerca de la plazoleta"._ Sin embargo, sus pensamientos fueron abruptamente interrumpidos por un monólogo.

—¡Oh! ¡Pero si es Todoroki, la estrella de la clase A! Escuché que perdiste tu lápiz ¡¿No es extraño que el mejor alumno de la mejor clase no traiga todo su material?! ¡¿En cambio, los miembros de la inferior clase B siempre traen todos sus materiales?! ¡¿No es extraño?! ¡¿No se suponía que la clase A era la superior?! —vociferaba a viva voz Monoma.

De improviso, una chica de cabello anaranjado apareció y noqueó al rubio.

—Lo siento, Todoroki-kun. Sabes que Monoma siempre se deja llevar —se disculpó Kendo.

—No hay problema —respondió simplemente el aludido.

La chica dio una leve reverencia y se alejó del lugar arrastrando a Monoma. Todoroki volteó nuevamente hacia la fila y se percató de que era su turno, por lo que pidió su soba para llevar y se dirigió hacia donde lo esperaban sus amigos. Una vez en el lugar, Todoroki se sentó en una banca junto con Midoriya e Iida.

—Lamento la demora —pronunció Shouto.

—No hay problema —contestó Iida.

—Todoroki, antes de comenzar a comer, hay una pregunta que quiero hacerte —anunció Midoriya un poco dubitativo.

—Claro, ¿qué quieres saber? — _"Aunque yo quería comer primero. Sin embargo, nunca he podido negarme a una petición de Midoriya"._

—¿Todoroki, tú estás… preocupado por Uraraka? —inquirió el sucesor de All Might.

—¿Preocupado? ¿Por qué? —Todoroki se removió en su asiento, se sentía un poco… ¿nervioso? Bueno, en realidad ni él lo sabía.

—Es que te estuve observando en la última hora de clases y noté que te movías de tal manera que parecía que buscabas la forma de ver a Uraraka sin que Satou te obstruyera la vista —explicó Izuku.

—Ya veo, pensé que nadie se había dado cuenta —respondió el de la cicatriz.

—¡Yo no me di cuenta! —saltó Iida dándose una palmada en la frente—. He fallado en leer los sentimientos de mis amigos.

—No te culpes, Iida, creo que sólo yo me di cuenta —dijo rápidamente el portador de OFA.

—Pero Todoroki-kun, ¿por qué estás preocupado por ella? ¿Piensas que algo malo le va a suceder a nuestra querida compañera? —cuestionó el presidente de la clase.

Shouto se quedó callado un momento reflexionando en lo que iba a decir.

—Bueno, ayer tuve una charla con ella y desde entonces me ha sido un poco difícil sacármela de la mente —confesó algo incómodo.

—Ahora lo entiendo —contestó el peli verde—. También hablé con Uraraka ayer y me dijo que estaba haciendo dieta porque había subido de peso, pero que se terminó comiendo una hamburguesa enorme.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Todoroki—. El día de ayer, Uraraka y yo intercambiamos comida: Ella me dio su pan de soba y yo le di la hamburguesa. No sabía nada sobre su peso. Entonces es mi culpa que rompiera su dieta —concluyó mirándose la mano como si de algo maligno se tratase.

—¡Oh, lo siento! ¡No quería hacerte sentir mal! ¡Pensé que ella te había hablado de eso y que tú te estabas preocupando de que ella siguiera su dieta! —justificó Izuku con celeridad.

—¡Un momento! —interrumpió Iida—. ¡Si eso es cierto, entonces debimos detenerla cuando dijo que iba a comer mochi! Somos unos horrendos amigos.

Los tres muchachos se quedaron en silencio hasta que Midoriya recordó el verdadero objetivo de la conversación.

—Disculpa, Todoroki. Si no sabías ese tema del peso, ¿qué era lo que te preocupaba de Uraraka? —indagó.

—Pues, siendo sincero, no lo sé —admitió Shouto—. La verdad es que ayer hablé con ella. Me sonrió, me dijo que le gustaba mi sonrisa y después, por alguna razón, me percaté de que mi lado frío estaba regulando mi temperatura.

—Vaya, parece que te vas a enfermar —dijo el peli verde serio.

—Sí, eso mismo pensé yo —concordó el hijo de Endeavor.

—¡Detengan sus motores! —exclamó el peli azul colocándose abruptamente de pie—. Todoroki-kun, dime la verdad, ¿regulas tu temperatura cuando piensas en su sonrisa?

El aludido se tomó un instante para imaginar el feliz y redondo rostro de Uraraka mirándolo de frente.

—Sí —confirmó al notar su quirk activado.

—Todoroki-kun, permíteme felicitarte —decía el de anteojos colocando su mano en el hombro de su amigo—. Finalmente has entrado en la primavera de tu juventud.

—¿Qué? —soltaron Todoroki y Midoriya al mismo tiempo.

—Es tal como decía mi hermano —continuó Iida—: Todo chico llega a una edad en la que no puede dejar de pensar en una chica especial. Todoroki, te estás enamorando.

El semi pelirrojo sintió cómo su lado frío empezaba a regular su temperatura con fuerza.

" _¡Voy a hablar de chicas con mis amigos! ¡Me siento un adulto!"_ pensó Midoriya sonrojado apretando sus puños con fuerza.

—¿Pero por qué? —cuestionó Todoroki consternado—. Yo no creo poder enamorarme.

—¡Sí puedes! —replicó Iida—. Eres un joven sano. Además, el amor siempre llega de forma imprevista.

—¡Y Uraraka es una chica muy linda! —añadió Izuku sonrojado.

Shouto vio cómo se formaba una fina capa de escarcha en su antebrazo derecho.

—Pero, y si fuera cierto... ¿qué hago? —inquirió.

—No estoy seguro, debería preguntarle a mi hermano. Aunque yo creo que deberías intentar aproximarte más a ella —aconsejó el presidente de la clase, al tiempo en que Deku asentía con energía.

—Ahora estoy más confundido —expresó el semi albino. _"Pero mis amigos tienen razón, Uraraka es una chica muy linda con su cara redonda, tez blanca y ojos brillantes. También es cierto que pienso en ella desde el día de ayer. Sin embargo, ¿qué pasaría si ella creyera que soy un tipo de acosador por intentar acercarme? Me vería como Mineta…"._

—Todoroki, no te preocupes —tranquilizó Midoriya—. Cualquiera que sea la decisión que tomes, nosotros te apoyaremos.

—Tiene razón —apoyó Tenya—. Pero nuestra prioridad ahora es acabar nuestra comida antes de que termine la hora del almuerzo.

De esta manera, los tres chicos comieron a toda velocidad.

* * *

Finalmente se acabó la jornada escolar. Todoroki guardó sus materiales con prontitud, ya que tenía algo que hacer. _"Voy a seguir el sabio consejo de Iida e iré a hablar con Uraraka inmediatamente. Pero antes tengo un importante asunto que tratar"._

—Yaoyorozu —habló el muchacho acercándose a la más lista del salón.

—¿Qué sucede, Todoroki-san? —preguntó amablemente la pelinegra.

—Cuando lleguemos a los dormitorios, ¿me puedes prestar tus apuntes de las clases de hoy, por favor?

—Por supuesto, no hay problema —concedió.

—Muchas gracias —dijo para después retirarse.

Cuando salió del salón, buscó a Uraraka con la mirada y, al encontrarla caminado sola, se dirigió rápidamente hacia ella.

—Uraraka —llamó.

—¡Oh, Todoroki! ¿Sabes por qué Midoriya e Iida se fueron tan rápido y me dejaron sola? —cuestionó Ochaco.

" _Gracias, amigos, por darme esta oportunidad"_ pensó el chico.

—Ellos tenían algo que hacer, sin embargo, debo decirte algo.

—¿Qué cosa? —inquirió la chica con curiosidad.

—Uraraka, lamento mucho haberte hecho subir de peso.

—¡¿Q-qué?! ¡Mi peso está bien! —Uravity enrojeció como un semáforo—. ¡Yo no estaba haciendo dieta por haber subido un par de kilogramos! ¡Estoy feliz con mi cuerpo! ¡Y no es que siempre desee comer una gran, sabrosa y jugosa hamburguesa! ¡Pero…! ¡Pero…! —La adolescente no aguantó la vergüenza y huyó del lugar a toda velocidad.

Todoroki se quedó parado solo en el pasillo.

—Ah, creo que lo hice mal.

 **¡Y aquí termina el capítulo!**

 **Antes que nada ¡Muchas gracias por vuestra cálida acogida! ¡Me hacen muy feliz!**

 **Ahora bien, debo admitir que en mi mente la historia es relativamente corta, pero habiendo escrito el segundo capítulo siento que está algo lento. Ya veremos cuanto sale xD**

 **¿Saben? Generalmente no actualizado tan rápido, pero tampoco hago capítulos tan cortos, por lo que intentaré tener cierta regularidad. Me parece que un plazo prudente son dos semanas: Si sale antes, perfecto; si sale después, me matan :D**

 **¡Muchas gracias a Jhn Locke, Pacifista, KusoYuuko, Mischievous Whisper, Minumikyun, Layla Eucliffe, Sygnium y a N00dlc por sus reviews!**

 **¡Además, muchas gracias a Ana-Gami, KusoYuuko, Minumikyun, Layla Eucliffe, Dragon-Slayer-Del-Arcoiris, Lexi Farrow, Sygnium, -Chan X3 y a CamiCamu3 por sus favs!**

 **Sin más preámbulo, me despido.**

 **¿Algún review? C:**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Boku no Hero Academia es propiedad de Kohei Horikoshi.**

 **Capítulo III  
Primer avance**

Ya había oscurecido cuando en el dormitorio de cierto chico, que por casualidades del destino es Todoroki, una conversación tomaba lugar.

—…y entonces ella salió corriendo —terminó de narrar Shouto.

—Qué extraño, si empezaste con una disculpa —opinó Midoriya.

—Chicos, claramente podemos notar que ese es un tema sensible para ella —concluyó Iida colocando su mano como un robot frente a él—. Mi consejo es que hablen de eso en la tercera cita.

—Entiendo —dijo Todoroki anotando eso en una libretita.

Los tres chicos se quedaron callados unos segundos.

—¿Y ahora qué? —preguntó Izuku.

—Pues como nuestro compañero Todoroki ha fallado en el acercamiento, tendremos que replantearlo —respondió el peli azul.

—Acercarse parece difícil. Me gustaría tener alguna referencia ¿Midoriya, qué harías tú? —cuestionó el de la cicatriz.

—¿Yo? ¿Con respecto a acercarse a… una… chica? —tartamudeó Deku nervioso.

—Sí, a eso me refiero —confirmó el hijo de Endeavor.

—Bueno… em… lo que yo haría es… em… seguirla a todos lados para asegurarme que esté bien, tal vez a una distancia prudente como a unos cinco o seis metros, así podría esconderme en el caso de que me descubra. Además, de esa manera podría observar sus hábitos, lo que le gusta, disgusta y le dejaría pequeños regalos para finalmente acercarme a ella y decirle… "Hola" —narró Midoriya sin pensar.

—Eso suena como un acosador —comentó Todoroki.

—Además de que es muy largo —habló Iida—. Un estudiante modelo de UA enamorado se acerca a la chica que le gusta y le dice: "Hola, [inserte nombre femenino]. Me siento atraído por tu bella persona y hermosos sentimientos, además de [inserte otras razones aquí]. Por favor, sal conmigo". Entonces ella dirá una respuesta positiva y tú dirás "Gracias, me haces muy feliz" —finalizó moviendo los brazos.

—Eso suena extraordinariamente genérico —estimó el semi pelirrojo.

—Tal vez sea genérico, pero confío en que es efectivo —replicó Tenya.

—¿Cómo estás tan seguro? —inquirió el sucesor de All Might.

—Elemental, mi querido compañero Midoriya. ¿Recuerdas que inmediatamente acabadas las clases corrimos a nuestros dormitorios? —El aludido asintió—. Pues yo usé la computadora y busqué historias románticas, pero encontré algo mejor, ¡un juego interactivo de citas! —declaró el presidente de la clase con emoción.

—Entonces la frase salió de un juego —concluyó Todoroki.

—No exactamente, de hecho la frase la saqué de una novela. El punto es que ordené el juego con entrega inmediata y, como ésta es la prestigiosa escuela UA, recibí el videojuego una hora antes de esta reunión —Dicho esto, Iida exhibió una consola portátil en cuya pantalla aparecía una chica bidimensional.

—¿Hay juegos de eso? —inquirió Shouto.

—Es la primera vez que veo uno —admitió Izuku.

—Es el deber del presidente de la clase siempre estar un paso adelante para ayudar a sus compañeros —dijo el de anteojos con orgullo.

—¿Pero cómo este juego me va a ayudar a expresarme de mejor manera? —cuestionó el de la cicatriz sin estar muy convencido.

—No la subestimes, Todoroki-kun, ella es muy inteligente —respondió Tenya.

—¿Ella? —interrogó Deku.

—Así es, como ya dije, la chica de este juego es muy inteligente —reiteró Iida para después apretar un botón de la consola.

—Hola —saludó la chica de la pantalla—. Me llamo Olivia Castillo, pero mis amigos me dicen "OC" —reveló para después guiñar un ojo.

—Midoriya, Todoroki, no sean tímidos. Preséntense —los alentó Ingenium.

—B-buenas noches, m-mi nombre es M-Midoriya I-Izuku. M-mucho gusto —se presentó claramente avergonzado el protagonista del manga.

—Hola, I-Izuku. También me da gusto conocerte. ¿Eres amigo de Tenya? —preguntó OC.

—¡Sí, lo soy! —afirmó Deku asombrado.

—Que alegría, cualquier amigo de Tenya es amigo mío —respondió la muchacha 2D con una sonrisa.

—¡Vamos, Todoroki! ¡Preséntate! —insistió Iida.

" _Creo que se están emocionando demasiado, pero bueno, parecen divertirse"_ pensó nuestro protagonista.

—Hola, soy Todoroki Shouto. Un placer —dijo con una voz neutral.

—Hola, Shouto. Me encanta hacer más amigos —contestó el juego.

—Ya me presenté, ¿ahora qué? —cuestionó mirando al peli azul.

—Pues ahora hablarás con ella pensando en que se trata de Uraraka. Vamos, recrea lo que le dijiste esta tarde —aconsejó Iida.

" _Bueno, parece que tan mala idea no es"_ pensó el semi albino.

—OC, lamento mucho haberte hecho subir de peso —repitió Todoroki lo que le había dicho a la castaña.

La chica del videojuego soltó una pequeña risita antes de contestar.

—Lo siento, Shouto, pero del peso de las chicas no se habla.

—Interesante —dijo Todoroki colocando una mano en su barbilla de forma meditativa—. ¿Entonces de qué hablamos?

—¿Por qué no me dices quién es tu héroe favorito? Puedes escoger de esta lista de héroes que donaron para la creación de este juego —indicó OC.

A continuación, apareció en la pantalla una lista de nombres y agencias de muchos héroes, incluyendo de…

—¿All Might? —se sorprendió Deku—. No sabía que financiara este tipo de juegos.

—También está mi estúpido viejo —señaló el de la cicatriz frunciendo el ceño.

—¡Hay muchos profesores de UA! —exclamó Iida—. Bueno, Todoroki, elige uno.

—All Might, por supuesto —anunció el de ojos heterocromáticos seleccionando al héroe.

—¡A mí también me gusta mucho All Might! —declaró animosamente OC reapareciendo en pantalla—. ¡Qué bueno que tenemos eso en común!

—Ya entiendo —interrumpió Midoriya dejando caer su puño en la palma de su otra mano—. Debes buscar cosas que tengas en común con Uraraka.

—Es una buena idea —contestó el semi pelirrojo pensante.

—Sabía que este juego sería útil —comentó el peli azul orgulloso—. No te preocupes, Todoroki, te ayudaremos a que encuentres tus gustos comunes con Uraraka aunque nos lleve toda la noche.

Así, el trío de amigos no durmió en toda la noche. Al día siguiente, Iida, Todoroki y Midoriya estaban sentados en sus respectivos lugares en el salón de clases, ya que el primero los había convencido de estar media hora antes. En ese instante, la puerta del salón se abrió e ingresó Yaomomo al aula seguida de Jirou.

—Buenos días, chicos —saludó cordialmente la más alta—. No los vi en el desayuno.

—Nosotros desayunamos más temprano —explicó Tenya.

—Ya veo —dijo la pelinegra—. ¿Todoroki-kun, ya terminaste de utilizar mis apuntes?

—Sí, terminé hace como una hora —respondió el aludido entregándole dicho material.

—¿Están bien, chicos? Se ven un poco cansados —comentó Jirou extrañada.

—Estamos bien —contestó Midoriya agotado—. No es que nos hayamos desvelado toda la noche o algo así.

Las muchachas intercambiaron miradas entre ellas.

—Desvelarse no es sano —regañó Momo—. Son necesarias ocho horas de sueño para un correcto desempeño académico.

—¡¿Qué?! —gritó Kaminari desde la puerta—. ¡Con razón me va mal! ¡Siempre duermo entre cinco y seis horas!

—Tú te quedas jugando en tu ordenador —recriminó Jirou.

—Los juegos en línea no se abandonan —se defendió el rubio.

—¡Así es, abandonar una pelea es poco masculino! —apoyó Kirishima ingresando al salón—. ¡Un hombre de verdad da lo mejor de sí hasta el final!

—¡Sí! —exclamó Mineta entusiasmado mientras entraba al aula—. ¡El hombre siempre debe llegar hasta el final!

En instante, una larga lengua le dio una bofetada.

—Mineta-chan, no digas cosas pervertidas —le reprendió Tsuyu, quien pasaba por la puerta seguida de otras personas.

—Él siempre dice cosas así ¿no es cierto, Hagakure? —inquirió Mina.

—Sí, es el peor —afirmó la chica invisible.

—Bueno, no sé qué otra cosa pueden esperar de alguien como Mineta —río Sero con las manos en la nuca.

—Yo creo que debería controlarse un poco —opinó Ojiro.

—Aquel que domina a otros es poderoso, pero el que se domina a sí mismo es invencible —dijo Tokoyami en una oscura y fría reflexión entrando al aula acompañado del siempre silente Kouda.

—A veces controlarse es difícil —replicó Satou—. Anoche no pude evitar hornear un pastel y comérmelo.

—Para ti no es mucho problema, pues eso beneficia a tu quirk —contestó Shouji a través de uno de sus "tentáculos".

En ese momento, Uraraka apareció a través de la puerta.

—Que buena suerte, no fui la última —sonrió la castaña.

Todoroki alzó la vista y por causas del destino y de mi mano, su mirada se cruzó con la de Uraraka, quien se quedó quieta en el umbral de la puerta. Fue en ese instante cuando Todoroki pudo apreciar que el rosa de sus mejillas empezaba a expandirse.

—Oye, Cara redonda —llamó un molesto Bakugou colocando su mano en el hombro de la chica—. Apártate de mi maldito camino o te arrojo por la ventana.

La joven, al notar que estaba obstaculizando su ingreso al salón, se movió con prontitud.

—¡Ah, sí! Lo siento, Bakugou —respondió la aludida yendo a sentarse a su lugar.

Shouto, por su parte, había visto toda la situación y en su adormilada mente, esto era lo que había ocurrido:

—Discúlpame, Uraraka. Te ves muy hermosa ahí parada, pero necesito entrar al salón —pidió amablemente Katsuki posando su mano en el hombro de la castaña.

—Lo siento, Bakugou, no quería ser una carga para ti. Después podremos ir a almorzar juntos —prometió Ochaco para después ir a su lugar.

" _Eso no tiene sentido"_ pensaba el de la cicatriz frunciendo el ceño _"Bakugou no es amable y no tienen ninguna razón para comer juntos. Creo que la falta de sueño me está afectando"._

Minutos después, Aizawa entró al aula.

—Muy bien, clase. Seguiremos esto en donde lo dejamos el día anterior. Abran sus libros en la página 47 y lean hasta la página 70. Después escriben un ensayo sobre lo que leyeron —Dadas las instrucciones, se metió en su saco de dormir y empezó a observar a su clase sentado cómodamente en el suelo.

Es curioso notar que el único alumno faltante en el salón era Aoyama y nadie sabía en donde estaba.

—¡Pero qué dices! Yo he estado aquí todo el tiempo iluminando desde el principio con mi brillante personalidad —¿me respondió el rubio?

Bueno, no importa. Así avanzó este día de clases.

* * *

Ya estábamos en la hora del almuerzo. A diferencia de otros días, nuestro protagonista fue de los primeros en recibir su almuerzo junto con sus amigos para irse a comer a una mesa dentro del gran comedor.

—Chicos, tengo sueño —comentó Midoriya entrecerrando los ojos.

—Sí, creo que nos excedimos en estar despiertos toda la noche —acotó Iida bostezando—. Pero no se preocupen, falta poco para que se acabe la jornada escolar, después podremos llegar a hacer nuestros deberes y finalmente a dormir como se debe.

—Yo no puedo —contestó el semi albino—. Tengo entrenamiento de rescate en la tarde.

—¿Todoroki-kun, puedo sentarme aquí? —preguntó Uraraka, quien llevaba una bandeja de comida, señalando el espacio a la izquierda del nombrado.

" _¿No que ella iba a comer con Bakugou…? Ah, no. Esa era mi imaginación"._

—Sí, claro—concedió el hijo de Endeavor.

—Muchas gracias —dijo la primera amiga de Midoriya tomando asiento.

Todoroki miró a sus amigos y se percató de que éstos le hacían "disimuladas" señas para que le hablara a la chica.

—Muy bien —dijo Shouto captando el mensaje.

—¿Qué cosa está muy bien? —cuestionó Uravity.

—…Mi almuerzo está muy bien preparado —mintió descaradamente el de la cicatriz.

—Ya veo —dijo la chica para después regresar a su almuerzo.

" _Eso fue peligroso"_ pensó _"No importa, ahora pondré en práctica lo que he aprendido con OC-chan"._

—¿Uraraka, puedo hacerte una pregunta? —inquirió Todoroki.

—Eh… sí, claro —contestó Uraraka un poco nerviosa.

—De las películas que ayudan a financiar los juegos de citas, ¿cuál es tu preferida? —interrogó seriamente el muchacho.

—Pues… no sé, pero tengo muchas ganas de ver "Tierra de mapaches" —respondió Ochaco un tanto avergonzada con una sonrisa.

" _Vaya, qué difícil. No recuerdo esa película de la lista. Tal vez debí preguntar por su dorama favorito"_ pensaba el protagonista _"Bueno, trataré de seguir adelante"._

—También me gustaría verla —acotó el de la cicatriz.

De repente, la sonrosa de Uraraka se desvaneció dando paso a un silencio incómodo.

—Todoroki, lo siento, pero ya no puedo seguir fingiendo —empezó a hablar Ochaco.

" _Me va a dejar por Bakugou… Ah, no. No están saliendo"_ pensó Shouto _"¿Entonces qué? ¿Habré dicho algo malo?_ "

—Todoroki, ayer me porté muy grosera contigo. Tú seguramente estabas preocupado, porque estoy súper segura de que Deku te dijo sobre mi dieta —El peli verde se atragantó con el arroz que comía— y como tú eres tan buena persona fuiste a ver cómo me sentía, pero estaba tan avergonzada por haber roto mi dieta que cuando tú me hablaste simplemente huí del lugar y, lo peor de todo, es que cuando llegué a mi habitación descubrí que mi balanza estaba desconfigurada y nunca estuve con sobrepeso en primer lugar —la castaña tomó un poco más de aire—. Y ahora sé que tus intensiones son que vayamos todos juntos a ver una película como buenos amigos, pero yo no podría aceptar tu invitación con este peso en el corazón. Así que por favor, Todoroki, perdóname.

—Uraraka, no hay nada que perdonar, el error fue mío. Un hombre jamás debe hablar del peso de una chica — _"¡Gracias, OC-chan!"_ dijo y pensó el hijo de Endeavor—. Así que dejemos este malentendido en el pasado y sigamos adelante.

—Insisto en pedir disculpas —reiteró la muchacha—. ¡Ya sé! Vamos al cine este fin de semana y yo pagaré… Eh… ¿Iida, a cuánto están las entradas?

—No tienes que preocuparte, Uraraka —habló rápidamente Iida—. Midoriya y yo estaremos ocupados este fin de semana.

—¡Así es! —apoyó Izuku—. Por lo que al cine tendrán que ir solo ustedes dos.

—Oh, es una lástima. Pero si son dos entradas, creo que me alcanza —dijo Uraraka sacando las cuentas mentalmente—. ¿Qué opinas tú, Todoroki?

—Me parece bien — _"Gracias, chicos"_.

Una vez que el grupo de amigos hubo acabado sus alimentos, Midoriya dio un largo y vistoso bostezo.

—¿Deku, dormiste mal anoche? —preguntó Uravity preocupada.

—Oh, lo siento, es que yo estuve… entrenando, sí… junto a Iida y Todoroki —mintió el de pecas.

—Bueno, chicos. Si están cansados pueden dormitar un poco ahora. Todavía falta como media hora para el siguiente bloque de clases. No se preocupen, yo los despertaré —se ofreció amablemente Ochaco.

—Gracias, compañera —dijo el peli azul para posteriormente empezar a dormir sentado y curiosamente se formó una burbuja en su nariz.

—Muchas gracias, Uraraka —agradeció Deku para después acomodarse sobre la mesa para tomar su siesta.

—Muchas gracias —habló el de la cicatriz.

Todoroki se recargó en el respaldo de su silla y cerró sus ojos. _"Este ha sido un buen día. Pude concentrarme en clases, aprendí a hablar con chicas gracias a OC-chan, comí soba y Uraraka me ha invitado a una cita este fin de semana. Voy a adelantar la visita a mi madre y así podré pasar todo el día con Uraraka"_. Nuestro protagonista se quedó en calma varios minutos mientras estos felices pensamientos rondaban su mente cuando sintió cómo el peso de un cuerpo se apoyó sobre su hombro izquierdo. Al abrir sus ojos descubrió que Uraraka se había quedado dormida y se había recargado en su persona.

" _No puedo creerlo, Uraraka es una horrenda vigía, pero se ve muy… ¿tierna? Sí, esa es la palabra que quiero usar"._ El chico miró a su alrededor solamente para notar que Iida y Midoriya estaban durmiendo frente a él y nadie conocido se encontraba cerca.

" _Bueno, como mis amigos están durmiendo, técnicamente estoy solo con una chica. Aunque siguiendo esa lógica, debería estar solo dado a que ella también duerme, pero no importa. Creo que este es el momento perfecto para tocar su mejilla. Pondré un dedo en un lado"_ Todoroki alzó su brazo derecho con decisión y con su dedo índice tocó una de las mejillas de Uraraka.

—Cinco minutos más —balbuceó la joven entre sueños para después quedar con la boca abierta.

—No puedo creerlo, ella es muy suave —se dijo Todoroki a sí mismo viendo que su mano derecha se cubría de una fina capa de hielo.

" _¿Esto se sentirá estar enamorado? Es como si flotara… Un momento"._ Fue en ese instante en que Shouto se percató de que su cuerpo involuntariamente comenzaba a abandonar el suelo.

En otro punto del comedor, un trío de amigos contemplaba la situación.

—¡Hey, chicos, miren! ¡Hey! ¡Él está flotando! ¿Por qué está flotando? ¿Será su quirk? ¡Hey, miren! ¡Quiero ir a tocarlo! ¿Flotaré también? ¡Hey! —divagaba una joven de celestes cabellos.

—No llames tanto la atención, nos están mirando —comentó cohibido un muchacho de cabello azul mientras se encogía en su asiento.

—¡Ha-ha! ¡Mientras esté disfrutando de su vida escolar, todo estará bien! —aportó con una sonrisa un alto chico rubio.

Regresando con Todoroki.

—Uraraka, despierta —apremiaba el adolescente mientras le tocaba la cabeza.

—¿Ah? ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? —cuestionaba Uraraka incorporándose de golpe.

—Me hiciste flotar —informó el semi pelirrojo de cabeza.

—¡Oh, lo siento mucho! —exclamó la castaña preocupada y avergonzada—. ¡Déjame ayudarte!

Uraraka procedió a tomar el rostro de Todoroki con sus manos para hacerlo rotar. _"Sus manos son muy suaves"_ pensaba el semi albino.

—¡All Might, no! —gritó Midoriya despertando de golpe—. Ah, sólo fue una pesadilla.

Al alzar la vista, pudo encontrarse con Todoroki regresando al suelo con ayuda de Uraraka. _"¿Cuánto tiempo estuve dormido?"_ pensó alarmado Izuku. Instantes después, la burbuja que había salido de la nariz de Iida se reventó.

—Muy bien, ya han pasado treinta minutos. Es hora de ir a clases, compañeros —anunció el presidente de la clase incorporándose de su asiento.

De esta forma, el grupo de estudiantes de la clase 1-A se encaminó hacia el salón para recibir más educación. En el trayecto, Todoroki se percató de algo. _"Que extraño, tengo una mancha de un líquido de desconocida procedencia en mi brazo izquierdo. ¿Acaso será…?"._

* * *

Todoroki se encontraba vestido con su traje de héroe y caminaba junto a Bakugou hacia el campo de entrenamiento, el cual simulaba ser una ciudad destruida.

—Oye tú, bastardo mitad y mitad, camina detrás de mí —gruñó Bakugou, siendo ignorado.

Por su parte, Todoroki avanzó hasta que se encontró con sus profesores.

—Al fin llegaron, Todoroki, Bakugou —habló Aizawa—. El día de hoy volveremos a hacer ejercicios de rescate en velocidad. Nuevamente, cada uno de ustedes tendrá que rescatar a cuatro ciudadanos y tienen que mejorar o mantener los tiempos que ya están registrando ¿Entendido?

—Sí —acataron ambos chicos.

—¡Y no se olviden de los abrazos y besos! —saltó Midnight emocionada.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —inquirió Aizawa mirándola mientras fruncía el ceño—. Sólo tienen que traerlos.

—Es un acuerdo al que llegamos con los chicos la última vez —informó la heroína ensanchando su sonrisa.

De esta forma, ella le contó a Eraserhead todo lo acontecido en el último entrenamiento de rescate.

—Eso es una pérdida de tiempo —opinó Aizawa—, pero si llegaron a un acuerdo, entonces sólo lo permitiré con el último ciudadano al que rescaten. Entonces será un abrazo por parte de los chicos y un beso en la mejilla por parte de las chicas. Ahora, ¿quién tiene la lista de los ciudadanos a rescatar?

—¡Yo la tengo! —exclamó Mina apareciendo con ropa casual—. Bakugou tiene que rescatar a Kaminari, Shouji, Yaomomo y a Jirou. Todoroki tiene que rescatar a Sero, Ojiro, Hagakure y a mí.

—¿Por qué a nosotras siempre nos toca Bakugou? —se quejó Jirou llegando al lugar junto con Yaoyorozu, ambas con ropa casual.

—No sé, la selección es al azar —contestó Hagakure fingiendo inocencia.

—Además, ustedes se ofrecieron de voluntarios, así que vayan a esconderse en algún punto del campo de entrenamiento y esperen a que los rescaten —ordenó el profesor.

De esta manera, todos los ciudadanos fueron a ocultarse a algún lugar mientras que Todoroki y Bakugou esperaron la señal de Aizawa-sensei para comenzar su entrenamiento.

Dos minutos después de comenzado el rescate, Todoroki avanzó con prontitud y saltó a través de una ventana, entrando a una de las casas destruidas.

—La estructura se ve endeble, la reforzaré —dijo el muchacho para tocar una pared con la mano derecha y congelar toda la casa.

En ese instante, escuchó un estornudo proveniente de una habitación. Al llegar allí, se encontró con Hagakure temblando bajo una cama.

—Lamento el frío, te ayudaré en seguida —comentó Todoroki dándole un poco de calor con su brazo izquierdo y después llevándola en sus brazos.

" _Quería ser la última, pero igual disfruto que me lleven así"_ pensaba la chica invisible.

Todoroki corrió rápidamente hacia la entrada del campo para cumplir con su deber cuando se cruzó con Bakugou, el cual cargaba a Yaoyorozu en su espalda.

—¡No voy a perder contra ti de nuevo! —vociferó Katsuki corriendo más rápido.

—Pero Bakugou, ¿no sueles perder porque siempre cargas gente más grande que tú? Como Yaoyorozu, por ejemplo —señaló el de la cicatriz alcanzando a su compañero.

—¡¿Qué?! —rugió furioso el joven explosivo.

—¡Sólo es un centímetro, no creo que sea para tanto! —intentó calmar Momo desde la espalda de Bakugou.

—¡Sujétate, cola de caballo! —ordenó iracundo Kacchan.

Yaoyorozu no lo pensó dos veces y se aferró con fuerza al chico, quien con una fuerte explosión salió volando del lugar.

—Bueno, será mejor que me apure también —comentó el semi albino creando un camino de hielo para deslizarse con facilidad.

—Tómate tu tiempo, yo estoy cómoda —respondió Hagakure.

Así continuaron los ejercicios.

* * *

Aizawa bostezaba, ya habían pasado veinte minutos y tanto a Todoroki como a Bakugou sólo les faltaba un ciudadano.

—No puedo creer que me haya encontrado antes —se quejó Ashido.

—Lo sé, me sentí igual —apoyó la chica invisible.

—Ustedes dos no tienen remedio —rió Sero.

Del lado de Bakugou, sus rescatados conversaban entre sí.

—No puedo creer que Jirou sea la última —decía incrédulo Kaminari—. Me pregunto si en verdad le dará un beso.

—Pues claro que lo hará, fue lo acordado —replicó Yaoyorozu, aunque un poco dudosa—. Es vergonzoso, p-pero lo acordamos.

—¿Qué hay de ti, Yaoyorozu? ¿Lo habrías hecho si hubieras sido la última? —cuestionó Shouji.

—Eh… yo… sí… —respondió la chica desviando la mirada—. Digo, lo acordamos ¿no?

—Estás muy acostumbrada a seguir las reglas —opinó Shouji.

—Yo me alegro de no haber sido el último —admitió Kaminari—. Primero muerto antes que besar a Bakugou.

—Tú sólo debes abrazarlo —le replicaron sus compañeros.

—Ah, entonces no me importa —se relajó el rubio.

En ese instante, se escuchó una explosión y Bakugou, cargando a Jirou, aterrizó en el lugar. Momentos después apareció Todoroki trotando mientras llevaba a Ojiro en su espalda.

—¡Yo gané! —recalcó Kacchan permitiendo a Jirou bajar.

—A veces se gana, a veces se pierde —comentó Todoroki mientras Ojiro se bajaba.

—Buen trabajo, chicos —felicitó Aizawa—. Todoroki mantuvo su tiempo y Bakugou lo ha mejorado en dos segundos.

—¡Lo prometido es deuda! —recordó Midnight apareciendo detrás del héroe profesional.

—Muchas gracias, héroe —dijo Ojiro dándole un abrazo amistoso a Todoroki.

—No hay por qué, ciudadano —respondió Shouto con su monótona voz dándole palmaditas en la espalda.

—¡Ponle más emoción! —regañó Midnight.

—Yo opino que está bien —replicó Aizawa.

—¿Qué pasa, Jirou? ¡Tienes que besarlo! —exclamó Kaminari mirando a la muchacha.

—¡No lo voy a hacer! ¡Es vergonzoso! —se negó Jirou avergonzada.

—¡Pero el protocolo! —saltó Momo.

Bakugou estaba silente y con el ceño fruncido. De todas las situaciones difíciles en las que había estado, ésta era una de las más extrañas.

—Oye, Todoroki —llamó Mina—. La próxima vez rescátame a mí al final. ¡No te arrepentirás!

—También podrías llevarme a mí al final, si quieres —aportó Hagakure acercándose a ellos.

—Yo sólo los llevo en el orden en que los encuentro —contestó simplemente el de la cicatriz.

" _Si la última chica que rescato debe darme un beso en la mejilla, entonces prefiero que sea Uraraka"_ pensó Shouto _"Tal vez debería pedirle que se una como voluntaria a los ejercicios de rescate, pero si le toca en el grupo de Bakugou, creo que estaré celoso. ¿Valdrá la pena correr el riesgo?"._ En ese instante se escuchó un agudo chillido. Todoroki se volteó extrañado hacia donde estaba el grupo de Bakugou.

—¡Lo besaste! —vociferó Kaminari atónito.

—¡Fue en la mejilla! —se defendió Jirou con la cara roja—. ¡Además ustedes insistían mucho!

—Es la primera vez que veo un beso tan cerca —confesó Yaoyorozu cubriéndose el rostro con las manos dejando ver un solo ojo.

—¡Pero lo besaste! —insistió Denki—. ¡Kirishima no me va a creer! ¡Debí tomar una fotografía!

Bakugou se retiró rápidamente del lugar para que nadie viera su rostro.

" _Vaya, le dieron un beso a Bakugou. Me pregunto cómo se sentirá. Tengo que hacerle unas preguntas a OC-chan antes de mi cita con Uraraka"_. Con eso en mente, el joven Todoroki se fue a los vestidores.

 **¡El capítulo III fue terminado!**

 **Tal vez alguien esperaba un poco de BakuMomo debido a mi otro fic en este fandom, pero ¡era muy obvio! Así que puse… ¡BakuJirou! (¿Hay fanarts de eso siquiera?) Bueno, no importa. Lo importante aquí es que Todoroki consiguió una cita con Uraraka, esperemos que no caiga en la Friend Zone. ¿Qué le deparará el destino? Nadie lo sabe… Bueno, yo lo sé… algo.**

 **¡Muchas gracias a Minumikyun y a Pacifista por sus reviews, me hacen realmente feliz!**

 **¡Además, muchas gracias a Pandirafa, Yuli-chan Yellow, Elizabeth Lizzy y a jssjsj por agregarme a favs!**

 **Sin más, me despido.**

 **¡Nos leemos en un próximo capítulo!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Boku no Hero Academia es propiedad de Kohei Horikoshi.**

 **Capítulo IV  
La cita**

Todoroki salía del hospital después de haber pasado una agradable mañana con su madre. Durante la tarde tendría su ansiada cita con Uraraka, aunque técnicamente la chica no lo consideraba como una. Ya era mediodía y faltaban tres horas para dicho encuentro, así que tendría tiempo de sobra para ponerse ropa adecuada, practicar sonrisas frente al espejo y comer algo ligero, por lo que, sin perder más tiempo, se dirigió a la tintorería.

En vez de describir la fascinante escena en la que Todoroki recogió su ropa y se cambió en un baño público para no perder tiempo yendo a los dormitorios, nos saltaremos dos horas con cuarenta y cinco minutos hasta el momento en el que Shouto se encontraba pacientemente esperando a las afueras del cine.

" _Muy bien, Shouto, faltan sólo quince minutos. Después Uraraka y yo estaremos solos… en un cine… a oscuras… ¿Ya estoy regulando mi temperatura?"_. Sin embargo, una mano en su hombro detuvo sus pensamientos.

—Todoroki, que bueno que te encontramos —dijo Iida, quien se encontraba detrás de él junto a Midoriya—. Te felicito, un alumno ejemplar de UA siempre está quince minutos antes de la hora de reunión.

—Bueno, ¿para qué me buscaban? —indagó el semi pelirrojo.

—Obviamente venimos a darte apoyo moral —informó el presidente de la clase.

—Lo agradezco mucho, pero si Uraraka los ve, mi cita estaría como arruinada ¿no?

—No te preocupes, Todoroki —tranquilizó Tenya—. Midoriya, OC-chan y yo seremos totalmente invisibles. Así que siéntete libre de consultarnos cualquier cosa a través de tu celular.

—Me encargué de buscar datos curiosos de la producción de la película para que se los digas a Uraraka —dijo Midoriya con entusiasmo—. Ahora te los mandaré al celular.

—Gracias, amigos. Sabía que podía contar con ustedes —agradeció el de la cicatriz.

—Estaremos exactamente a cincuenta metros del lugar —Dicho esto, sus amigos se fueron.

Veinte minutos después, Todoroki se encontraba bostezando. Ya había leído todos los mensajes que le había enviado Izuku al menos unas tres veces y estaba seguro de haber memorizado los datos más curiosos. Pero finalmente, el destino llegó.

—Llegas cinco minutos tarde —señaló Todoroki empezando con el pie izquierdo.

—Oh, perdóname. Es que, después de almorzar, tomé una siesta y se me pasó el tiempo —explicó Uraraka incómoda.

—Pues me hubieras avisado para haber tomado una siesta juntos —contestó Shouto.

La muchacha empezó a reír fuertemente.

—¡Que gracioso eres, Todoroki! ¡No sabía que eras tan bueno para decir bromas! —articulaba entre risas.

" _Lo decía en serio"_ pensó el semi albino.

Un vez que la castaña se tranquilizó, la pareja se dirigió a la boletería con el único propósito de comprar boletos. A la distancia, los otros observaban con una sonrisa escondidos detrás de un poste.

—Todoroki ya la hizo reír, va muy bien —comentó Iida.

—Es una de sus grandes cualidades, es muy gracioso —agregó Midoriya.

—A este paso, ellos serán una pareja formal al final del día —decía Tenya con seguridad.

—¿Quiénes serán una pareja al final del día? —cuestionó Jirou apareciendo detrás de los muchachos, siendo seguida por Momo.

—¡J-Jirou-san, Y-Y-Yaoyorozu-san! ¿Q-qué hacen aquí? —se exaltó Midoriya muy nervioso.

—Con Kyouka-san salimos de compras —explicó la pelinegra—. Entonces fue cuando los vimos aquí escondidos y pensamos que tal vez tendrían problemas.

—¡Aquí no hay problemas, compañeras! —saltó el de anteojos—. Pueden seguir su camino.

—Vamos, chicos, no sean así. Escuché claramente que hablaban de una pareja ¿quiénes son? —insistió Jirou.

—No lo diremos —contestaron ambos jóvenes cruzándose de brazos.

—Bueno, en ese caso supongo que no podemos hacer nada. Será mejor que nos vayamos —se resignó Yaomomo empezando a caminar junto a su acompañante.

—Muchas gracias por no interferir en la cita de Todoroki y Uraraka —agradeció Izuku con una sonrisa para después taparse la boca con las dos manos.

—¡¿Todoroki y Uraraka?! —repitieron ambas chicas con sorpresa, deteniendo su andar.

Iida suspiró y se agachó un poco para estar a la altura del peli verde.

—Midoriya, eres mi amigo, te respeto y te admiro, pero eres pésimo guardando secretos.

—¿Pero cómo ocurrió eso? —interrogó Kyouka—. Siempre pensé que Todoroki terminaría siendo atrapado por alguien como Mina o Tooru.

—Pues no, él se enamoró de Uraraka y ahora están en una cita, por lo que es muy importante que ésta salga perfecta. Por favor, no interfieran —pidió Iida con una reverencia.

Las chicas se miraron entre sí antes de que Momo decidiera hablar.

—Nosotras los ayudaremos. Nada es más importante que la felicidad de un amigo —anunció Yaoyorozu con decisión.

—¿Pero cómo nos podrían ayudar? —preguntó Deku.

—Bueno, yo he leído novelas de amor y, además, Kyouka-san ya besó a Bakugou-san —respondió la pelinegra.

—¡Fue un beso en la mejilla! —saltó Jirou completamente roja.

—No puedo creerlo, Kacchan ya recibió su primer beso —dijo Midoriya sin creérselo—. Siempre es el primero en todo.

—¡En la mejilla, dije! —reiteró la pobre y avergonzada muchacha.

—Si ese es el caso, entonces pueden ayudarnos —declaró el presidente de la clase.

Suficiente de este grupo, ahora vamos a lo más importante: La cita. Que por cierto es el título de este capítulo, pero no voy a escribir eso… Rayos, ya lo puse. Bueno, no importa, nadie se dará cuenta.

Todoroki y Uraraka entraron a la sala de cine. Nuestro querido protagonista había notado cómo la castaña había vaciado su monedero para comprar las entradas, de manera que él no dejó que la chica viera su muy adinerada billetera al momento de comprar las palomitas de maíz.

Una vez dentro, Ochaco corrió a sentarse en el mejor lugar de la sala.

—¡Rápido, Todoroki! ¡Este es el mejor lugar! —exclamó la adolescente al tiempo en que saltaba sobre una fila de asientos para caer sentada en uno.

El de la cicatriz simplemente caminó con tranquilidad hacia donde se encontraba ella. _"Muy bien, Shouto. Tienes una nueva oportunidad de acercarte a ella antes de empezar la película"._

—Uraraka, cuando tienes miedo, ¿qué prefieres abrazar? ¿Algo frío o algo caliente? Porque te puedo ofrecer las dos —"coqueteó" el muchacho con una clara alusión a sus brazos y quirk.

La castaña volvió a reír de buena gana.

—Todoroki, estando junto a ti las risas no paran nunca —comentó entre jadeos—. Vamos, siéntate a mi lado —invitó señalando el asiento a su izquierda.

" _Creo que salió bien"_ pensó el semi albino sentándose donde le había dicho su cita. Después de una corta espera en la que llegaron algunas personas más a la sala, las luces se apagaron e iniciaron los comerciales antes de la película.

—Este comercial ya lo había visto —confesó el bastardo mitad y mitad—. Lo dieron justo antes de tu pelea con Bakugou.

—Ah, sí, mi pelea —suspiró Uraraka bajando la mirada desanimadamente.

" _Se ve decaída. Creo que lo correcto en estos momentos es preguntarle qué le pasa"_ pensó el de ojos heterocromáticos.

—¿Uraraka, qué sucede? —inquirió.

—No es nada, es sólo que por tu comentario recordé mi pelea con él y también los sentimientos que abrumaron mi corazón esa vez —admitió la castaña aún cabizbaja.

" _¿Sentimientos que abrumaron su corazón? ¿Es que acaso hubo algo entre ellos? ¡Maldición, no me di cuenta! Aunque claro, en esos tiempos estaba ciego de odio hacia mi padre. Todavía lo odio"._

—¿Todoroki, puedo hacerte una pregunta? —interrumpió Uraraka sus pensamientos abruptamente.

—Claro, puedes preguntarme lo que quieras —se apresuró a decir el muchacho.

—Bueno… si tú tuvieras mi quirk, ¿podrías haber derrotado a Bakugou? —interrogó.

—Habría perdido muy fácilmente —respondió el semi pelirrojo sin dudar ni pensar.

—¿E-en serio? —Ochaco abrió desmesuradamente los ojos pensando que en realidad no había tenido oportunidad.

—Digo, me refiero a que yo no podría manejar tu quirk con la facilidad con que tú lo haces —se corrigió con celeridad—. Tú eres una persona muy talentosa e ingeniosa, por eso pudiste dar una gran pelea. Es más, creo que la tuya duró un poco más que la mía con Bakugou.

La chica estaba sin palabras. Realmente no esperaba una respuesta tan larga y consoladora por parte de Todoroki. Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, la película empezó.

* * *

Afuera de la sala de cine, Jirou tenía una de sus orejas clavada en la pared.

—¿Y? ¿Qué ha pasado? —cuestionó Midoriya ansioso.

—Pues Todoroki casi lo arruina, pero lo arregló al último momento —informó Earphone Jack.

—Muy bien, Kyouka-san —agradeció Momo—. Por favor, síguenos informando de todo lo que suceda.

—No tengo problema en ayudar a Todoroki y Ochaco, pero ¿no es algo ilegal usar mi quirk de esta manera para espiarlos? —inquirió Jirou.

—Ese es el dilema del amor —declaró Iida dramáticamente—. Pero no temas, compañera, ya he ideado un castigo para ti por usar tu quirk y uno para nosotros tres por obligarte a usarlo.

—Vaya, qué alivio —contestó sarcásticamente Kyouka.

De regreso en la sala de cine, Todoroki había ignorado los primeros veinte minutos de película esperando el momento oportuno para darle un dato curioso de dicho largometraje a su cita. No obstante, no encontraba ninguna oportunidad, ya que Uraraka reía, lloraba, comía, se sorprendía o se tapaba los ojos cada vez que quería hablarle.

Todoroki volvió su cabeza hacia la gran pantalla y lanzó un suspiro mientras veía cómo un mapache comenzaba un número improvisado de rap que incitaba a los otros mapaches a atacar a las personas.

—Oye, Uraraka —llamó el semi pelirrojo entre susurros—. ¿Sabías que esa coreografía la inventó el héroe bailarín…?

—Ahora no, Todoroki —le interrumpió la castaña también susurrando—. Los mapaches van a entrar en el asilo de ancianos.

Shouto se fijó entonces en la blanca mano de la chica que descansaba en el brazo de su asiento. _"Bueno, hablarle no está dando resultados. Tal vez debería intentar aproximarme de otra manera"._ De esta forma, él acercó su mano derecha lentamente y, cuando sólo faltaba un centímetro para tocar la de Ochaco, Uravity quitó su mano para cubrirse el rostro dado a que había visto una escena horrible en la película.

" _Me ha evitado"_ concluyó Todoroki _"Tal vez piensa que mi mano es muy fría. Seguiré los consejos de OC-chan e intentaré otro tipo de acercamiento"_.

Entonces el muchacho estiró sus brazos como si estuviera despertando de un largo sueño y dejó caer su brazo derecho con la intención de tomar a Uraraka por los hombros. Cuando casi lograba su cometido, la chica se agachó.

—Vaya, se me cayeron unas palomitas de maíz —susurró ella al aire.

" _Ha vuelto a esquivarme"_ pensó el de la cicatriz volviendo a su posición original _"Esto de acercarse es más difícil de lo que parece. Pero no me voy a dar por vencido, aún tengo mi arma secreta"._

Shouto inspiró profundamente, la maniobra que estaba por realizar era muy arriesgada. Era un movimiento de todo o nada. El adolescente cerró los ojos y dejó caer su cuerpo para intentar reposar su cabeza en el suave hombro de la castaña.

—Quiero más dulces —murmuró la chica sin darse cuenta de las intenciones de su compañero.

De esta forma, ella le dio la espalda a Todoroki y se inclinó para alcanzar su bolso que se encontraba en el asiento contiguo al suyo.

" _Fallé"_ sentenció Todoroki volviendo tristemente a su posición original _"Les he fallado a todos: a Midoriya, a Iida y a OC-chan. Deshonor, esto es un gran deshonor"._ El semi albino apretó los puños y cerró los ojos con fuerza.

—Estás temblando, Todoroki-kun —escuchó suavemente a su lado—. ¿La película te ha asustado? No te preocupes, estoy contigo.

Shouto sintió cómo Uraraka tomaba su brazo para acercarlo hacia ella provocando que abriera los ojos con sorpresa. _"Es tan dulce y preocupada. Realmente me gusta"_. El de la cicatriz concentró toda su fuerza de voluntad para impedir que su lado frío regulara su temperatura y así no molestar a Ochaco. No obstante, dicha acción tuvo un efecto secundario. Por primera vez en mucho, mucho tiempo, Todoroki se sonrojó. Aunque claro, como era un cine oscuro, nadie se dio cuenta.

Después de dos horas, la película de 140 minutos había terminado y nuestra adorable pareja salía del cine con una sonrisa.

—Que divertida película —decía Uraraka sonriente para después voltear hacia su acompañante—. No te preocupes, no le diré a nadie tu secreto de que no te gustan las películas de terror —añadió guiñando un ojo.

" _Ni siquiera vi la película, pero le daré la razón"_ pensó el muchacho.

—Gracias —contestó simplemente Todoroki.

—¿Me disculpas? Iré al tocador un momento —avisó la castaña para posteriormente dejarlo solo.

" _Bueno, este ha sido un día productivo. De alguna manera siento que me he acercado más a ella"_ eran los pensamientos que cruzaban por su cabeza _"Tal vez me permita que la acompañe a su casa… Un momento, ahora vivimos todos en UA. En ese caso, espero que me deje acompañarla hasta la puerta de su dormitorio"._

—¡Todoroki-kun! —escuchó que lo llamaban

—Midoriya —pronunció el aludido reconociendo la voz de inmediato mientras veía a su amigo acercarse a él.

—¿Cómo te ha ido en tu cita? —interrogó Izuku—. Vine para asegurarme de que todo esté saliendo bien.

—Pues Uraraka me tomó del brazo la mayor parte de la película —contó Shouto con un tono de voz que parecía ser neutral, pero en realidad, estaba avergonzado.

—¡Vaya, es increíble! —expresó Deku con emoción—. Después de que Uraraka descubriera tu miedo a las películas de terror, no escuchamos nada más así que nos preocupamos.

—Pero yo no le temo a las películas de terror —refutó el de la quemadura—. ¿Y cómo saben lo que ella dijo?

—Jirou lo escuchaba todo y nos iba contando —explicó.

—¿Jirou? —cuestionó Todoroki arqueando una ceja.

—Sí, ella y Yaoyorozu nos descubrieron, se conmovieron y decidieron ayudarnos —informó alegremente el portador de OFA.

—Está bien, se iban a enterar eventualmente —suspiró el más alto restándole importancia al asunto mientras desviaba la mirada y se cruzaba de brazos.

—Bueno, como no has tenido problemas con tu cita, me iré para que no tengas interrupciones…

—¡Deku! —gritó una voz de chica acercándose al lugar.

Midoriya y Todoroki notaron con horror cómo Uraraka trotaba alegremente hacia ellos, aunque inclinándose más hacia el peli verde.

—¿Ya no estás ocupado? ¡Qué alegría! ¡Así podremos estar los tres juntos! —exclamó entusiasta la joven.

—Oh, pues… yo no puedo estar con ustedes porque… todavía tengo asuntos… pendientes —balbuceó Izuku en un intento de no arruinar la cita de su amigo.

—¡Vamos, Deku! ¡No seas así! —insistió la chica de cara redonda—. Apuesto a que Todoroki y yo podemos ayudarte en tus asuntos ¿Cierto, Todoroki?

—En realidad, no esperaba que Midoriya apareciera aquí —dijo clavando su vista en su querido amigo.

—No digas eso, ¿o acaso prefieres que Deku y yo estemos solos el resto de la tarde? —preguntó Uravity con un leve sonrojo en sus ya sonrosadas mejillas.

—¡No! —se apresuró a decir el protagonista de esta historia.

" _No quiero pensar que estoy celoso, pero esto parece tener más realismo que el Bakugou x Uraraka"_ reflexionó.

—Lo siento, pero en realidad no pueden acompañarme —refutó Midoriya—, porque yo… quedé en verme con alguien.

—¿De verdad? ¿Con quién? —cuestionó la castaña entrecerrando los ojos—. ¿Acaso con Iida?

—No, no es con Iida —negó rápidamente Izuku—. Es con… tú sabes… ehm…

Antes de que el muchacho pudiera seguir hablando, una cuarta persona llegó al lugar dispuesta a salvar al protagonista del manga.

—Midoriya-san, lamento la tardanza —pronunció Momo acercándose a paso raudo.

—¿Yaomomo, qué estás haciendo aquí? —inquirió Ochaco sorprendida.

—Pues le pedí a Midoriya-san que nos juntásemos para que me acompañara a comprar zapatos —mintió Yaoyorozu.

—¿Comprar zapatos? —repitió la amante del mochi—. Si ese es el caso, entonces podemos ir todos juntos.

—Lo siento, Ochaco-san, pero la verdad preferiría que me acompañara sólo Midoriya-san. No sé si me entiendes —replicó la pelinegra guiñando un ojo.

" _Yo sí entiendo"_ contestó Todoroki en su mente _"Yaoyorozu seguramente se refiere al gran estilo de zapatos que tiene Midoriya. Son muy llamativos"._

Uraraka, por su parte, se quedó en silencio y con la boca entreabierta.

—Bueno, ya nos tenemos que ir. Vamos, Midoriya-san —dijo Momo empezando a caminar.

—¡Adiós, chicos! —se despidió el de pecas yéndose con la pelinegra.

Shouto se fijó en cómo su acompañante no les quitó la vista de encima hasta que desaparecieron en una esquina.

—¿Uraraka, te gustaría ir a alguna otra parte antes de volver a los dormitorios? —interrogó el adolescente.

Ella se mantuvo callada un instante antes de contestar.

—Lo siento, pero preferiría volver ahora —contestó la chica dándole una sonrisa que Todoroki rápidamente identificó como falsa.

* * *

—Midoriya, casi arruinas la cita de Todoroki —regañó Iida cuando Izuku y Momo se reencontraron con ellos—. Se suponía que le ibas a preguntar cómo le estaba yendo y después regresarías discretamente.

—Lo siento, perdí la noción del tiempo —se disculpó el aludido avergonzado.

—Además, tienes suerte de que yo haya estado aquí, porque de otra manera nadie habría podido ir a ayudarte —recalcó Creati.

—¿Y eso por qué? —preguntó Jirou.

—Pues Iida no podía ir debido a que Ochaco-san también lo creía ocupado y tú no podías ir por tu compromiso con Bakugou-san —contestó Momo.

—¡¿Compromiso?! —se exaltó Kyouka—. ¡No hay nada entre Bakugou y yo! Además, con tu excusa para irte creo que confundiste a la pobre Uraraka.

—Eso no puede ser —se defendió Momo contrariada—. Quedó bastante claro que quería la compañía de Midoriya-san para comprar zapatos debido a su gran estilo.

—No —negó con la cabeza Jirou.

Regresando con Todoroki y Uraraka, nuestra pareja no romántica caminaba silentemente hacia UA. El semi pelirrojo pensaba en un buen tema de conversación, ya que desde que se habían despedido de Midoriya y Yaoyorozu, la chica se encontraba anormalmente callada. _"Necesito encontrar alguna manera de romper el hielo. No se me ocurre nada. No puedo comentar sobre la película porque no le presté atención y hablar del clima es muy cliché, así que sólo me queda una opción"._

—¿Uraraka, crees que la Tierra es plana? —cuestionó Shouto.

Ochaco simplemente se volteó a verlo con sus profundos ojos marrones para luego esbozar una pequeña sonrisa.

—Eres un buen chico, Todoroki —contestó ella sin más, volviendo su vista al camino.

—Gracias —dijo el aludido alegre de que le contestase, pero confundido por la respuesta.

—¿Sabes? Fue un gran impacto para mi ver a Deku irse con Yaomomo —admitió la castaña.

—Sí, para mí también lo fue —concordó el hijo de Endeavor. _"No esperaba que Yaoyorozu apareciera a salvar la situación. Se lo agradeceré después"_ agregó en su mente.

—¿Todoroki, puedo decirte un secreto? —preguntó sin voltear a verlo—. No se lo debes contar a nadie ¿sí?

—Sí, puedes confiarme lo que sea —afirmó el de cabellos bicolores.

—Yo… creo que me gusta Deku.

 **¡Plot twist! ¡Apuesto que nadie esperaba que a Uraraka le gustase Midoriya! ¿Qué va a hacer el pobre Todoroki? ¿Se rendirá? ¿Luchará? ¿Ambas juntas? ¿Cada una por sí sola? ¿Se requiere información adicional? Pues si quieren saberlo, tendrán que leer el siguiente capítulo.**

 **Ahora, para pasar el rato hasta que publique la continuación, les dejaré unas preguntirigillas.**

 **¿Midoriya será capaz de guardar un secreto que no tenga que ver con All Might?  
¿Dejarán de molestar a Jirou por haber besado a Bakugou… en la mejilla?  
¿En qué parte de la sala de cine está el "mejor lugar"?  
¿Cuáles son los castigos inventados por Iida?  
¿Cuántas veces se habrá sonrojado Todoroki en su vida?  
¿De qué se trataba la película?  
¿Creen que la Tierra es plana?**

 **Todas, alguna o ninguna de estas preguntas tal vez sean respondidas en algún próximo capítulo de ¿Qué es lo que siento?**

 **¡Gracias a Minumikyun, Layla Eucliffe, Lulmei y a FleyaEclipse por sus reviews! ¡Además, nuevamente gracias a FleyaEclipse por agregarme a favs!**

 **¿Reviews?**

 **PD: ¡Feliz Año Nuevo muy atrasado!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Boku no Hero Academia es propiedad de Kohei Horikoshi.**

 **Capítulo V  
Resolución**

En cierta habitación del tercer piso del edificio de dormitorios de la clase 1-A, una chica estornudaba.

—Maldita sea, odio estar resfriada —gruñó la muchacha mientras se limpiada la nariz con un pañuelo.

La joven observó la hora en la pantalla de su computadora portátil.

—Bueno, las clases ya acabaron. Seguramente llegarán pronto.

La adolescente decidió ponerse en acción y limpiar su habitación para que se viera más presentable, aunque no sin estornudar unas cuantas veces. Varios minutos después, escuchó golpes en su puerta.

—Adelante —dijo la chica, quien se había sentado en su cama.

—¿Kyouka-san, cómo estás? Te traje los apuntes de la clase —saludó Momo entrando a la habitación.

—Buenas tardes, compañera Jirou —habló Iida ingresando detrás de la pelinegra—. Te he traído medicinas para tu pronta recuperación.

—Y yo traje una sopa de pollo —continuó Midoriya, quien cerraba la marcha.

—Gracias, chicos. Sabía que podía contar con ustedes —agradeció la peli morada recibiendo los regalos y empezando a consumir la sopa.

—¡Muy bien, chicos! —gritó Tenya con energía—. Ahora que estamos reunidos, es momento de comenzar la reunión del Club de los Zapatos Rojos.

—Iida, sigo sin estar convencido del nombre —comentó Izuku.

—Pero Midoriya ¿acaso ese día de la cita de Todoroki no fuimos todos a comprarnos unos hermosos zapatos rojos? —inquirió el presidente de la clase.

—Sí, es cierto. Por ello, no sabemos qué sucedió al final de la cita —replicó Deku.

—Bueno, es por eso que tenemos esta importante reunión —continuó Yaoyorozu—. Ya han pasado dos semanas desde ese encuentro y en base a nuestras observaciones, es momento de deducir qué sucedió, puesto que ni Todoroki ni Uraraka hablan de ello. ¿Midoriya-san, serías tan amable de comenzar?

—De acuerdo —accedió—. En el transcurso de estas dos semanas, Todoroki ha evitado hablar a solas conmigo. Podemos mantener una conversación casual si hay otras personas presentes, sin embargo, a la primera oportunidad se retira. Por otro lado, Uraraka se comporta igual que siempre excepto cuando Yaoyorozu viene a hablarme, ya que en ese momento huye del lugar.

—Muy bien, Midoriya-san —agradeció Momo—. ¿Iida-san, serías tan amable de continuar?

—Por supuesto, compañera —Iida carraspeó—. Todoroki se comporta normalmente conmigo y prefiere dirigirme la palabra a mí si es que estamos con Midoriya. Además, hace una semana y media me pidió prestado el juego de OC-chan y no me lo ha devuelto. En cambio, Uraraka no tiene ningún comportamiento distinto cuando yo estoy en su presencia. No obstante, he notado que cuando Uraraka habla con Todoroki, él siempre intenta sonreír, pero cuando ella se va, inmediatamente lo rodea un aura depresiva.

—Maravilloso, Iida-san, lo hiciste muy bien —felicitó la pelinegra.

—Muchas gracias —contestó el de anteojos—. Por favor, cuéntanos lo que has observado.

—Muy bien —Yaoyorozu inhaló profundo antes de iniciar su narración—. Lo que yo he podido observar con respecto al comportamiento de Ochaco-san es el hecho de que ella me ha estado evitando, puesto que si nos encontramos las dos solas, huye inmediatamente sin dirigirme la palabra, además de que también rechaza mi ayuda para estudiar. No está demás agregar que parece muy tensa cuando me acerco a Midoriya-san y siempre nos observa a la distancia.

"Por otro lado, siempre que hablo con Todoroki-san, él me da respuestas cortas, aunque eso es una actitud normal en él. Sin embargo, hace tres noches lo escuché hablando por teléfono pidiendo grandes sumas de dinero. Eso es todo".

—Realmente estamos ante un enigma, compañeros —comentó Iida.

—La verdad no entiendo qué sucedió, la cita parecía ir perfecta —decía Midoriya con la mano en el mentón.

—Tal vez faltó un beso al final de la cita. En las novelas románticas que he leído siempre hay uno —acotó la pelinegra.

—Quizá si hubo beso —consideró Izuku—, pero salió mal.

—No obstante, eso no explica su extraño comportamiento para con ustedes —refutó Tenya.

El trío de jóvenes aspirantes a héroes se encontraba pensativo mientras Jirou terminaba de degustar tranquilamente su sopa. Una vez acabada, decidió hablar.

—Chicos, creo que ya sé lo que ha pasado.

—¿De verdad? —se asombró Momo—. Ilumínanos, Kyouka-san.

Earphone Jack se aclaró la garganta y cerró los ojos, concentrándose en lo que quería decir. Pasaron tres minutos completos y la joven seguía en silencio.

—¿Qué sucede, compañera? —cuestionó Ingenium.

—Lo que voy a decir es un poco vergonzoso —advirtió Jirou sonrojándose un poco, sin perder la seriedad—. En primer lugar, esto es culpa directa de Midoriya y Yaomomo.

—¿Qué? ¡Pero yo fui a ayudar! —saltó la de la cola de caballo colocándose una mano en el pecho.

—Tal vez sea cierto, no debí ir a interrumpir —se apenó Deku agachando la cabeza.

—Si lo que observaron es cierto —continuó Kyouka—, la conclusión lógica es que Ochaco, al verlos a ustedes juntos, creyó que estaban en una cita, lo cual la hizo espabilar y se dio cuenta de que sentía algo por Midoriya. Como en este último tiempo ha mejorado su amistad con Todoroki, decidió contárselo antes de que él se le pudiera declarar. De esta forma, Ochaco evita a Yomomo por celos, misma razón por la cual Todoroki evita a Midoriya.

Los tres oyentes estaban atónitos por la explicación de la peli morada.

—Esa es una conjetura digna de una alumna ejemplar de UA —felicitó Tenya.

—Fue una conclusión magnífica, Kyouka-san —halagó la pelinegra—. Se nota que fuiste la primera en tener experiencias amorosas.

—Yaomomo, por favor. Olvídalo —rogó Jirou a su amiga.

—¡Pero te admiro! —insistió la aludida.

Midoriya, por su parte, estaba estoico como un vikingo estoico y vasto.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó el peli azul.

—Y-yo... gustar… —balbuceó el portador de One for All empezando a colorarse.

—Midoriya-san, relájate —trató de tranquilizar Momo—. Te juro que yo jamás te veré de otra forma que no sea mi amigo.

—Gusto… ¡chica! —seguía musitando Izuku colocándose más rojo.

Jirou se puso una mascarilla y tomó a Midoriya por los hombros.

—Sí, Midoriya, le gustas a Uraraka —repitió—. Pero la pregunta que tienes que hacerte es: ¿A ti te gusta ella?

El muchacho miró directamente a los ojos de la chica y tragó en seco.

—No, sólo la veo como amiga —admitió Deku volviendo a su color original.

—Sin embargo, Midoriya no puede ir directamente a rechazarla, pues eso le rompería el corazón —habló el presidente de la clase—. Lo que tiene que pasar es que ella se debe fijar en Todoroki.

—Pero antes de eso —interrumpió Yaoyorozu—, tenemos que demostrar que Midoriya-san y yo no estamos saliendo para que elimine sus celos y se fije en cosas importantes, como Todoroki.

—Entonces después será tarea de él ganarse el afecto de Ochaco poco a poco y nosotros podremos seguir con nuestras vidas —finalizó la peli morada.

—Vaya, Jirou, eres muy inteligente —la aduló el de pecas—. Pero… ¿puedo pedirte algo?

—Sí, claro ¿qué necesitas?

—¿Podrías… soltarme los hombros? —pidió desviando la mirada—. Me estás poniendo nervioso.

—¡Oh, sí! Lo siento —dijo Jirou soltándolo como si le quemara el contacto mientras se sonrojaba bajo la mascarilla.

En ese instante, el cuerpo de Iida empezó a vibrar con fuerza.

—Tengo una llamada —anunció el muchacho mirando su teléfono—. Si me permiten, iré a contestar afuera —Dicho esto, se retiró de la habitación.

—Kyouka-san, aprovechando esta pequeña pausa en nuestra reunión, ¿podría decirte algo? —inquirió la pelinegra.

—Sí, claro. Somos amigas ¿no? —accedió Jirou extrañada por tal pregunta.

—Bueno, pues… como sabes, has estado enferma —empezó Momo.

—Me he dado cuenta —contestó la de orejas largas arqueando una ceja.

—…y debido a ello no participaste en los ejercicios de rescate —continuó Yaoyorozu.

—Es cierto, ¿quién me reemplazó? —indagó.

—Yo fui —contestó Midoriya alzando la mano—. Me tocó ser salvado por Kacchan.

—¿Y cómo te fue? —interrogó Jirou.

—Pues me arrojó con su quirk por más de cincuenta metros para salvarme de una bomba falsa que estaba cerca de donde me escondía, aunque me dolió la caída —contó el protagonista del manga.

—Así es, Midoriya-san fue el primer rescatado —recordó Momo—, y el orden de rescate es precisamente el tema del que quiero hablarte.

—Bueno, adelante —alentó Jirou quien ya tenía una idea de hacia dónde iba la conversación.

—Es que Bakugou-san como que me rescató de última y yo como que lo… besé… —narró Yaoyorozu agudizando su voz al final, como si temiera la reacción de su amiga.

—Supongo que en ese caso, las dos hemos pasado por una situación vergonzosa. ¿Acaso Kaminari se burló de ti? —cuestionó la peli morada—. Porque lo voy a golpear.

—No, no, Kaminari-san no dijo nada, de hecho, no necesité apoyo para efectuar mi rol de ciudadana —contestó Creati—. Pero pensé que estarías enojada.

—¿Enojada? —se extrañó Jirou.

—Ya sabes, yo besé al chico que tú habías besado primero. ¿Eso no es algo que hace que las amigas se peleen? —cuestionó Yaoyorozu ladeando la cabeza.

—Sí, pero a ninguna de las dos le gustó hacerlo, así que no hay razón para pelear —explicó la interlocutora.

—A mí me gustó —replicó Momo.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Te gusta Bakugou/Kacchan?! —saltaron Jirou y Midoriya totalmente impactados.

—No, no me gusta Bakugou-san, sino que me gustó besarlo, ya que sus mejillas son muy suaves —admitió la más alta.

Los dos oyentes tenían el rostro desencajado. Realmente no esperaban ese tipo de confesión por parte de la pelinegra.

—¡Chicos, eso es! —exclamó Yaoyorozu entusiasmada por la nueva idea que acababa de llegar a su mente—. Ya sé cómo podemos resolver el malentendido con Ochaco-san.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó Midoriya.

—Vamos a fingir que a mí me gusta Bakugou-san y que te confío el secreto a ti —reveló Momo mirando al muchacho—. Así, cuando Ochaco-san nos escuche, se le evaporarán los celos y problema resuelto.

—¡Pero si dices eso, nos generaría más problemas y enredos! —replicó Kyouka.

—No te preocupes, si nadie aparte de Ochaco-san nos escucha, entonces todo saldrá bien —respondió la de la cola de caballo.

Jirou y Midoriya intercambiaron miradas. Realmente no creían que fuera un buen plan, pero por ahora era lo único que tenían. En eso, la puerta de la habitación se abrió.

—Discúlpenme, compañeros, por haber tardado tanto en mi conversación telefónica —se disculpó Iida haciendo una reverencia.

—No te preocupes, Iida-san, porque ahora tenemos un plan —dijo Momo con confianza.

* * *

Era un nuevo día de clases, Midoriya se encontraba un poco nervioso porque Midnight-sensei se encontraba haciendo preguntas a estudiantes al azar y, cómo él había pasado casi toda la noche planeando eliminar los celos de Uraraka, se le olvidó estudiar.

—¡Muy bien, chicos! —exclamó la maestra agitando su látigo—. ¿Quién puede decirme el nombre del famoso héroe inglés de las años 90's?

—¡Daniel Radcliffe! —gritó Kaminari colocándose abruptamente de pie.

—¡Kaminari, cállate! ¡Has respondido lo mismo a todas las preguntas! ¡Siéntate! —le regañó Midnight—. Ahora, ¿quién puede responder la pregunta que no sea Yaoyorozu ni Kaminari? ¿Bakugou?

—Capitán Britania —gruñó el aludido.

—Felicidades, te has ganado una carita sonriente —congratuló la adulta colocando una pegatina en el escritorio del muchacho.

Así continuaron las horas de clases hasta que finalmente llegó el receso del almuerzo y, tal como lo esperaba Midoriya, Todoroki salió disparado como una flecha, lo cual indicaba que seguía evitándolo o, tal vez, porque era "Miércoles de Soba". De cualquier manera, el de pecas se apresuró a ir al gran comedor y quince minutos después se encontraba de pie con su bandeja de comida en la mano, buscando una mesa en la cual sentarse.

—Esto se ve lleno —murmuraba el joven a sí mismo—, pero le prometí a Iida que conseguiría una mesa para hablar de lo que haríamos en la tarde.

Midoriya pasó sus ojos por las mesas que se veían más desocupadas. En una vio a varios chicos de Estudios Generales, incluido Shinsou, el cual entrecerró los ojos cuando lo miró. En otra mesa vio a Hatsume Mei dándole martillazos a lo que parecía ser un cohete y decidió que no se iba a sentar allí. En la siguiente mesa se podía apreciar a un chico alto y rubio con una gran sonrisa, otro muchacho que parecía deprimido y una joven de cabello largo que no dejaba de parlotear, pero el destino le decía a Midoriya que aún no debía hablar con ellos. El muchacho observaba unas mesas en las que había alumnos de la clase B cuando sintió una voz.

—¡Deku! —lo llamó una chica alegre—. ¿Qué haces ahí parado? ¡Siéntate con nosotros!

Izuku se volteó hacia la voz y se encontró con Todoroki y Uraraka sentados solos en una mesa. _"Esto es malo. Si me siento con ellos, la situación se volvería incómoda para Todoroki"_ pensó el peli verde _"Debo decir rápido una excusa"._

—Lo siento, chicos, pero hoy no puedo almorzar con ustedes —rechazó el peli verde—, pues hoy voy a almorzar con… Kacchan.

—¡Jódete, Deku! ¡No voy a comer contigo! —escupió Bakugou que convenientemente pasó caminando junto a Midoriya.

—Ya saben cómo nos llevamos —se excusó Izuku con Uraraka y Todoroki para después seguir a su amigo de la infancia.

Instantes después, el peli verde llegó al lugar en donde Katsuki comía junto a Kirishima y Kaminari.

—Midoriya, hombre. Qué bueno verte —saludó Kirishima, quien estaba sentado junto a Bakugou.

—Veo que al fin has decidido juntarte con los chicos populares. No te preocupes, yo te enseñaré a hablar con las chicas —dijo Kaminari sentado frente a Kirishima.

—¡Maldita sea, Deku! ¿Ahora también me quieres joder el almuerzo? —gruñó Katsuki viendo como su "querido amigo" tomaba asiento frente a él.

—Lo siento, Kacchan, pero ésta era mi única salida —justificó el de pecas.

El aludido simplemente bufó y se concentró en su comida.

—Oye, Midoriya ¿viste el nuevo tráiler de la siguiente película de MLP? —preguntó Kaminari entusiasmado.

—Eh… No. ¿Qué es MLP? —cuestionó Izuku confundido.

—¡Que qué es MLP! —repitió el rubio eléctrico estupefacto—. ¿Acaso viviste bajo una roca todo este tiempo? ¡MLP es…!

—¡Kaminari, no molestes a Midoriya con tus estupideces! —interrumpió Jirou llegando a la mesa junto a Yaoyorozu.

—Buen trabajo encontrando una mesa, Midoriya-san —felicitó Momo sentándose junto a Bakugou.

—Oye, oye. Yo encontré esta mesa y fue ayer —se quejó Denki mientras Kyouka tomaba asiento al lado de Midoriya.

—¡¿Por qué todo el puto mundo quiere venir a joder mi almuerzo?! —protestó Katsuki dejando de comer abruptamente.

—Vamos, hombre, no te pongas así. Comer con más gente es divertido —replicó Kirishima.

—Eso es cierto —apoyó Momo—. Así podemos fortalecer los lazos entre nosotros, al igual que en los entrenamientos.

—Además, mira la suerte que tienes, Bakugou —habló Kaminari—. ¡Las dos chicas que te besaron están aquí!

Katsuki no lo soportó más, se tragó toda la comida de golpe y se largó del lugar antes de que alguien notara su sonrojo.

—¿Dije algo malo? —interrogó Yaoyorozu extrañada.

—Bakugou se pone sensible con ese tema —comentó Kirishima restándole importancia—. Pero bueno, será mejor que lo siga para evitar que haga un desastre ¿Vienes, Kaminari?

—Yo paso, prefiero quedarme con las chicas —respondió Denki.

—Kaminari, tú lo hiciste enojar. Ve a disculparte —regañó Jirou.

—Está bien —suspiró el rubio yéndose junto al pelirrojo.

—Vaya, nunca había visto a Kacchan tan avergonzado —comentó Midoriya sorprendido.

—No entiendo la razón, puesto que los besos que recibió estaban bien justificados —opinó Yaoyorzu—. Debería alegrarse de completar los ejercicios de rescate correctamente.

—¡Los besos no están justificados! ¡Son vergonzosos! —saltó Kyouka.

Izuku decidió comer su almuerzo mientras escuchaba cómo Jirou le explicaba a Yaoyorozu que en la sociedad japonesa actual era muy bochornoso besar a muchachos en la mejilla.

—¿Entonces sugieres que son mejores en… la boca? —cuestionó Momo sonrojada.

—¡NO! —vociferó la peli morada, roja como un tomate, incorporándose de golpe.

—Tranquilas, compañeras. Están distrayendo de la ingesta de alimentos al resto de los estudiantes de UA —dijo Iida llegando a la mesa.

—¡Iida, que bueno que llegas! —se alegró Izuku—. Tengo dudas de cómo procederemos con el plan que hicimos anoche.

—No te preocupes, ya me aseguré de escribir todo el plan para que no se nos olvide —tranquilizó el de anteojos mientras se sentaba con ellos.

Por otro lado, en una mesa que se encontraba a una distancia precisa como si hubiera sido planeado por el autor, Uraraka y Todoroki observaban a sus amigos.

—¿Viste eso, Todoroki? Es lo más raro que he presenciado en todo el día —comentó la castaña sin despegar su mirada de Deku.

—¿Qué tiene de peculiar? —inquirió Shouto mirando a su acompañante.

—Primero, Deku nunca se sienta con Bakugou. Segundo, llegaron Kyouka y… ehm… _ella._ Tercero, Bakugou y sus amigos se fueron. Cuarto, Kyouka gritó, apareció Iida y ahora todos conversan como si estuvieran guardando un gran secreto —enumeró Uraraka.

—Quizá hablan de los ejercicios de rescate que hacemos Bakugou y yo. A él siempre le molesta el tema —respondió el semi albino.

—Puede ser —dijo la chica llevándose una mano a la barbilla—. Por cierto, ¿cómo vas con los ejercicios?

—Creo que voy bien, he mantenido mí tiempo de rescate —informó el semi pelirrojo.

—Me alegra escuchar eso. La verdad es que pensaba ofrecerme como voluntaria para ayudarlos en los ejercicios —reveló Ochaco.

—¿De verdad? —cuestionó el de la cicatriz sorprendido y un poquito emocionado.

—Sí, pero me enteré de que la última chica rescatada debe besar a su salvador y si se da la casualidad de que me toca Bakugou…

—¡Yo jamás permitiría que eso sucediera! —interrumpió Todoroki con decisión, mirándola directamente a los ojos.

—Eres un gran amigo, gracias por querer evitarme incomodidades —sonrió Uraraka sin entender las intenciones del muchacho—. ¿Qué me dices tú? ¿Te han dado muchos besos?

—No, nunca he rescatado a una chica al final —admitió el de la quemadura.

—Oh, qué curioso —comentó la joven—. Lamento dejarte, pero quedé en hacer los deberes con Tsuyu-chan y ahora me tengo que ir. ¡Nos vemos en clase!

—Adiós —se despidió viendo cómo se alejaba.

" _Me gusta pasar tiempo con ella, pero me duele saber que prefiere a Midoriya. Supongo que está bien, de todas maneras él es el mejor"._ Todoroki terminó sus alimentos y se retiró del lugar.

* * *

Ya había terminado el período de clases y los chicos regresaron a los dormitorios. Iida y Midoriya se encontraban frente a la puerta de la habitación de Todoroki.

—¿Estás listo, Midoriya? —cuestionó el presidente de la clase.

—Estoy listo —respondió el peli verde con resolución, dispuesto a enfrentar cualquier cosa que estuviera detrás de esa puerta.

Los dos muchachos decidieron romper la norma japonesa y entraron al dormitorio sin anunciarse. Sin embargo, se detuvieron en seco ante la horrenda visión que se encontraba ante sus ojos. En efecto, querido lector, ambos jóvenes contemplaron a Todoroki sentado en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas, encorvado hacia delante sobre lo que parecía ser una consola portátil y solamente vistiendo su ropa interior.

—Chicos, es de mala educación no golpear la puerta —regañó el de la cicatriz mirando a sus amigos mientras fruncía el ceño.

—¿Todoroki, qué estás haciendo? —cuestionó Midoriya horrorizado.

—Estoy jugando —aclaró alzando la consola para que la visualizaran mejor.

—¿Esa es OC-chan? —indagó Iida ajustándose los anteojos.

—Así es —confirmó simplemente.

Izuku y Tenya intercambiaron miradas de preocupación.

—Todoroki, tenemos que hablar —declaró el de pecas entrando a la habitación junto con Iida y cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

—Si es por los deberes de Historia, ya los hice —avisó Shouto.

—No, Todoroki-kun —habló Iida—. Venimos aquí para hablar de Uraraka.

—¿Uraraka? Pero ella ya no me gusta —contestó el aludido desviando la mirada.

—¿Entonces me puedes decir por qué OC-chan se ve igual a ella? —acusó el presidente de la clase.

El semi albino observó la pantalla de la consola y se enfrentó a la realidad.

—Que OC-chan tenga el cabello, las mejillas, el color de piel, la altura y los ojos de Uraraka no significa que me siga gustando, pues OC-chan tiene un quirk de hielo como el de mi madre —replicó el semi pelirrojo.

—Todoroki, puedes dejar ya de mentir —dijo Midoriya calmadamente—. Sé que estás molesto porque yo le gusto a Uraraka.

El de cabello bicolor soltó la consola, la cual cayó cómodamente en un cojín.

—Entonces ya se te declaró ¿eh? Te felicito —contestó Shouto incorporándose y dándole la espalda.

—A mí no me gusta Uraraka —manifestó Deku.

—¡La rechazaste! —exclamó Todoroki volteando violentamente—. ¡¿Está llorando?!

—¡No, Todoroki, ella no se me ha declarado! —se apresuró a decir el peli verde.

—¿Qué? ¿Entonces cómo supiste eso? —indagó el de la cicatriz más tranquilo.

—Jirou fue quien lo dedujo —reveló Izuku.

—Y es por eso, Todoroki, que venimos a hablar contigo —dijo Iida.

—¿Hablar de qué? —interrogó el de ojos heterocromáticos—. Yo ya he perdido.

—¡No puedes rendirte tan fácilmente! —replicó Midoriya—. ¿Tú quieres a Uraraka?

—Sí —confirmó el hijo de Endeavor.

—¡Si es así, lucha por ella! —alentó Tenya.

—Escucha, Todoroki —retomó la palabra el portador de One for All—. Tenemos un plan para eliminar los celos de Uraraka y hacer que ella vuelva a un estado neutral.

—Entonces tú, compañero —continuó el peli azul—, utilizarás todos tus encantos y lograrás que Uraraka se enamore de ti.

—Chicos… —pronunció Shouto emocionado _"Es maravilloso tener amigos que te apoyen"._

—¡Confía en nosotros! —exclamó Midoriya con una sonrisa.

—Por cierto, compañero —habló el de anteojos—. ¿Puede hacerte una pregunta?

—Sí, claro —aceptó el de cabello bicolor.

—¿Cómo lograste que OC-chan se pareciera a nuestra compañera Uraraka? —cuestionó.

—Usé la tarjeta de crédito de mi padre para comprar todas las expansiones posibles del juego —explicó el semi albino.

—¿No te preocupa gastar tanto dinero? —interrogó el peli azul.

—El dinero es de mi padre, así que no —respondió Shouto encogiéndose de hombros.

—En ese caso, compañero, vayamos por unos refrescos para charlar acerca del brillante plan que ha ideado nuestra compañera Yaoyorozu —invitó el presidente de la clase.

—Sí, vamos —aceptó el semi pelirrojo acercándose a la puerta.

—¡Todoroki, espera! —detuvo Midoriya—. Antes que nada, ponte algo de ropa.

* * *

Un nuevo día de clases había terminado. Uraraka guardaba su material escolar en su bolso cuando una figura se acercó a ella.

—Hola, Uraraka ¿Tienes tiempo para ir a dar una vuelta? —preguntó Todoroki.

—Claro, siempre tengo tiempo para mis amigos —friendzoneó Uraraka sin malas intenciones.

—Que bueno, entonces sígueme —contestó Shouto empezando a caminar.

Uraraka dio un último vistazo hacia el salón de clases y notó que tanto Midoriya como Iida ya se habían ido. Suspiró y se dispuso a seguir a Todoroki. Mientras avanzaban por los terrenos de UA, la castaña se percató de que su amigo caminaba hacia un sector no muy conocido del campus.

—¿Todoroki, a dónde vamos? —se aventuró a indagar.

—A la máquina de café del tercer piso en el ala oeste del Departamento de Economía —informó.

—¿Por qué vamos hacia allá? —se extrañó Ochaco—. Hay una máquina de café en nuestro propio Departamento y hay una en el edificio de los dormitorios.

—Sí, pero a mí me gusta el café que sirve la máquina de café del tercer piso en el ala oeste del Departamento de Economía —replicó Shouto siguiendo su camino.

Uraraka reprimió una risilla. Siempre era muy divertido escuchar hablar a Todoroki, como si para él fuera natural ser tan agradable.

Una vez que ambos estudiantes se encontraban frente a la máquina, Shouto puso en marcha el plan. Utilizó su mano derecha para buscar en su bolsillo derecho y sacó una moneda, pero justo antes de introducirla a la máquina, la arrojó mal disimuladamente hacia una planta decorativa que estaba en el pasillo.

—Oh, se me ha caído la moneda —fingió sorpresa el muchacho.

—¡Yo voy por ella! —exclamó Uraraka yendo a recogerla guiada por el instinto de la pobreza.

En cuanto la chica se agachó para tomar la moneda, escuchó a Todoroki silbar una melodía. La castaña se detuvo en seco sin creer lo que estaba pasando. _"¡¿Todoroki me estaba silbando?!"_ pensó en shock, pero antes de decir algo, otra voz llamó su atención.

—Muchas gracias, amigo Midoriya-san, por escuchar estos problemas que solo un amigo como tú podría escuchar.

—No hay problema, amiga Yaoyorozu, los amigos estamos para oír y aconsejar a nuestros amigos.

Ochaco estaba paralizada, ¡esas eran las voces de Deku y Yaomomo! ¿Quién diría que se iban a encontrar en un lugar así? El semi pelirrojo, por su parte, se dispuso a ejecutar la parte más difícil del plan. Se acercó a Uravity por la espalda y la sujetó por los hombros.

—Escuchemos lo que tengan que decir —le susurró el joven.

" _No puedo creerlo, ¡Todoroki es un chismoso! Aunque no puedo negar que igual tengo curiosidad…"_ pensaba la cara redonda.

—Entonces, amiga Yaoyorozu, sólo para cerciorarme de que no hubo problemas en nuestra comunicación oral ¿Seríais tan amable de repetir la compleja situación en la que te encuentras? —cuestionó Midoriya como si lo hubiera leído de una tarjeta.

—Por supuesto, amigo Midoriya-san, he de reiterar mi situación sentimental actual. He desarrollado sentimientos de carácter romántico hacia Bakugou-san —contestó Momo sobreactuando cada palabra.

—¿Estás segura de que es amor? —interrogó el peli verde con una pregunta que parecía sacada de un manga shoujo.

—Sí, aunque en un principio tenía dudas, he de reconocer que él es el objeto de mis afectos —respondió la pelinegra dramatizando.

—Muy bien, creo que ya escuchamos lo suficiente —le susurró Todoroki a Uraraka—. Será mejor que nos vayamos.

—¡Pero, Todoroki! Escuchaste lo mismo que yo ¿cierto? —preguntó la castaña volteando a verlo, provocando que se pusiera nervioso por la cercanía.

—Sí, pero dilo tú primero.

—¡Deku y Yaomomo sólo eran amigos! Y yo todo este tiempo me comporté como una tonta —se acongojó Ochaco—. Creo que será mejor que vaya a disculparme por haberlos estado evitando.

—Podrías pedir perdón después, para no interrumpir su amistosa conversación —aconsejó.

—Tienes razón. Si fuera ahora, seguramente tendría que dar explicación de por qué estábamos escuchando a escondidas. Además, tú entendiste lo que quiso decir Yaomomo ¿verdad?

—Sí, pero dilo tú primero —reiteró.

—¡A ella le gusta Bakugou! ¡Bakugou! —recalcó.

—Pero eso no es importante —le bajó el perfil Todoroki—. Ahora, ya no tengo deseos de tomar café, así que vayamos a comer un poco de mochi.

—¡Vamos! —exclamó la chica alegre para después tomar al chico del brazo y jalarlo fuera del lugar.

A las afueras del edificio se encontraron con Bakugou, Kirishima, Kaminari y Sero que convenientemente pasaban por ahí.

—¡Todoroki, Uraraka! ¿A ustedes también les gusta el café del Departamento Economía? —cuestionó Kaminari al verlos.

—¡Hola, chicos! —saludó Uraraka alegre para después fijarse en Bakugou—. ¿Cómo está el suertudote de la clase?

La castaña soltó a Todoroki, se acercó a Kacchan y le dio dos amistosos codazos.

—¿Buscas pelea, cara redonda? ¿Qué estupideces estás diciendo? —respondió agresivamente Katsuki.

La chica soltó una risilla antes de voltear hacia los tres amigos del explosivo joven.

—Disfruten al Bakugou enojón, muchachos, porque tal vez en un tiempo más, él se la pasará recibiendo besitos —habló Uraraka provocando expresiones de extrañeza en grupo de chicos.

—¡SE ACABÓ! —rugió Bakugou generando explosiones en sus manos—. ¡ESTÁS MUERTA, URARAKA!

Todoroki rápidamente se puso delante de la aludida.

—No le tocarás un solo cabello —declaró mirándolo desafiante.

—¡A ti también te mataré, bastardo mitad y mitad!

—Ya, chicos, tranquilos —intentó relajar Ochaco—. Ya verán que el tiempo me dará la razón. Vamos, Todoroki, tenemos un mochi que comer.

Así, la castaña se llevó al de cabello bicolor del lugar rápidamente.

—Oye, Bakugou ¿Has pensando que Uraraka quizá sí predice el futuro? —cuestionó Sero.

—Sí, tal vez Jirou te pedirá ser su novio y dejarás de ser desagradable —comentó Kaminari pensativo.

—¡Cállate! —bramó Katsuki yéndose.

Por otro lado, mientras Todoroki caminaba con Uraraka, unos pensamientos asaltaban su mente. _"Ahora que Uraraka ya no piensa mal ni de Midoriya ni de Yaoyorozu, está más alegre. Aunque claro, su radiante alegría que contrasta demasiado con mi seriedad podría atraer a algún otro chico y yo claramente soy una persona celosa. Es por ello que no hay tiempo que perder, me declararé lo más pronto que pueda"._

 **Fin del cap, espero les guste.**

 **¿Subir el capítulo en dos semanas? ¿Por qué tardar dos si puedo tardar casi cuatro? xDD Curiosamente he pensado más cosas para el siguiente capítulo que para este. En fin, qué se le va a hacer. Sólo sé que el final se va a descontrolar y no lo digo yo, lo dice la ciencia (risas de fondo).**

 **¡Gracias a Lecarsteti, Hanny Bell, Discord y a FleyaEclipse por sus reviews!**

 **¡Gracias a Lecarsteti, Hanny Bell y a gamiel200 por agregar esta historia a favs!**

 **Antes de irme, un spoiler de Maze Runner… Mejor no, ni lo he visto xD Así que mejor otro dato…**

… **de Todoroki**

 **¿Quieren saber?**

 **¿De verdad quieren saber?**

…

 **¿Están seguros?**

 **¿No se arrepentirán?**

 **Bueno…**

 **Todoroki canta la canción de La Sirenita, 100% real no fake. ¡Búsquenlo!**

 **¡Dejen reviews!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Boku no Hero Academia es propiedad de Kohei Horikoshi.**

 **Capítulo VI  
El súper ejercicio de rescate**

Terminaba un nuevo día de clases para nuestros jóvenes aspirantes a héroes y todos se disponían a guardar sus cosas para regresar a los dormitorios, sin embargo, no contaban con que el profesor Aizawa aún tenía un anuncio que dar.

—Escuchen todos —llamó la atención el adulto—. Como bien saben, nosotros estamos realizando ejercicios de rescate para apoyar a Bakugou y Todoroki, es por ello que vamos a implementar unos cambios para la sesión de esta tarde. Lamentablemente, Shouji no podrá estar presente, por lo que necesito cuatro voluntarios aparte de los que ya están participando.

—¡Yo voy a participar! —exclamó Kirishima con ánimo.

—Como presidente de la clase, no puedo defraudar a mis compañeros ¡También participaré! —acotó Iida.

—También yo —anunció Midoriya con una sonrisa.

—¡Yo igual! —gritó Uraraka alegre al ver que todos sus amigos iban a participar.

—Muy bien, entonces nos vemos dentro de una hora en el Campo de Entrenamiento Gamma —informó el profesor para después retirarse.

—Uraraka, gracias por ayudar en los ejercicios —le dijo Todoroki a la chica acercándose a ella sin perder tiempo.

—No hay problema —contestó la castaña—. Deku e Iida también van a participar, así que de seguro será divertido.

—Ojalá quedes en el grupo de personas que yo tengo que rescatar —comentó Shouto.

—Sí, espero lo mismo —concordó Ochaco con una gran sonrisa para después susurrar—. No me gustaría que Yaomomo se sienta celosa si me rescatara Bakugou o algo así.

—Compañeros —llamó Iida acercándose a ellos junto a Midoriya—. Vayamos por algo de comer antes de ir a los ejercicios.

—Vamos —dijo Todoroki agregando más emoción a su generalmente monótona voz—. Como hoy es un buen día, yo invito.

—¡Sí! —exclamó Uraraka con entusiasmo, alzando los dos brazos.

Así, el grupo de amigos salió a comer a alguna parte más allá del arco iris, o tal vez no tan lejos.

* * *

Una hora después, el enorme grupo de chicos compuesto por Ashido, Hagakure, Iida, Jirou, Kaminari, Kirishima, Midoriya, Ojiro, Sero, Uraraka y Yaoyorozu, se encontraban en el Campo de Entrenamiento Gamma.

—Oye, Kirishima ¿trajiste la cámara? —cuestionó Kaminari.

—Claro que sí, hombre —confirmó el pelirrojo—. Incluso compré otra para asegurarme de grabar el beso de Bakugou en una mayor calidad de imagen.

—Excelente —dijo el rubio juntando la yema de sus dedos—. Ahora sí me van a creer en mi blog.

—¿Tienes un blog? —le preguntó Sero.

—¿Tú no? —rebatió Denki.

En otra parte, Jirou se arremangaba las mangas.

—Yaomomo, sujeta mi bolso. Debo ir a golpear a Kaminari —le dijo a su amiga tendiéndole el objeto.

—¿Por qué? Kaminari es un buen chico —defendió Momo.

—Pues porque dijo que nos grabaría si alguna le tiene que dar un beso a Bakugou —explicó la peli morada.

—Y eso es… malo —contestó Yaoyorozu lentamente, con un deje de duda.

—Exacto —afirmó Kyouka, orgullosa de que su amiga ya entendiera ese tema.

De esta manera, Jirou le entregó el bolso a la pelinegra y golpeó a Kaminari en la cabeza. A los pocos minutos aparecieron Todoroki y Bakugou vestidos con sus trajes de héroes.

—¡Camina detrás de mí, maldita sea! —se quejó el de ojos rojos.

—¿Todavía no llega Aizawa-sensei? —le preguntó Shouto al resto de los chicos, ignorando los insultos a su persona.

—Aún no, pero debe faltar poco. Él es muy puntual —respondió Ojiro.

—Oye, Bakugou —le habló Mina a Katsuki—. ¿Por qué no traes puesta tu máscara?

—¿Al fin descubriste que intimidaba a las personas? —indagó Hagakure.

—¡Jódanse! ¡Sólo no la quise usar!

Momo, quien estaba observando la situación, se acercó al explosivo muchacho.

—Bakugou-san, aquí tiene —indicó la pelinegra creando un lápiz negro.

Kacchan le arrebató el lápiz, dio media vuelta y se encaminó a los vestidores del lugar.

—¿Bakugou, a dónde vas? ¡Aizawa-sensei podría llegar en cualquier momento! —advirtió Iida.

—¡A ponerme mi puta máscara! —gritó.

—Bien hecho, Yaomomo —felicitó Uraraka colocando su mano en el hombro de su amiga, pero levantando el dedo meñique—. Ya ni siquiera te grita.

—¿Yaoyorozu, qué fue lo que le pasaste? —cuestionó Midoriya curioso.

—Delineador —reveló Momo.

—¿Delineador? —se extrañó la castaña.

—¡Cómo no lo pensé antes! Por eso cuando Kacchan cierra los ojos usando su máscara, no se ven sus párpados. Yo debo verme como un idiota cuando uso mi máscara. Lo anotaré inmediatamente —murmuró el peli verde para sí mismo para después sacar una libreta y escribir muy rápido.

Nuevamente pasaron unos minutos que no son muchos ni pocos, sino sólo "unos". Bakugou regresó usando su máscara acompañado por Aizawa, Midnight y Cementoss.

—Muy bien, chicos. Ahora que estamos todos, empezaré con las instrucciones para esta nueva sesión de ejercicios —anunció el tutor de la clase 1-A—. Como deben saber, los ejercicios se basan en rescatar ciudadanos con velocidad y amabilidad —dijo recalcando la última palabra—. Sin embargo, el día de hoy haremos el ejercicio un poco más realista, es por ello que ahora incluiremos villanos.

Bakugou sonrió ante el anuncio del profesor, en cambio, Todoroki mantuvo la expresión estoica de siempre. Iida no pudo evitarlo y alzó la mano.

—¡Sensei! ¿Quiere decir que nosotros, los estudiantes, seremos los inocentes ciudadanos y ustedes, los maestros, serán los que impartan villanía? —interrogó.

—No exactamente —replicó Cementoss—. Nosotros solamente supervisaremos el ejercicio. Los ciudadanos y villanos serán escogidos de entre ustedes.

—Bueno, en ese caso me encantaría que me rescaten —habló Hagakure mirando a Todoroki—. Por cierto, guiñé un ojo.

Aizawa sacó una lista y un lápiz.

—Escuchen bien, los ciudadanos serán: Uraraka. Eso es todo —reveló, sorprendiendo a sus alumnos.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Sólo yo? —se exaltó Ochaco.

—Así es, por eso tendrás que usar este distintivo —indicó el pelinegro entregándole un broche que tenía escrito "Princesa".

—¿Eso significa que todos los demás seremos villanos? —cuestionó Mina consternada.

—Rescataré a Uraraka a como dé lugar —aseguró Todoroki.

—Yo los voy a matar a todos ¡Sobre todo a ti, Deku! —bramó Bakugou.

—No exactamente —volvió a decir Cementoss—. Para equilibrar las fuerzas, Bakugou y Todoroki deben elegir a un compañero cada uno, así formarán un equipo de cuatro. Todoroki, puedes escoger primero.

El aludido observó a sus compañeros mientras se acariciaba la barbilla con su mano. _"Así que debo elegir a uno. Como no puedo darle malas impresiones a Uraraka, claramente debo descartar a las chicas. Además, necesito a alguien que tenga un quirk útil y poco vistoso para que yo destaque más. Sí, ya sé a quién elegir"._

" _Espero que Todoroki me elija"_ pensaba el joven Midoriya _"No quiero ser villano, además de que podría ayudarlo a que impresione a Uraraka cuando la rescate"._

—Elijo a Kirishima —anunció Shouto.

—Un placer trabajar contigo, Todoroki —respondió el pelirrojo alegre, acercándose al muchacho y pasando frente a un sorprendido Izuku.

" _No me eligió"_ pensó Deku _"Bueno, quizá Kacchan me elija. Después de Kirishima, soy lo más cercano a un amigo. Aunque últimamente se junta con Kaminari y Sero. Pero Kacchan y yo tenemos historia… ¡combatimos juntos contra All Might!"._

—¡Elijo a Cola de Caballo! —declaró Bakugou.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamaron todos sorprendidos, en especial Midoriya.

—Bakugou-san, no lo defraudaré. Puede confiar en mí —habló Yaoyorozu dando un paso al frente.

—¡Muy bien, chicos! —llamó la atención Midnight—. Durante este ejercicio, tanto héroes como villanos deberán usar sus nombres código con la sola excepción de Bakugou.

—¡Qué! ¡¿Por qué?! —se quejó Katsuki.

—Como en ejercicios pasados arrojaste a Midoriya en vez de rescatarle apropiadamente, tu nombre código para este ejercicio será "Kacchan" —declaró la profesora con una sonrisa.

Inmediatamente, Sero, Kaminari y Kirishima empezaron a reír.

—¡¿De qué mierda se ríen?! —rugió el de ojos rojos.

—No es nada, Kacchan —se burló Sero.

—Silencio —ordenó Aizawa—. Ahora vayan todos a ponerse sus trajes. Los que son héroes se reunirán en la puerta este y los que son villanos, junto con la ciudadana, irán a la puerta oeste.

Dicho esto, los muchachos se dispersaron.

* * *

En la puerta oeste, el grupo de villanos y Uraraka se habían reunido junto con Cementoss.

—Antes de comenzar, tengo unas instrucciones especiales para ustedes —anunció el profesor—. En primer lugar, necesito que los villanos elijan a dos representantes.

—¡Yo, Ingenium, me ofrezco como representante de la villanía para este ejercicio! —declaró Iida alzando rápidamente su mano.

—De acuerdo, ¿alguien más se ofrece? —inquirió el adulto.

—Ser representante sería demasiado trabajo —comentó Kaminari—. Yo creo que Midoriya debería hacerlo.

—Tenemos que usar nuestros nombres código, Chargebolt —le recordó Sero.

—¿Qué? Ah, sí. Gracias… eh…

—Cellophane —gruñó su amigo.

—Ya lo sabía —contestó Kaminari—. Como dije antes, creo que Deku debería ser representante.

El resto de los villanos estuvieron de acuerdo con el rubio y Midoriya fue elegido como segundo representate.

" _Que mala suerte la mía. Ahora no sólo seré un villano, sino que seré uno importante"_ se lamentaba el pecoso.

—Perfecto —habló Cementoss—. Ahora les pido a los representantes y a la ciudadana que se dirijan al edificio que se encuentra al centro del campo de entrenamiento. Allí se encontrarán con la "Mente maestra".

Instantáneamente, Iida alzó el brazo.

—¡Sensei! ¿Quién es esa "Mente maestra" a la que tenemos que conocer?

—No les puedo revelar su identidad, ya que es la sorpresa que Aizawa ha preparado contra los héroes. Y ustedes —señaló a Tenya e Izuku— son los únicos que trabajarán directamente con dicha persona.

—¡Me disculpo por mi impertinente pregunta! ¡Nos dirigiremos inmediatamente a ese lugar!

Antes de que emprendieran camino, Jirou alzó la mano para hablar.

—Sensei, si sólo los representantes trabajarán con la "Mente maestra" ¿entonces qué haremos nosotros?

—Ustedes serán simples villanos que quieren causar caos —informó el profesor—. Si quieren organizarse o trabajar solos es cosa de ustedes.

—Eso suena fácil —dijo Kaminari cruzando sus brazos detrás de su cabeza.

—Si sólo debemos causar problemas ¿entonces podemos acosar a Shouto todo lo que queramos? —se emocionó Mina.

—¡Secundo la moción! —acotó Hagakure.

—Chicas, creo que ese no es el objetivo —replicó Ojiro.

—Suficiente plática —interrumpió Cementoss—. Prepárense, el ejercicio comenzará pronto.

* * *

En la puerta este, nuestro cuarteto de héroes se reunía con Aizawa y Midnight.

—Muy bien, chicos, como ya debieron suponer este ejercicio es muy simple: Rescatan a la ciudadana y tratan de causar el menor daño posible —anunció el pelinegro.

—Eso va en especial para ti, Kacchan —sonrió la adulta mirando al aludido—. Si te portas mal, te mandaré a dormir.

Bakugou se limitó a bufar y desvió la mirada.

—Lo que sí tienen que saber es que no es necesario que estén los cuatro para salvar a la ciudadana, con uno que llegue será suficiente —aclaró el profesor.

—Ese seré yo —declaró Todoroki—. Nadie más puede hacerlo.

—¡¿Es un desafío, bastardo mitad y mitad?! —contestó rápidamente Bakugou.

—¡Kacchan! ¿Qué dijimos acerca de los nombres? —regañó la profesora—. ¿Es que acaso no te los sabes?

—¡Pero qué dice, sensei! Claro que se los sabe —defendió Kirishima—. ¡Hey, Kacchan! ¿Cómo me llamo?

Bakugou se quedó callado mirándolo fijamente con el ceño fruncido como si intentara recordar algo.

—Red Riot —dijo finalmente.

—¡Eso, hombre! —felicitó el pelirrojo alzando su pulgar.

—Es mi turno —anunció Momo entusiasmada—. ¿Kacchan, cuál es mi nombre?

Bakugou también la miró fijamente con el ceño fruncido, provocando una pausa aún más larga que la anterior.

—Creati —contestó.

—¡Sí! ¡Lo hiciste muy bien! —se alegró la chica.

—¿Y yo? —cuestionó Todoroki.

Bakugou lo miró con profundo odio antes de contestar.

—Shouto —pronunció Kacchan masticando cada letra de su nombre.

Nuestro protagonista no sabía qué era peor, si escuchar a su padre gritar su nombre u oír a Bakugou masticarlo. _"Tal vez debería cambiar mi nombre de héroe y usar algo más moderno como Icy Hot o Hot N Cold"_ pensó el semi albino.

—Suficiente charla —declaró Aizawa—. Prepárense, el ejercicio comenzará en unos minutos.

Los muchachos se prepararon mientras los adultos se retiraban del lugar, ya que supervisarían el ejercicio a través de cámaras. Justo después, una gran alarma empezó a sonar indicando el comienzo.

Bakugou no perdió tiempo y empezó a correr desenfrenadamente.

—¡Kacchan, espera! —le gritaba Kirishima siguiéndolo junto a Todoroki y Momo.

—¡No los voy a esperar! —vociferó Katsuki.

—Pero, Kacchan —habló Todoroki—. ¿Sabes al menos a dónde tenemos que ir?

—¡¿Crees que soy estúpido?! ¡Voy al edificio central! ¡Es obvio que está ahí la rehén!

—¡Kacchan, puede que sea una trampa! —objetó Yaoyorozu.

Bakugou se frenó de golpe y se volteó hacia sus tres compañeros, quienes también se detuvieron.

—¡Por la —extremadamente larga censura— mierda! ¡Dejen de llamarme Kacchan! ¡Y no me importa si hay una trampa, yo los mataré!

—No puedes pensar así. Deku e Ingenium son villanos y ambos son muy inteligentes, seguramente han preparado algo —replicó Todoroki.

—Que se pudra Deku. Aunque él y el cuatro ojos planeen algo, los mataré antes de que lo hagan —declaró resolutivamente el de ojos rojos.

—Hombre, no son sólo Ingenium y Deku, hay seis villanos más. No hay que subestimarlos —dijo Kirishima.

—Los otros son un montón de idiotas —refutó Bakugou—. También los mataré.

—Y yo mataré a Earphone Jack, esa vil arpía —dijo Momo con sentimiento mientras apretaba su puño con fuerza.

Inmediatamente, los tres chicos se quedaron observándola como a un bicho raro.

—¿Qué dijiste, Creati? —inquirió Todoroki.

—Pues, que voy a matar a Earphone Jack —respondió la pelinegra un tanto nerviosa por las miradas de sus compañeros.

—¿Cola de caballo, por qué hablas así? —interrogó el "amigo" de la infancia de Midoriya.

—Bueno, tú me elegiste como compañera, así que supongo que debo tener algunas actitudes similares a las tuyas. Ya sabes, por la compatibilidad —explicó Momo.

—¡Que buena idea! —felicitó Kirishima—. A partir de ahora, suprimiré toda emoción posible —anunció intentando colocar un rostro serio.

—Eso fue ofensivo —expresó Todoroki, sorprendiendo al pelirrojo.

—¡Lo siento, Shouto! No pensé que te ofendería —se disculpó rápidamente Red Riot.

—Tranquilo, fue una broma —dijo Todoroki, algo afectado de que nadie entendiera su sentido del humor.

—Todos ustedes son unos malditos autistas —sentenció Bakugou.

—Sí que lo son —concordó la voz de una chica que provenía de en medio de ellos.

—¡Mierda! —saltó Bakugou retrocediendo un paso.

En ese instante, Hagakure comenzó a brillar cegando temporalmente a nuestros actuales héroes.

—¡Cellophane! ¡Tailman! ¡Ya los tengo! —exclamó la chica invisible alegre.

En ese momento, Ojiro saltó hacia donde estaba ella, esperó a sentir cómo la muchacha se acomodaba en su espalda y con la ayuda de su cola volvió a saltar, saliendo del lugar. Inmediatamente, Sero extendió las cintas desde sus codos y atrapó a los cuatro héroes.

—Esto fue pan comido —declaró el pelinegro.

Sin embargo, la cinta empezó a congelarse hasta que se quebró. Justo después, un enorme muro de hielo empezó a crecer, separando a los héroes de los villanos.

—Creo que hablé muy pronto —rió Sero.

—El hielo no es problema —habló Mina llegando al lugar—. ¡A ver qué les parece esto!

La rosada muchacha disparó ácido desde sus manos para deshacer el hielo que se había formado.

En el techo de un edificio cercano, Jirou y Kaminari observaban la situación.

—¡Pero qué fácil fue! —exclamó Kaminari—. Apenas Pinky derrita el hielo, estarán a nuestra merced.

—No seas tonto —replicó Jirou—. Shouto y Kacchan están ahí. No los vamos a derrotar tan fácil.

—Con que "Kacchan" ¿eh? Sí que le has tomado confianza —comentó el rubio despreocupado.

—¡Es su nombre código! ¡No es que yo quiera llamarlo así! —saltó la muchacha molesta y algo sonrojada.

—Bueno, bueno, tranquila. Sin embargo, quiero que sepas que tienes todo mi apoyo —declaró Denki con una sonrisa.

Jirou se preparaba para golpearlo cuando en el primer piso del edificio en el que se encontraban hubo una explosión.

—¡¿Qué rayos fue eso?! —gritó la joven.

Dos explosiones más volvieron a ocurrir en el primer piso y el edificio comenzó a derrumbarse. Kaminari y Jirou no perdieron tiempo, corrieron con todas sus fuerzas y saltaron a la azotea del edificio contiguo.

Mientras, en el grupo donde estaban Mina y los otros, observaron con horror cómo colapsaba la estructura.

—¡¿Qué le pasó al edificio?! —exclamó Hagakure, quien se acababa de poner sus guantes.

—Si no fuera porque sé que están detrás de ese muro de hielo, diría que fue Kacchan el que lo derribó —expresó Sero.

De improviso, unas cuerdas salieron disparadas desde el edificio más cercano y atraparon a Hagakure.

—¡Ya atrapé a la más problemática! —anunció Yaoyorozu saliendo del edifico.

Mina, Sero y Ojiro encararon a la pelinegra, dispuestos a pelear contra ella. Pero, en ese instante, el muro de hielo estalló apareciendo detrás de él, Bakugou, Kirishima y Todoroki.

—¡Muere! —rugió Katsuki lanzándose contra Sero e impactándolo con una explosión.

El pelinegro salió disparado unos cuantos metros para después caer aturdido.

—Cayeron en nuestra trampa —habló Todoroki congelando rápidamente el cuerpo de Mina.

Kirishima atacó a Ojiro, sin embargo, el rubio pudo bloquear sus golpes y se alejó gracias a su cola.

—¿Cómo lograron hacer eso? —cuestionó Tailman.

—Fue muy sencillo —dijo el de la cicatriz—. Cuando estábamos detrás del muro de hielo, Creati hizo un taladro y nos tuvimos que voltear para no verla crearlo. Una vez listo, Kacchan le entregó unas granadas y ella cavó un agujero hacia un edificio cercano para detonarlas como distracción. Después ella creó unas cuerdas y atrapó a la más problemática, entonces Creati nos dio la señal y nosotros los atacamos a ustedes. No esperaba que se cayera el edificio.

—¿Por qué mierda le explicaste nuestro plan? —inquirió Bakugou.

—Él preguntó —contestó el semi albino.

—Pues no se confíen héroes —dijo Mina deshaciendo el hielo con su ácido—. Esta pelea aún no ha terminado.

En la azotea del edificio contiguo al que se derrumbó, Jirou escuchó todo lo que decían y se lo informó a Kaminari.

—¡Bien, se acabaron los planes! ¡Vamos a atacarlos! —exclamó el rubio eléctrico.

—¿No sería mejor que tú y yo los atacáramos a la distancia? Digo, ahora puedes dirigir tus rayos —contestó la chica.

—Dos cosas: Uno, no los puedo dirigir desde tan lejos. Dos: Abajo hay más emoción. ¡Vamos! —dijo Denki para después correr por las escaleras.

—Esto se va a poner feo —suspiró Kyouka siguiendo a Kaminari.

Los jóvenes "villanos" llegaron al segundo piso del edificio en el que estaban e inmediatamente Kaminari saltó por la ventana, ya que le parecía más genial aparecer así. Jirou, por su parte, se detuvo justo ante la ventana rota para observar la situación.

Desde allí pudo observar cómo Yaoyorozu estaba terminando de amarrar a Sero y a Hagakure. Mientras, Kirishima y Ojiro peleaban cuerpo a cuerpo, a puro taijutsu como se diría en otra serie. Por su parte, Mina lanzaba ácido a todos los bloques de hielo que creaba Todoroki. Finalmente, observó a Kaminari, quien había aterrizado sobre Bakugou.

—¡Te he atrapado, Kacchan! —se burló Denki dándole una descarga eléctrica no muy fuerte para no freír su propio cerebro.

—¡BAS-TAR-DO! —vociferó Katsuki mientras colocaba la palma de su mano en el pecho de Kaminari.

Se escuchó una fuerte explosión y el cuerpo del chico eléctrico salió disparado hasta el segundo piso del edificio del que había saltado, rompiendo otra ventana y cayendo junto a Jirou.

—¿Estás vivo? —preguntó Kyouka moviéndolo con el pie.

—Wheeeeeeeey —"contestó" el chico, provocando la risa de la muchacha.

Jirou volvió a asomarse por la ventana, esta vez con toda la intención de lanzar un ataque a distancia. No obstante, se detuvo al notar que Yaoyorozu miraba en su dirección y comenzó a correr hacia el edifico en el que estaba. _"Bueno, parece que voy a pelear contra Yaomomo. Si mantengo mi distancia, creo que lo haré bien"._

En ese instante, un estruendo llamó la atención de todos los presentes en la zona. Lo que quedaba del primer muro de hielo que había creado Todoroki se destrozó en cientos de pedazos, los cuales salieron disparados hacia donde estaban ellos.

Shouto utilizó su fuego para derretir los que iban en su dirección. Bakugou hizo explotar todos los que se dirigían hacia él. Kirishima, por su parte, aprovechó de golpear a un distraído Ojiro, el cual chocó con Mina y juntos recibieron golpes de varios trozos de hielo, quedando ambos fuera de combate.

—Hombre, eso no me lo esperaba pero sí que ha sido útil —comentó el pelirrojo.

Entonces una risa parecida a la de All Might resonó por el lugar y una figura vestida de verde apareció donde antes estaba el muro.

—¡Teman, patéticos héroes, porque yo estoy aquí! —exclamó Midoriya con decisión.

" _¿Ese es Midoriya? Nunca lo había visto con su máscara puesta. Se ve bien"_ pensó Todoroki.

Bakugou caminó lentamente hacia donde estaba el peli verde.

—Deku —susurró Bakugou mientras una gran y diabólica sonrisa aparecía en su rostro—. Al fin vienes a pelear.

Midoriya se puso algo nervioso, cosa que pasó desapercibida gracias a su máscara _"Oh, rayos. No había visto a Kacchan sonreír así desde Navidad. Pero no importa, debo apegarme al papel"._

—¿En serio vendrás tú solo, Kacchan? Sabes que no puedes contra mí —dijo Izuku en un intento de burla.

Bakugou no perdió tiempo, se impulsó con unas explosiones y se lanzó contra Midoriya, el cual activó su quirk para esquivarlo. El peli verde saltó hacia donde estaba Kirishima con la idea de golpearlo, sin embargo, una ráfaga de fuego se interpuso en su camino, la cual apenas alcanzó a esquivar.

—Que mala suerte, un poco más y le doy —comentó Todoroki con su brazo izquierdo alzado.

Red Riot aprovechó la oportunidad, saltó y lanzó un puñetazo hacia Deku, el cual lo bloqueó con su brazo. Midoriya reprimió un grito de dolor, pues no quería mostrar debilidad. _"¡Mi brazo! ¡Un poco más y me lo fractura!"_ gritó internamente.

Entonces Bakugou, quien se había impulsado con sus explosiones, llegó con una patada voladora que golpeó a Deku en la espalda arrojándolo unos cuantos metros. _"¡Mi espalda!"_ se quejó Midoriya en su interior _"Pelear con los tres es muy complejo. Necesito una distracción"._

—¡No se metan en esto, bastardos! —les gritaba Bakugou a Kirishima y Todoroki.

—Pero somos un equipo —replicó Shouto—. Yo podría congelarlo y tú lo mandas a volar con una explosión.

—¡También podrías lanzarme! —propuso el pelirrojo—. Así me convertiría en una bala de cañón humana.

—¡Cállense, no quiero su ayuda! ¡Mataré a Deku yo solo! —continuó Katsuki.

Midoriya aprovechó la distracción, activó el Full Cowl, saltó hacia un edificio cercano, se apoyó en la pared y se impulsó hacia el suelo con todas sus fuerzas para golpearlo con sus dos pies.

—¡Muere! —gritó Deku mientras impactaba el suelo.

El golpe dado por Izuku destrozó el suelo y dañó los cimientos del edifico contiguo que se derrumbó parcialmente levantando una gran nube de polvo, la cual el peli verde aprovechó para escapar.

—¡Síganme si se atreven, malditos extras! —exclamó el protagonista del anime mientras se alejaba.

—¡Deku, bastardo! ¡No huyas! —gritó Bakugou dispuesto a seguirlo.

—¡Kacchan, espera! —detuvo Kirishima—. ¡¿El edificio que se ha derrumbado no es en el que había entrado Creati?!

Bakugou se volteó a verlo con el ceño fruncido.

—Maldita sea —masculló entre dientes al tiempo en que corría hacia los restos del edificio junto a Todoroki y Kirishima.

* * *

Dentro del edificio parcialmente colapsado, Jirou se sobaba la cabeza.

—¿Qué rayos están haciendo afuera? —se quejó en voz alta.

La chica se las había arreglado para escapar de la destrucción y, de paso, llevar el cuerpo de Kaminari con ella. _"Supongo que ahora tengo que encontrar una manera de salir de aquí. Espero que Yaomomo no haya quedado atrapada"._

En ese instante, la joven sintió un escalofrío recorrer su columna e instintivamente se agachó mientras sentía cómo un objeto volaba por encima de su cabeza. La chica se volteó y se encontró frente a frente con su amiga.

—Nos encontramos nuevamente, Earphone Jack, por última vez —habló Momo mientras blandía un bate de béisbol.

—¿C-Creati? —tartamudeó Kyouka impactada por ver a su amiga así.

—No digas mi nombre con tus sucios labios. Tú mataste a mi mejor amiga y le robaste su nombre. ¡Por eso yo acabaré contigo! ¡Aquí y ahora! —exclamó Yaoyorozu lanzándose al ataque.

—¡Espera! —gritó Jirou esquivando un golpe—. ¡Creati, detente!

La joven esquivó dos golpes más mientras retrocedía hasta que su espalda chocó con una pared.

—¡Yaomomo! —llamó finalmente la chica al notar que no podría evitar el último golpe.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Momo, quien detuvo el ataque con el bate alzado.

—¡¿Cómo que qué sucede?! ¡Me estás atacando con un bate! —la acusó Kyouka.

—Bueno, eres una villana así que pensaba noquearte —explicó la pelinegra.

—¿Pero por qué tan violenta? ¿Y qué es eso de que maté a tu mejor amiga? —cuestionó la peli morada.

—Como soy la compañera de Bakugou, me es difícil concebir la idea de que él atrape un villano sin atacarlo con violencia, por lo que trato de comportarme como él lo haría. En cuanto a lo de que mataste a mi mejor amiga, eso me lo he inventado yo para darle contexto a la situación —informó Momo moviendo distraídamente el bate.

—¿Sabes? Sólo ponme unas esposas —suspiró Jirou levantando las manos en señal de rendición.

En ese momento, se escuchó una pequeña explosión y apareció un agujero en el muro lo suficientemente grande como para que cayera una persona.

—¿Cola de caballo, estás aquí? —cuestionó Bakugou con fastidio, apareciendo por el agujero.

—¡Kacchan, me salvaste! —dramatizó Yaomomo—. Justo acababa de atrapar a Earphone Jack, esa arpía.

Jirou le dirigió una mirada reprobatoria.

—Yaomomo, déjalo.

—¡Pero hay que mantenerse en el papel! —replicó Momo.

—¡Cállense las dos y salgan de aquí! ¡Esta mierda de edifico se puede caer! —ordenó Bakugou.

—Muy bien, pero yo no voy a cargar a Kaminari —dijo Jirou saliendo del lugar.

—Yo puedo llevarlo —se ofreció Yaoyorozu.

—¡Fuera de aquí! ¡Yo lo llevaré! —gritó Katsuki tomando el cuerpo inerte de Kaminari.

De esta manera, Yaoyorozu salió por el agujero seguida por Bakugou y Kaminari. Una vez en el exterior, se encontraron con Kirishima, Todoroki y el congelado cuerpo de Jirou.

—¡Oigan, chicos! ¡Salió de los escombros y la atrapamos! —dijo alegremente Kirishima apuntando a la peli morada.

—Ella estaba atrapada conmigo y fue la primera en salir cuando Kacchan nos encontró —reveló la muchacha más alta.

—¿P-podrían descongelarme? Les juro que no voy a hacer nada —pidió Kyouka con frío.

—¿Cómo saber si podemos confiar en ti? —interrogó Todoroki.

—Sólo descongélala, maldita sea —gruñó Bakugou arrojando el cuerpo de Kaminari junto a los otros villanos derrotados—. Somos cuatro contra uno.

—Está bien. De todas maneras, si permanece congelada mucho tiempo se le podría salir la piel —comentó el semi albino calmadamente mientras empezaba a descongelarla, ganándose una mirada de terror por parte de Jirou.

Una vez que la peli morada fue descongelada, se sentó en el suelo y comenzó a frotarse sus brazos con fervor.

—Rayos, tengo frío —expresó.

—No te preocupes, yo me encargo —dijo Yaoyorozu abriendo su traje de héroe, provocando que los tres chicos voltearan rápidamente.

—¡Te dije que avisaras, maldita seas! —gritó Bakugou.

" _Bien hecho, chicos"_ felicitó Jirou en su mente.

—Aquí tienes, Kyouka-san —habló la pelinegra entregándole una manta recién creada.

La peli morada se cubrió con la manta gustosamente, feliz de que ya no era una "arpía".

—¿Ya podemos voltear? —inquirió Kirishima.

—Sí, ahora pueden darse vuelta —indicó Jirou provocando que los tres chicos se acercaran.

—Muy bien —habló Todoroki—. ¿Ahora qué hacemos?

—Fácil, buscamos a Deku y lo matamos —dijo Bakugou haciendo mini explosiones en sus manos.

—Kacchan, no podemos ignorar a Ingenium. Él todavía ronda por algún lugar —recordó Momo.

—Seguramente está con la ciudadana —contestó Kirishima—. Es probable que Deku haya ido con él para reforzar la guardia.

—Pues yo creo que fue a reunirse con la "Mente maestra" —opinó Jirou sin pensar.

Los cuatro héroes se voltearon hacia ella.

—¿"Mente maestra"? —interrogó Shouto.

—¿No les dijeron? —inquirió la peli morada sorprendida—. Eh… entonces imaginen que yo no he dicho nada.

Los héroes se miraron entre sí.

—Interroguémosla —propuso Yaoyorozu.

—¡Que la interrogue Kacchan! —sugirió Kirishima.

—¿Por qué yo? —gruñó Bakugou.

—Imagina esto: Te acercas, te inclinas frente a ella, la miras a los ojos, colocas tu mano en su mejilla y le dices… "Habla o te volaré la cara" —terminó de narrar Kirishima.

—¡No lo voy a hacer! —gritó Katsuki.

—¡Yo también me niego! —exclamó Jirou sonrojada, pues había imaginado toda la situación.

—Muy bien, yo la interrogaré —declaró Todoroki mientras se acercaba a la "villana"—. ¿Earphone Jack, te gusta mi cicatriz? Porque te voy a dejar una igual si no me dices lo que quiero saber —amenazó el de la quemadura mientras colocaba su mano izquierda sobre uno de los ojos de la peli morada.

Bakugou se acercó y agarró el brazo izquierdo el semi pelirrojo, alejándolo con fuerza.

—Deja las estupideces y sólo pregúntale —gruñó Katsuki.

—Si no la amenazamos, no va a responder —replicó Todoroki.

—Sí lo hará. Oye, tú —habló Bakugou refiriéndose a Jirou—. ¿Qué es eso de la "Mente maestra"?

La chica estaba en silencio, atónita ante la situación en la que se encontraba.

—¿Ves que no responde? —continuó Shouto—. Quizás deba congelarla de nuevo.

—¡No vas a hacer nada, estúpido! —exclamó Kacchan.

Kirishima y Yaoyorozu, por su parte, sólo observaban la situación.

—¿Qué rayos están haciendo? —cuestionó el pelirrojo.

—Creo que es "policía bueno y policía malo" —contestó Momo.

Red Riot no sabía qué era más difícil de creer: que Todoroki y Bakugou trabajaran juntos o que Bakugou sea el policía bueno.

—Opino que si Bakugou le ofrece un beso, ella hablaría de inmediato —dijo Kaminari desde el suelo provocando que todos miraran en su dirección.

—¡Chargebolt! ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas despierto? —se sorprendió Kirishima.

—Desde que estábamos atrapados en el edificio —reveló el rubio eléctrico—. Casi me creo la historia de Yaomomo, ¡sonaba my convincente!

—Estabas consciente cuando te cargué, bastardo… —susurró Bakugou con furia acercándose al rubio.

—Vamos, no sean así. Ya me noquearon una vez, así que supongo que estoy fuera del juego —respondió Denki riendo despreocupadamente.

Katsuki lo agarró de las solapas de la chaqueta y lo alzó bruscamente en el aire.

—¡¿Quién es la "Mente maestra"?! —vociferó Bakugou.

—¡No lo sé! —contestó Kaminari algo asustado.

—¡MIENTES! —rugió el muchacho explosivo mientras lo sacudía.

—¡Te juro que no lo sé! ¡Sólo sé que es una sorpresa que Aizawa-sensei preparó para ustedes y trabaja solamente con Iida y Midoriya! ¡Ellos se llevaron a Uraraka al edificio central de la ciudad! ¡Nosotros pensamos que tal vez es otro profesor, pero la verdad es que no sabemos! ¡Eso es todo lo que sé, lo juro! —reveló Denki nerviosamente.

Bakugou lo soltó, dejándolo caer al suelo.

—Eso sí es un interrogatorio —comentó Hagakure.

—¿Tú también estás despierta? —interrogó Kirishima.

—Nunca me noquearon. Lo he visto y escuchado todo —confesó alegremente la chica invisible—. Por cierto, si me hubieran ofrecido un beso de Todoroki, yo lo habría dicho todo.

—Tal vez en otra ocasión —dijo Momo.

—¡Bueno, ahora sabemos dónde está la rehén! —exclamó Kirishima con optimismo—. ¡Vayamos!

En ese instante, los tres héroes se percataron de la ausencia de Todoroki

—¿Y Shouto? —preguntó la pelinegra.

—En cuanto dije la ubicación de Uraraka, se fue corriendo —informó Kaminari.

—¡Ese bastardo mitad y mitad! ¡No dejaré que me gane! —aseguró Bakugou comenzando a avanzar hacia el edificio central.

—¡Sí, la competitividad es masculina! ¡Vamos! —exclamó Kirishima siguiendo a su amigo.

—Kyouka-san, te encargo cuidar de las personas inconscientes —dijo Momo acercándose a la peli morada.

—¿Qué?... ¡Ah! Sí, sí —contestó Jirou que había estado en shock desde que Kaminari nombró el beso.

En ese instante, una risa parecida a la de All Might resonó por el lugar.

—¡Ha vuelto! —anunció Kirishima.

—Deku —masculló Bakugou sonriendo maniáticamente.

—¡Teman, héroes, porque yo estoy aquí! —exclamó Midoriya desde la azotea de un edificio.

—¡Tontos héroes! —gritó Iida, quien se encontraba junto al pecoso—. ¡Nosotros, los infames villanos, la escoria de la sociedad, hemos cumplido nuestro malvado y cruel objetivo de separar al más fuerte del grupo!

—¡No me he ido a ninguna parte, estúpido cuatro ojos! —vociferó el de ojos rojos, siendo ignorado.

—¡Y, ahora! —continuó hablando Tenya—. ¡Voy a acabar con la más débil del equipo!

El ahora villano, Ingenium, activó los motores de sus piernas y se lanzó hacia donde estaban Yaoyorozu y Jirou. Momo se apresuró y creó un escudo con su brazo, aunque no estaba muy segura de si podría resistir el impacto. Pero, en ese instante, Bakugou saltó frente a las chicas y colocó sus brazos para bloquear la patada.

—¡Muere! —exclamó Iida al momento de patear con fuerza al muchacho, arrojándolo varios metros y rompiéndole sus guanteletes con forma de granada.

" _Espero que Kacchan esté bien"_ pensó Midoriya.

—¡Espero que estés muerto! —gritó Izuku manteniendo su papel de villano.

—¡Kacchan! —vociferó preocupada Momo al tiempo en que Ingenium aterrizaba frente a ellas.

Jirou no perdió tiempo, conectó los jacks de sus orejas a los amplificadores que estaban en sus muñecas y las apoyó en el suelo, lanzando una potente onda sonora que destrozó todo y mandó a Iida a volar.

—Vaya poder destructivo —comentó Kirishima, quien estaba más alejado del resto.

—¡Ahora es tu turno de morir! —anunció Midoriya lanzando una patada hacia el pelirrojo.

Kirishima cruzó sus brazos endurecidos para bloquear el golpe.

—Eres un ingenuo, Deku. Mientras ustedes pelean con nosotros, Shouto fue a rescatar a la rehén —dijo Red Riot.

—Ese era nuestro plan —contestó Midoriya—. Ahora el bastardo mitad y mitad se encuentra solo frente a la "Mente maestra".

" _¿Es idea mía o ha estado hablando como Bakugou?"_ pensó Eijirou. Tristemente, no pudo seguir pensando, puesto que Deku comenzó a lanzar una ráfaga de ataques.

En otro punto, Bakugou se incorporaba lentamente.

—Maldito cuatro ojos, sí que patea fuerte —masculló entre dientes.

—¿Kacchan, estás bien? Apóyate en mí —ofreció Yaoyorozu llegando hacia donde él estaba, acompañada de Jirou.

—Yo puedo solo —gruñó el chico empezando a caminar.

—Sí que te patearon ¿eh, Bakugou? —comentó Kaminari, quien estaba curiosamente cerca.

—¡Cállate, maldita sea! —le gritó Katsuki—. ¡Yo voy a matar a ese estúpido de cuatro ojos!

En ese instante, Kirishima aterrizó junto a ellos, dejando un pequeño cráter.

—¿Red Riot, estás bien? —preguntó Momo preocupada.

—Sí, estoy bien —respondió el pelirrojo incorporándose—. Deku me golpeó con fuerza, por eso me lanzó lejos.

—Ese maldito nerd no sabe golpear —dijo Bakugou.

—¿Cómo que no sabe golpear? ¡Mandó a Kirishima a volar veinte metros! —replicó Kaminari.

—Él sólo tiene fuerza —refutó Katsuki—. El muy inútil nunca ha peleado con nadie en toda su vida.

—Pero no puedes negar que con la fuerza que posee te da un golpe y te noquea —siguió el rubio eléctrico—. Por eso es uno de los más fuertes de la clase.

—¡¿Quieres que te arroje?! —amenazó Bakugou enojado.

—¡Eso es! —exclamó Yaoyorozu llamando la atención.

—¿Qué cosa? —inquirió Jirou.

—Tengo un plan para vencer a Deku e Ingenium al mismo tiempo —reveló.

* * *

Todoroki corría con celeridad. Gracias a la confesión de Denki, ya sabía en dónde se encontraba Uraraka y él tenía toda la intención de ser el primero en llegar. Sin embargo, el silencio que lo rodeaba le hacía sospechar que algo no andaba bien. _"No escucho ningún insulto cercano, eso significa que Kacchan no me ha seguido. ¿Acaso he caído en alguna trampa?"._ En ese momento se escuchó el estruendo generado por el ataque de Jirou. Todoroki se detuvo, volteó la cabeza y sólo pudo divisar una enorme nube de polvo a la distancia.

—¿Qué fue eso?

En ese instante, el chico sintió que alguien sujetaba su brazo derecho. Instintivamente, activó su quirk y empezó a congelar a dicha persona. Al voltearse, observó con sorpresa que el congelamiento se había detenido a la mitad del brazo.

—Vaya, vaya, vaya. ¡Qué quirk tan útil! —decía Monoma con una sonrisa mientras terminaba de descongelarse y se separaba de Todoroki.

—¿Tú qué haces aquí? —cuestionó el de la cicatriz.

—¿Qué? ¿Estás sorprendido de verme? ¿A mí? ¿Un simple alumno de la clase B? ¡¿Acaso tú crees que la clase B es demasiado inferior para ayudarlos cuando nosotros mostramos que somos mejores?!

—Hablas mucho —contestó Shouto dando un gran salto hacia atrás para aumentar la distancia.

El protagonista respiró profundamente y atacó a Monoma creando un gigantesco iceberg. No obstante, el rubio alzó su brazo izquierdo y contraatacó con una enorme llamarada. Los dos ataques colisionaron creando una gran cortina de vapor.

Ya que era incapaz de ver a su oponente, Todoroki se mantuvo en guardia. _"¿Habrá sido suficiente? No creo que él tenga la capacidad de usar mi máxima potencia de inmediato"._ Cuando la niebla empezó a disiparse, una ráfaga de hielo voló hacia Shouto, el cual disparó fuego para contrarrestarlo.

—¿Qué? ¿Eso es lo mejor que puede hacer la estrella de la clase A? —se burlaba Monoma apareciendo entre la neblina con su brazo derecho congelado y su brazo izquierdo en llamas.

" _Corrijo mi declaración anterior: Sí puede igualar mi potencia"_ pensó el semi albino.

—¿Qué pasa, Shouto? ¿Te vas a quedar ahí parado? ¿Acaso tienes miedo? ¡Qué extraño! ¡La estrella de la clase A no puede hacer nada contra alguien de la inferior clase B! —seguía mofándose Monoma.

—¿Alguna vez te callas? —preguntó el semi pelirrojo cansado de escucharlo.

—Kendou no está aquí para detenerme —respondió el rubio ensanchando su sonrisa y lanzando una feroz llamarada.

Rápidamente, pero con seguridad, Todoroki levantó una pared de hielo, bloqueando el ataque. Después, apoyó su mano derecha en el suelo y creó una columna de hielo para impulsarse hacia arriba, dando un gran salto. Una vez en el aire, le disparó una ráfaga de fuego al rubio. Esta vez, fue Monoma quien creó un escudo de hielo.

—¡¿Eso es lo mejor que puedes hacer, Shouto?! ¡Así nunca me vencerás!

—No necesito vencerte —habló el de la cicatriz—. Sólo debo esperar a que se te acabe el tiempo y después podré ir a rescatar a Uraraka.

—¿Y tanto te importa que viniste a rescatarla tú solo? ¡Qué valiente! ¡La estrella de la clase A es muy valiente! —se seguía burlando Monoma mientras le disparaba hielo al héroe.

Todoroki bloqueó el hielo con su lado ardiente, al tiempo en que generaba una rampa de hielo para llegar cómodamente al suelo. Una vez allí, lanzó otra llamarada hacia el rubio. En esta ocasión, Neito lanzó un bloque de hielo para contrarrestar el ataque de Shouto, generando nuevamente mucha neblina.

Nuestro protagonista se puso en guardia esperando un nuevo ataque. Entonces, sintió que alguien se aferraba a su pierna izquierda. Todoroki se zafó lo más rápido que pudo del agarre y se alejó unos pasos.

—¡Pobre Shouto! ¡Parece que lo toqué de nuevo! —se mofaba el rubio mientras se colocaba de pie.

—Eres muy molesto. No quiero perder tiempo contigo —gruñó el semi albino.

—¿Qué pasa, Shouto? ¿Tan desesperado estás por ir a rescatar a la ciudadana? ¿Acaso ella te gusta? —continuó Monoma.

—Sí, me gusta —afirmó Todoroki sin rodeos.

Su contrincante se quedó en silencio un instante mientras procesaba la información recibida.

—¡¿Te gusta?! ¡¿En serio?! —dijo Neito para después reírse.

—¿Qué es lo gracioso? —preguntó Shouto frunciendo el ceño.

—Que ingenuo eres. Con la información que me acabas de dar, al fin tengo la forma perfecta de destrozar el orgullo de la clase A —reveló el rubio—. ¡Porque el primer beso de Uraraka no se lo darás tú! ¡SE LO ROBARÉ YO, MONOMA! —Sin perder tiempo, el rubio empezó a correr en dirección al edificio central.

Todoroki tenía la mente en blanco. No podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar. Sin embargo, dentro de sí, podía sentir cómo un sentimiento de ira empezaba a invadirlo.

—¡Tú no le robarás nada! —gritó nuestro protagonista comenzando a perseguirlo.

* * *

Midoriya saltaba a través de los escombros que había dejado el masivo ataque de Jirou.

—¡Iida! ¿Dónde estás? —llamó preocupado el chico.

Izuku siguió buscando hasta que escuchó a una roca moverse. El peli verde rápidamente saltó hacia su dirección esperando encontrar a su amigo.

—¿Iida, estás bien?

—¡Midoriya! —apareció Tenya detrás de la roca—. Debes mantenerte en el papel. Los villanos no salvan gente.

—Lo siento, pero es que no puedo evitarlo —explicó Deku—. Realmente no esperaba que Jirou te atacara.

—Lo sé —contestó el de anteojos—. Es el comportamiento menos villanesco que he visto. Se supone que está de nuestro lado.

—Aunque Cementoss-sensei nos dijo que los villanos que no trabajaran con la "Mente maestra" debían causar caos, así que supongo que el que nos haya atacado es parte de eso ¿no? —dedujo Midoriya apoyando una mano en su mentón de forma pensativa.

Iida estaba impactado, la respuesta de su amigo le había dejado sin palabras.

—Midoriya, eres impresionante —declaró Ingenium temblando—. Una vez más, has descubierto los objetivos ocultos de este ejercicio. No podemos bajar la guardia, UA nos sorprende a cada instante.

—Gracias, pero ¿qué deberíamos hacer ahora? ¿Vamos a atacar de nuevo a los héroes o vamos a ayudar a Monoma? —cuestionó el de pecas.

—Inicialmente había pensado que lo mejor sería ayudar a Monoma a derrotar a Todoroki, así, al enfrentar a los héroes que quedan sería un tres contra tres. Sin embargo, si los otros villanos sólo quieren causar caos y también nos atacan, la situación sería un completo desastre —respondió el peli azul.

—Tal vez uno de nosotros debería ir a ayudar a Monoma y el otro podría distraer a los héroes hasta que tengamos una trampa —propuso Midoriya.

—Bien pensado, Deku, eres un villano ejemplar —dijo Iida retomando el papel.

—Gracias, Ingenium —agradeció Izuku haciendo lo mismo.

En ese instante, el ruido de varias rocas agrietándose resonó alrededor de ellos.

—¿Qué fue eso? —habló el discípulo de All Might colocándose en guardia.

—Seguramente son los estúpidos héroes —contestó Tenya.

Ambos villanos se mantuvieron atentos hasta que por encima de una roca apareció una figura para atacarlos con un bate.

—¡Mueran, villanos! —gritó Momo lanzando un ataque hacia el hombro derecho de Midoriya.

Los chicos no lo pensaron dos veces y saltaron a la izquierda para esquivarla.

—Oh, no. He fallado —dramatizó la pelinegra anunciando lo obvio.

—Vaya, vaya, pero si es Cola de caballo. ¿Pensabas que nos derrotarías con ese bate? —se burló Midoriya mientras Iida lanzaba una risa diabólica.

—Gastas saliva inútilmente. Este bate es suficiente para derrotarte a ti, maldito nerd, y a tu amigo cuatro ojos —replicó Yaoyorozu mientras blandía su bate y avanzaba un paso hacia ellos.

" _Vaya, Yaoyorozu se ve muy decidida"_ pensó Midoriya _"Será mejor que no me descuide. Mantendré mi distancia"._

—Valientes palabras para alguien que va a morir —respondió Izuku retrocediendo un paso junto con Iida.

—¿Y vienes a atacarnos tú sola? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Tus amigos te abandonaron? —se mofó Iida.

—No necesito a esos extras para derrotarlos —declaró Yaomomo dando un paso a la izquierda.

" _Está empezando a sonar como Kacchan"_ pensó Izuku.

—Mira, niñita, me siento generoso el día de hoy. Si corres ahora, te daré cinco segundos de ventaja —dijo el peli verde, dando un paso hacia la izquierda para mantener la distancia.

—No digas estupideces, Deku. Opino que la matemos ahora —replicó Iida también dando un paso a dicho lado.

—¡No! ¡Seré yo quien los mate a ustedes! ¡Sobre todo a ti, Deku! —dijo Momo imitando descaradamente a Bakugou mientras daba dos pasos hacia la izquierda.

Tenya e Izuku dieron dos pasos hacia la izquierda para evitar darle la espalda a Yaoyorozu. En ese momento, el peli azul se percató de que no podía mover su pierna izquierda.

—¡Deku, estoy atrapado! —anunció el villano.

Entonces Midoriya se percató de que no podía mover ninguna de sus piernas.

—¡¿Qué pasó aquí?! —exclamó el peli verde sorprendido.

—¡Han caído en mi trampa! —declaró Yaomomo con júbilo mientras creaba una pistola en su pierna.

—¡¿Vas a dispararnos?! —se alteró Iida.

Momo sonrió, apuntó al cielo y disparó una bengala. Justo después de escuchó una fuerte explosión a la distancia. Iida, quien tenía mayor libertad de movimiento, se volteó hacia donde la había escuchado y vio cómo Kirishima de aproximaba a toda velocidad como un misil.

El pelirrojo, con su quirk activado, impactó contra el presidente de la clase, el que a su vez chocó contra Midoriya y los tres volaron unos metros hasta estrellarse con una roca. Todo esto fue observado por Yaoyorozu, quien sonreía.

La chica se acercó al lugar del impacto mientras creaba una cuerda para amarrar a los villanos.

—¿Red Riot, estás bien? —inquirió la pelinegra.

—¡Sí! —afirmó Kirishima poniéndose de pie—. ¡El plan fue todo un éxito!

—Muchas gracias —contestó Momo—. Me alegra que estuvieran de acuerdo en ejecutarlo.

—Sí, yo también me sorprendí. No esperaba que Kacchan accediera tan fácilmente —expresó el pelirrojo.

Mientras Yaoyorozu y Kirishima amarraban a los aturdidos villanos, Bakugou apareció volando gracias a sus explosiones.

—No puedo creer que esta mierda funcionara —comentó Katsuki aterrizando en el lugar.

—Pues sí que funcionó, hombre. ¡Noqueamos a dos de un solo golpe! —contestó Kirishima.

—Kacchan, muchas gracias por acceder a ejecutar mi plan —agradeció la pelinegra haciendo una reverencia.

—Cállense —gruñó Bakugou—. Tenemos que alcanzar al bastado mitad y mitad.

—No se confíen, héroes —advirtió un amarrado Iida, el cual había recuperado la consciencia—. En estos momentos, Shouto tiene que estar luchando con la "Mente maestra" y, de seguro, perderá.

—Actúas muy valiente para alguien que está amarrado —comentó Bakugou para después dirigir su atención hacia el otro villano—. ¿Qué pasa, Deku? ¿No me dirás nada?

El aludido simplemente permaneció en silencio.

—¡¿Te burlas de mí?! —gritó Katsuki dándole una patada en las costillas.

—¡Kacchan, detente! ¡Él sigue inconsciente! —avisó la pelinegra alarmada.

—Te salvaste —le dijo simplemente Bakugou a Deku mientras le daba un escupitajo al suelo.

—Oye, Ingenium. ¿Nos vas a decir quién es la "Mente maestra"? —cuestionó Kirishima.

—Tontos héroes, claro que no se los diré —respondió Iida—. Si quieren saberlo, tendrán que llegar a donde tenemos a la rehén.

—¿Y eso es…? —indagó el pelirrojo.

—En la casa conjunto al edificio central —reveló el de anteojos sin meditar.

—Bueno, ahora sabemos dónde está Uraraka —declaró felizmente Kirishima.

—¡No! ¡Los héroes han engañado mi torpe mente de villano con sus trucos mentales! —exclamó Iida.

—¡Dejen las estupideces y vamos! —ordenó Bakugou colocándose en marcha.

—¡Claro que sí, jefe! —afirmó Momo caminando detrás de él.

—¡Oh, sí! ¡Estamos llegando al final! —expresó el pelirrojo siguiéndolos.

* * *

Todoroki corría a toda velocidad persiguiendo a Monoma.

—¡No dejaré que llegues a ella! —vociferó Shouto, quien había perdido todo rastro de tranquilidad.

—¡Alcánzame si puedes, perdedor! —se burlaba el rubio mientras le arrojaba trozos de hielo.

El de la cicatriz lanzó varias bolas de fuego para evitar los ataques. _"Estúpido Monoma. Si alguien tendrá el primer beso de Uraraka, seré yo"_ pensaba el de ojos heterocromáticos. El chico lanzó una enorme bola de fuego hacia Monoma, por lo que el rubio se detuvo y creó una pared de hielo para bloquear el ataque.

—¡¿Eso es todo lo que tienes?! —se mofó el miembro de la clase B reanudando la carrera.

" _Qué extraño. ¿Por qué no se deslizó en una rampa de hielo para esquivar el ataque? ¿Acaso… aún no sabe controlar mi quirk y por eso sólo libera ataques masivos? Sí, eso debe ser"_ concluyó el semi albino.

Todoroki creó una rampa de hielo y se impulsó disparando fuego mientras se deslizaba a toda velocidad, pasando a Monoma y quedando frente a él.

—Te tengo —anunció Shouto.

—¡Hará falta más que eso para detenerme! —declaró el rubio lanzándole una llamarada.

El semi pelirrojo respondió lanzando su propia llamarada. Cuando los dos ataques impactaron, dañaron varios edificios cercanos y deshicieron todos los restos de hielo que quedaban.

—¡Tienes que disparar más fuerte si quieres derrotarme! —continuó Monoma.

" _No, no tengo que disparar más fuerte. Tengo que ser más inteligente"_ pensó el hijo de Endeavor.

—Veamos qué hielo es más fuerte —desafió Todoroki lanzándole múltiples y pequeños bloques de hielo.

—¡Patético! —exclamó Monoma creando un trozo de hielo más grande, el cual destrozó los pequeños del protagonista.

El semi albino repitió la acción y lanzó más bloques de hielo, aunque un poco más grandes. El rubio nuevamente los destruyó sin dificultad. Todoroki creó una pista de hielo y empezó a deslizarse alrededor de Monoma mientras le lanzaba aún más bloques de hielo pequeños.

—¡¿Qué pasa, Shouto?! ¡¿Acaso la estrella de la clase A se quedó sin energía?! ¡Qué extraño! —se burlaba Neito bloqueando cada uno de los ataques.

Entonces Todoroki se detuvo frente a él y le lanzó un último ataque de hielo, el cual era más grande que los anteriores. El rubio sonrió, golpeó el suelo con su mano derecha y creó numerosos icebergs que destruyeron el ataque de Todoroki.

—¡¿Te rindes ya?! —cuestionó la "Mente maestra".

—Esta pelea se ha acabado —anunció el semi pelirrojo.

—¡Qué estupideces dices, Shouto! ¡No me has hecho ni un solo rasguño! —gritó Monoma.

—Mira a tu alrededor: Estás rodeado de múltiples micro trozos de hielo y cómo tú sólo has creado hielo también, el aire está lo suficientemente frío como para que se refracte la luz.

Todoroki alzó un dedo de su mano izquierda y concentró todo su fuego un solo punto, haciendo que éste empezara a brillar con intensidad. Para sorpresa de Monoma, todo el hielo que había en el ambiente comenzó a resplandecer, formando una pequeña aurora boreal y varios haces de luz cayeron directamente sobre el cuerpo del rubio.

—¡¿Pero qué clase de movimiento final es este?! ¡No me está haciendo nada! —gritaba extrañado Neito mientras se miraba el cuerpo.

Cuando alzó la vista, lo único que vio fue el puño de Todoroki llegando a su rostro.

—Todo era una distracción —reveló Shouto mientras golpeaba con todas sus fuerzas la cara de su oponente, el cual cayó inconsciente.

Nuestro protagonista se acercó al inmóvil cuerpo de Monoma.

—Y ahora, te dejaré un recordatorio para que jamás intentes acercarte a Uraraka —dijo encendiendo su mano izquierda y acercándola al rostro del rubio.

Cuando estaba a centímetros de cumplir su cometido, escuchó que decían su nombre, por lo que apagó rápidamente el fuego.

—¡Hey, Shouto! —gritaba Kirishima acercándose a él—. ¿Estás bien?

—¡¿Creíste que me vencerías, bastardo mitad y mitad?! ¡Yo llegaré primero! —exclamó Bakugou enojado.

—¿Ese de ahí no es Monoma-san? —preguntó Momo.

—Sí, lo acabo de derrotar —informó el semi albino.

—Así que ésta era la sorpresa del ejercicio. En verdad no me lo esperaba —comentó Kirishima.

—Realmente fue una buena idea —expresó la pelinegra—. Si nos hubiera atacado con el quirk de Shouto, habríamos tenido muchos problemas.

—No digas babosadas. Yo le habría vencido con un brazo atado —respondió Bakugou molesto.

" _¿'Babosadas'? ¿Acaso se habrá quedado sin insultos?"_ se cuestionó Todoroki.

—Kacchan, Shouto, Red Riot, ahora que hemos derrotado a todos los villanos, vayamos por la rehén que está en la casa contigua al edificio central —propuso Yaoyorozu.

—Sí, no perdamos tiempo —dijo el semi pelirrojo colocándose en marcha junto a los otros.

Unos minutos después, los cuatro héroes estaban frente a la casa.

—Yo entraré primero —gruñó Bakugou cruzando la puerta.

Los demás no perdieron el tiempo y también ingresaron a la morada, quedando así dentro de una enorme sala de estar.

—Esta habitación está vacía —comentó Kirishima.

—¿Dónde mierda está Cara redonda? —inquirió Katsuki cruzándose de brazos.

—Busquemos en otras habitaciones —sugirió Momo.

Todoroki fue inmediatamente a la habitación contigua, mas, grande fue sorpresa al encontrarse a Uraraka recostada en un sofá viendo televisión y comiendo bocadillos. La castaña, al darse cuenta de la presencia del joven, se limpió la cara, se puso rápidamente de pie y sacó un papel de su bolsillo.

—¡Gracias por salvarme, héroe! —leyó la muchacha.

Todoroki se acercó con decisión y, sin dudarlo, tomó a Uraraka entre sus brazos y la cargó como a una princesa. El chico dio media vuelta y se encaminó hacia la sala de estar.

—¿T-Todoroki, no crees que te estás excediendo un poco? —preguntó Ochaco, quien se había sonrojado notablemente.

—Me gustaría hablar contigo en una habitación más cómoda —contestó Shouto entrando a la sala de estar.

—¡Maldito bastardo mitad y mitad! ¡Me ganaste por pura suerte! —exclamó Bakugou entrando a la sala desde otra habitación seguido por los otros héroes.

—Buen trabajo, Shouto —felicitó Momo.

—¡Así se hace, hombre! —congratuló Kirishima.

En ese instante, la puerta de la casa se abrió e ingresaron Aizawa, Midnight y Cementoss, seguidos por el resto de los villanos, incluidos los todavía inconscientes Midoriya y Monoma.

—Muy bien, chicos, eso culmina el ejercicio —declaró Aizawa—. Ahora acérquense para que hablemos de los puntos altos y bajos.

—Que suerte tiene Ochaco —comentó Hagakure.

—¿Es idea mía o Todoroki no quiere bajarla? —cuestionó Mina.

—Todoroki, ya puedes bajarme —le habló la castaña al semi albino, sonrojada.

" _Pensaba hablar con Uraraka en privado, pero no importa. Todos se iban a enterar eventualmente"_ pensó nuestro protagonista.

—Uraraka, hay algo muy importante que debo decirte —habló Todoroki—. Ese día, cuando yo me iba a comer una hamburguesa y me encontré contigo, realmente estaba sorprendido de que te sentaras junto a mí con tanta familiaridad. Fue entonces cuando intercambiamos bocadillos, tú tenías mi hamburguesa y yo tu pan de soba. Después de comer, charlamos un poco y desde entonces no he podido quitarme tu sonrisa de mi mente. En un principio, creí que estaba enfermo.

"Al día siguiente, no podía concentrarme en clases pensando en ti y cuando Satou se dio cuenta de que yo intentaba mirarte, inventé la mentira de que no traía lápiz. Al final tampoco pudimos hablar mucho, pero ese día, al almuerzo, charlando con Iida y Midoriya pensamos que tú habías roto tu dieta y también llegamos a la conclusión de que tú me gustas. Más tarde, quise hablarte acerca de tu peso, pero huiste. Esa noche, me reuní nuevamente con Iida y Midoriya; Iida quería que fuera muy genérico y Midoriya que te acosara, pero al final terminamos siguiendo los consejos de una chica de un juego de citas, llamada OC-chan. Esa vez nos quedamos despiertos toda la noche.

"Al otro día, teníamos mucho sueño y por alguna razón yo pensé que le gustabas a Bakugou. A la hora del almuerzo, te sentaste junto a mí y me pediste disculpas por haber huido la vez anterior, aunque yo no te guardaba ningún rencor. Tú tenías la intención de que saliéramos todos juntos como amigos, pero Iida y Midoriya inventaron excusas para que sólo saliéramos tú y yo como en una cita. Después, comenzamos a dormitar dado que aún teníamos tiempo y tú me hiciste flotar. Esa vez, fui feliz.

"Cuando llegó el día de nuestra cita, Iida y Midoriya se presentaron para darme apoyo moral, además de que me dieron consejos y datos curiosos sobre la película que veríamos. Mientras veíamos la película intenté tomar tu mano, rodearte los hombros y apoyar mi cabeza en ti, pero fallé en las tres ocasiones. Por alguna razón, pensaste que me asustaba la película y me tomaste del brazo, así que al final todo salió bien. Al salir del cine, me encontré con Midoriya, quien se había acercado para ver si todo estaba en orden, pero tú nos sorprendiste y le dabas más atención a Midoriya que a mí. Por fortuna, Yaoyorozu, quien se había enterado del asunto, apareció y se llevó a Midoriya del lugar con una inteligente mentira, dejándonos solos nuevamente. En el camino de vuelta a UA, me dijiste que creías que te gustaba Midoriya. Eso me rompió el corazón.

"Pasaron dos semanas en las que evitaba a Midoriya y aunque fingía estar bien cuando hablaba contigo, sentía que había perdido contra el mejor. Ese pensamiento me llevó a gastar mucho dinero para convertir a OC-chan en una réplica virtual tuya. Una noche, Iida y Midoriya llegaron a mi habitación mientras yo jugaba en ropa interior. En ese momento, Midoriya dijo que sólo te ve como a una amiga y que yo debía hacer todo lo posible para enamorarte, pero para lograrlo había que evitar que sintieras celos por la amistad entre Midoriya y Yaoyorozu. Es por ello que te llevé a un lugar para que escucharas cómo Yaoyorozu le decía a Midoriya que se había enamorado de Bakugou. Tú volviste a sonreír y yo estaba feliz de poder verlo.

"Sin embargo, nuevas dudas asaltaron mi mente. Tu sonrisa es tan radiante, tan bella y tan genuina que temía que otro se enamorara de ti. Es por ello que en este momento me declaro a ti, Uraraka. Tú me gustas mucho, por favor sal conmigo —finalizó Todoroki.

Un ruido sordo se escuchó cuando Hagakure se desmayó de la impresión. Aizawa había dejado caer su lápiz y observaba la situación perplejo al igual que Cementoss. Por su parte, Midnight presentaba derrame nasal.

Todos los muchachos tenían la boca abierta y algunos miraban a Yaoyorozu, la cual estaba roja y escondía su cara entre sus manos. Jirou estaba impactada, al igual que el resto, y posó sus ojos en Bakugou, quien le había dado la espalda al grupo para que nadie viera su rostro.

En medio de todo, Uraraka, en los brazos de Todoroki, no podía encontrar las palabras para decir algo. Las emociones inundaban el cuerpo de la castaña. La chica estaba impactada, avergonzada y hasta dolida, pero aún así su corazón latía a mil por hora.

Ante la atenta mirada de los espectadores, Ochaco se bajó de los brazos del muchacho, quien no opuso resistencia, y lo miró a los ojos. Entonces ella supo que todo era cierto. Sin embargo, no podía evitar pensar en todos los que habían presenciado la escena. Ellos habían escuchado que Todoroki gustaba de ella. Ellos habían escuchado que ella creía tener sentimientos por Midoriya. Ellos escucharon que no tenía oportunidad…

Fue entonces que uno de los sentimientos sobresalió sobre el resto: Vergüenza. Uraraka sintió su rostro arder al tiempo en que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, por lo que se volteó y salió corriendo del lugar azotando la puerta tras de sí.

 **¡Chan chan chaaan! ¡Capítulo terminado!**

 **Lamento la tardanza, pero lo compenso con un largo capítulo. Bueno, no tengo mucho más qué decir excepto que… ¿A que no se esperaban que resumiera todo el fic? Yo tampoco.**

 **¿Qué pasará ahora? Tengo algunas ideas, ya veré cómo las armo xD**

 **Por cierto, he entrado a la universidad así que no sé cuándo tendré el siguiente capítulo, pero será antes de un año ¡Muajaja!**

 **¡Gracias a Hanny Bell, f. Sofy-Chan X3, evolvelove, FleyaEclipse, Alex, Sygnium y a 2314 por sus reviews!**

 **¿Reviews? Aunque no es como que quiera leerlos o algo así ¡Baka! ¡Baka!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Boku no Hero Academia es propiedad de Kohei Horikoshi.**

 **Capítulo VII  
Conversaciones**

Era de noche. Todoroki caminaba silente rumbo a los dormitorios. _"¿Qué habré hecho mal? Fui sincero, pero Uraraka se veía herida. ¿No se supone que la sinceridad lleva a la felicidad?"._ El chico recordaba lo que había sucedido hace algunas horas. Después de que la castaña se fuera corriendo, Aizawa-sensei les ordenó a todos inmediatamente que se fueran, exceptuando a Todoroki y a Bakugou, y habló con ellos durante bastante tiempo acerca del ejercicio completado. Tras ello, le pidió al protagonista que fuera a verlo la mañana siguiente a la sala de profesores y, que de ser posible, no hablara con Uraraka.

" _Parece que mi confesión molestó a Aizawa-sensei. Tal vez… no se permiten romances escolares en UA. Otra cosa extraña es que Bakugou se fue inmediatamente, ni siquiera me insultó"._ Mientras el solitario chico seguía reflexionando acerca de lo acontecido en el capítulo anterior, finalmente llegó al edificio de los dormitorios.

Al entrar escuchó un ruido, pero al voltear sólo se encontró con Mineta, quien había cambiado rápidamente el canal de televisión.

—Buenas noches, Mineta. ¿Dónde están los otros? —preguntó Shouto.

—Primero Bakugou y ahora él —gruñó Mineta por lo bajo—. ¡Se fueron a dormir! —exclamó.

—Ya veo, ¿y qué estás viendo?

Mineta rápidamente volteó a ver la televisión.

—Es un programa sobre un bote en un gran lago y el bote… eh… navega, sí.

—Es un lindo bote —comentó el de la cicatriz.

—¿No te irás a tu habitación? ¿No tienes sueño? —inquirió Mineta un tanto preocupado.

Todoroki meditó para saber si sentía sueño.

—Sí, un poco. Iré a dormir —anunció el protagonista.

El de la cicatriz se despidió y se encaminó hacia las escaleras. Justo cuando comenzó a subir, escuchó que Minoru exclamaba "¡Al fin solo!". El chico caminó con calma hasta que llegó al pasillo en donde estaba su habitación. Grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con Iida y Midoriya parados frente a la puerta de su recámara.

—Todoroki, por fin llegas —habló Iida serio.

—Tenemos que hablar —complementó Midoriya con rigidez.

Ya dentro del cuarto del protagonista, Todoroki se encontraba sentado en el suelo frente a sus amigos, los cuales lo miraban seria y silentemente.

—Muy bien, chicos, ¿de qué querían hablar? —inquirió el semi pelirrojo.

—Todoroki, para mí es muy difícil decirlo, pero estoy tan… tan…molesto contigo —expresó Izuku con dificultad—. ¿Acaso no pensaste en los sentimientos de Uraraka?

—Claro que pensé en ellos —se apresuró a decir el acusado—, por eso lo confesé todo.

—¿Y cómo pensaste que reaccionaría? —interrogó Tenya estoico.

—En mi mente habían dos opciones: Que me correspondería o que me rechazaría —respondió simplemente.

—No, Todoroki. La heriste —habló Iida endureciendo su voz—. Ahora ella está llorando en su habitación y Tsuyu-chan-kun dice que no quiere ver a nadie.

—Yo… no entiendo… —dijo Shouto consternado.

—¡Te precipitaste, arruinaste el plan! Se supone que te acercarías a ella gradualmente, ¡pero ahora lo echaste todo a perder! —le recriminó el peli verde exaltado.

—¡¿Pero qué querías que hiciera?! ¡Monoma me dijo que la iba a besar! —respondió acaloradamente el semi albino alzando la voz y colocándose de pie bruscamente.

—¡¿Y tú crees que ella lo habría permitido?! —le gritó Iida fuera de sus casillas irguiéndose de igual manera.

Todoroki se derrumbó, dejándose caer sobre sus rodillas mientras se apoyaba en el suelo con sus manos.

—Realmente lo he echado todo a perder —sentenció el protagonista abatido.

—Todoroki —habló Midoriya ya más calmado—. Si solamente te quedas aquí lamentándote, no lograrás nada. Tienes que disculparte.

—¿Cómo? Después de lo que he hecho, ni siquiera me atrevería a mirarle a la cara —expresó el hijo de Endeavor desalentado.

—Eso no puede detenerte de hacer lo correcto —insistió Deku.

—Tienes que buscar cualquier medio, cualquier excusa para acercarte a Uraraka y disculparte por lo que has hecho —dijo severamente el de anteojos.

—Sí, tienen razón, chicos. Lo tengo que hacer —declaró el de ojos heterócromáticos levantándose del suelo.

Tanto Iida como Midoriya parecían relajarse ante la respuesta de Shouto y decidieron que ya era hora de retirarse. El peli verde se encaminó hacia su habitación, mientras que Tenya fue a la planta baja para asegurarse de que nadie se estuviera desvelando.

Una vez solo, Todoroki armó su futón y se recostó mirando al techo. _"Mañana será un largo día. Tengo que disculparme con Uraraka, sólo así arreglaré las cosas"._ Justo en ese instante, un grito se escuchó desde los pisos inferiores.

—¡MINETA! ¡¿CÓMO PUEDES INSULTAR A UA VIENDO UN PROGRAMA TAN DESHONROSO?! —retumbó la voz de Iida.

" _¿Qué tenía de malo el bote?"_ fue lo último que pensó Todoroki antes de dormirse.

* * *

Era un nuevo día, Shouto se había levantado temprano _"Afortunadamente es fin de semana, así que dudo mucho que haya gente desayunando a esta hora. Para su información, son las 8:30 de la mañana. Si se preguntan a quién dirijo estos pensamientos, es a ustedes, queridos lectores"._ El muchacho no perdió más tiempo y bajó a desayunar y, tal como se lo esperaba, nadie más se encontraba en la planta baja.

Como buen chico japonés, Todoroki desayunó arroz con pescado y otros acompañamientos clásicos de Japón. Una vez terminado, decidió repasar su plan para el día.

" _Antes que nada, iré a ver a Aizawa-sensei. Después regresaré a los dormitorios a buscar a Uraraka para pedirle perdón hasta la hora del almuerzo. Luego iré a visitar a mi madre, pero debo tener cuidado de no preocuparla. Cuando regrese, buscaré a Uraraka nuevamente hasta el anochecer._

" _Si esto no resulta, el deshonor me seguirá y tendré que huir por un túnel cavado con cucharas, me dejaré crecer el cabello, cambiaré mi nombre a María y criaré ovejas."_

El adolescente se puso de pie con decisión, lavó los utensilios que utilizó y, para asegurarse de que su plan no tuviera falla, buscó un par de cucharas. Grande fue su sorpresa al no encontrar ninguna.

" _¡No hay cucharas!"_ pensó el joven preocupado _"¡Qué va a pasar con mis ovejas!"._

En ese instante, una voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

—Sabía que te encontraríamos temprano, Todoroki. Debemos hablar —dijo Jirou seria.

El de la cicatriz se volteó y se encontró frente a frente con Yaoyorozu y Jirou, las cuales tenían los brazos cruzados.

—Puedo intuir que se trata acerca de mi confesión hacia Uraraka —respondió Shouto con precaución.

—Intuyes bien, Todoroki-san —confirmó Momo—. Sentémonos para conversar calmadamente.

El grupo de jóvenes fue a sentarse a los sillones junto a un apagado televisor.

—Supongo que te diste cuenta del error que cometiste, ¿verdad? —inquirió Kyouka apuntándolo con una de sus orejas extensibles.

—Sí, apresuré las cosas y por eso herí a Uraraka —contestó el semi albino.

—Pero también causaste otro problema —replicó la peli morada.

—¿Otro problema? —preguntó Todoroki sin entender.

—Todoroki-san, es vergonzoso para mí decirlo, pero desde anoche nuestros compañeros de clase me han dado sus condolencias por haberme enamorado de Bakugou-san —informó Yaoyorozu bajando la mirada.

—Entiendo —dijo el semi pelirrojo con lentitud—. En ese caso, te felicito por tu enamoramiento.

—¡Eso no! —saltó Jirou—. ¡A Yaomomo no le gusta Bakugou!

—¿Qué? Pero si Uraraka y yo lo escuchamos —recordó el de la quemadura extrañado.

Kyouka se llevó una mano al rostro mientras Momo daba un largo suspiro.

—Todoroki-san, sé que mi actuación fue muy convincente, sin embargo, todo lo que dije era mentira. Yo no tengo sentimientos de carácter romántico hacia Bakugou-san —reveló la pelinegra.

—¿De verdad? Estoy realmente sorprendido —musitó el chico alzando las cejas—. ¿En serio no sientes nada por él? Sonabas muy sincera.

—Bueno, he de confesar que me gustaría acercarme más a él para cambiarle algunas de sus actitudes —admitió Creati desviando la mirada.

—Yaomomo, no lo confundas —la reprendió Jirou para después volver a Todoroki—. ¿Cómo es posible que creyeras que era cierto? ¿Acaso Iida y Midoriya no te dijeron el plan?

—Claro que sí. Me dijeron que llevara a Uraraka a la máquina de café del tercer piso en el ala oeste del Departamento de Economía y allí ellos se encargarían de eliminar los celos de Uraraka —narró el bicolor.

Ambas chicas miraron fijamente al protagonista durante unos instantes.

—Tenemos que hablar con Iida y Midoriya —concluyó Earphone Jack.

—¿Eso era todo? —inquirió Todoroki haciendo el además de levantarse.

—No, también queríamos hablarte un poco sobre Ochaco-san —respondió la pelinegra.

—Muy bien, escucho —dijo el joven dispuesto a oír todos los regaños que sabía que se merecía.

—Ella ha estado muy afligida por lo sucedido, tanto que a nosotras, sus amigas, nos es difícil acercárnosle. Por eso te recomendamos que te aproximes cuidadosamente a ella y que, de preferencia, no haya nadie más alrededor —aconsejó Momo.

—Seguiré los consejos y retiro mis felicitaciones —acordó el hijo de Endeavor—. Por cierto, Yaoyorozu, ¿me puedes hacer un par de cucharas?

—¿De té o postre? —preguntó Creati.

—¿Cuáles crees que sean las mejores para cavar?

—Las de postre, definitivamente —dijo Momo creándolas y dándoselas al muchacho frente al extrañado rostro de Jirou.

El chico le agradeció, se despidió de sus amigas (sí, ahora son amigos) y fue rumbo a la sala de profesores, mientras que ellas se quedaron a esperar a Iida y Midoriya.

* * *

Todoroki se encontraba frente a la sala de profesores y golpeó la puerta hasta que le dijeron que ingresara.

—¡Oh yeah! ¡Es Todoroki Shouto, el rompecorazones de la clase 1-A! —dijo Present Mic moviendo los brazos como si fuera un dj.

—¡Todoroki! ¡Justo a tiempo! —exclamó Midnight emocionada acercándose rápidamente al chico—. Dime, ¿qué pasa en tu cuerpo cuándo piensas en Uraraka?

—Ustedes dos, cállense y fuera. Hablaré con Todoroki en privado —ordenó Aizawa desde su asiento.

—Aguafiestas —dijo Midnight por lo bajo saliendo de la sala.

—Dadzawa ataca de nuevo —susurró Present Mic con una gran sonrisa al salir.

Shouto agradeció que no hubiera ningún otro profesor en la sala en ese momento y se fue a sentar junto a Aizawa.

—Aquí estoy, sensei. ¿Qué quiere decirme? —inquirió el de ojos heterocromáticos.

El adulto cerró su libreta de gatitos, inspiró hondo y encaró al muchacho.

—Cuando acepté ser profesor en UA, jamás pensé que tendría que discutir sobre estos temas, pero después de tu pequeño show de ayer simplemente no puedo ignorarlo —empezó a hablar Aizawa.

—Ya sé a qué se refiere, sensei, mis amigos me hablaron de ello. Apresuré las cosas al confesarme tan luego y eso hirió a Uraraka —contestó Todoroki.

—No, Todoroki, Uraraka está herida porque la avergonzaste frente a todos sus amigos.

—¿La avergoncé? —cuestionó Shouto sorprendido.

—Sí, no tan sólo la presionaste al decirle lo que tú sentías por ella frente a un gran grupo de personas, sino que revelaste que Uraraka tenía sentimientos hacia Midoriya que no eran correspondidos.

Todoroki estaba silente frente a las palabras del profesor.

—Piensa esto: Un amigo suyo se le declara, lo cual ya es incómodo; pero la declaración no es en privado, sino que es pública, por lo que a la incomodidad se le añade también presión social. Además, en dicha declaración exponen los sentimientos que ella tiene hacia otra persona e inmediatamente le dicen que no tiene oportunidad. Con esto tenemos incomodidad, presión social y sentimientos destrozados. ¿Qué nos deja eso?

—Vergüenza, humillación pública y un corazón roto —respondió Shouto bajando la mirada y sintiéndose infinitamente culpable.

—Bueno es que te des cuenta. Ahora dime, ¿qué es lo que vas a hacer?

—Debo disculparme inmediatamente con ella. No he hecho más que herirla —decidió el semi albino apretando los puños.

—Es una buena intención, pero un pésimo plan —replicó Aizawa.

—¿Por qué? —cuestionó el chico.

—Al avergonzar a Uraraka frente a sus amigos, su primer impulso fue huir. No obstante, si se vuelven a encontrar y están solos, ella va a golpearte —explicó el profesor.

—¿Entonces qué debo hacer?

—Por el momento, tú espera. No hables con ella. Tu deber es hacer las paces con Midoriya e Iida, porque claramente los lastimaste al herir a su amiga —aconsejó Aizawa.

—¿Y cuánto tiempo debo esperar? —se preocupó el de la cicatriz.

—Horas, meses. Sigo molesto con Joke —gruñó el adulto—. Todo dependerá de Uraraka.

Todoroki reflexionó en silencio todo lo dicho por su sensei.

—Gracias —Fue lo único que musitó.

—Muy bien, Todoroki. Ya puedes retirarte y no te preocupes de lo que comenten tus compañeros, yo hablaré con ellos.

Shouto se puso de pie e inmediatamente hizo una reverencia.

—Gracias por todo, sensei —dijo para después retirarse.

Minutos más tarde, nuestro protagonista deambulaba por los pasillos de UA. Faltaba poco para que comenzaran las visitas en el hospital y había decidido ir a ver a su madre antes de lo usual.

" _Aizawa-sensei me explicó muy bien las cosas, pero realmente siento que debo disculparme con Uraraka lo antes posible"._ Justo cuando dobló por un pasillo, se encontró frente a frente con la chica de sus pensamientos.

—Uraraka, yo lo sien…

Todoroki fue interrumpido por un fulminante derechazo que le propinó Ochaco en la mejilla izquierda. Shouto retrocedió dos pasos y se tocó la mejilla golpeada, estaba totalmente impactado.

Por su lado, Uraraka lo miraba fijamente con los ojos enrojecidos por llantos pasados. La chica inspiró hondo y continuó su camino hacia la sala de profesores, ignorando completamente al muchacho. El bicolor, por su parte, se la quedó observando hasta que ella desapareció de su vista.

" _Aizawa-sensei tenía razón"_ pensó con tristeza el joven mientras retomaba el rumbo para ir a visitar a su madre.

* * *

Todoroki regresaba de ver a su madre en el hospital. Cuando la visitaba, siempre se sentía mejor, además de que le había dado palabras de aliento y que, a pesar de su error, debía seguir adelante. No obstante, estaba un poco ofuscado porque Fuyumi le había quitado las cucharas cuando les reveló su plan.

Cuando Shouto entró a los dormitorios se encontró con la bizarra escena de Kaminari amarrado en el suelo rodeado por Hagakure, Mina y Jirou.

—Eres un enfermo, Kaminari —recriminó Mina.

—¡Les juro que no fui yo! ¡La televisión ya estaba en ese canal! —se defendía el rubio.

—Claro, y ese canal transmite esas cosas todo el día —comentó Hagakure alzando una ceja, aunque nadie lo vio.

—Es que ese canal siempre estaba bloqueado, ¡no sé cómo pasó esto! —respondió Denki.

—¿Quién más tiene un quirk eléctrico para dañar el televisor y desbloquear el canal? —acusó Jirou.

—¡Es una trampa! ¡Me hackearon! —exclamó Kaminari.

—Vamos, Kaminari. Admite tu culpa —habló Mineta avivando el fuego con una enorme sonrisa.

—¡Deténganse, compañeros! ¿Qué es lo que está pasando? —cuestionó Iida, quien fue atraído por los gritos.

—Pues fíjate que Kaminari nos dijo que nos iba a mostrar un programa genial y en cuanto encendió la televisión, ¡estaba en un canal indecente! —explicó Hagakure.

—¿Kaminari, es eso cierto? —inquirió impactado Tenya.

—¡Les juro que no fui yo! ¡Ya estaba ese canal cuando encendí la televisión! —se justificó el rubio.

—¿Y esperas que creamos que uno de nosotros estaba viendo esas cosas anoche? —inquirió Mina.

—Mineta estaba viendo televisión anoche —recordó Todoroki aportando a la conversación.

—¡Mineta! —llamó Iida exaltado—. ¡¿No te dije anoche que bloquearas ese canal?!

Todos inmediatamente voltearon a ver al aludido.

—¡Malditos traidores! ¡No les compartiré lo que alcancé a grabar! —gritó Minoru huyendo del lugar.

—¡Vuelve aquí! ¡Cobarde! —exclamaron Mina y Hagakure empezando a perseguirlo.

Por otro lado, Jirou se quedó a desatar a Kaminari.

—¿Ven? ¿Ven? ¡Les dije que no fue mi culpa! —habló el rubio.

—Lamento haber dudado de ti, Kaminari —se disculpó Iida haciendo una reverencia en 90°.

—Yo también lo siento —se disculpó Kyouka mientras lo desataba—. Estaba horrorizada cuando vi eso en la televisión.

—Que sepas que de todas maneras te apoyo con Bakugou, a pesar de que Yaomomo ya se haya confesado indirectamente —dijo Denki alzando un pulgar.

—Esto no lo siento —contestó Earphone Jack dándole un golpe en la cabeza.

Dejando a este par de amigos de lado, Todoroki aprovechó la oportunidad para acercarse a Iida.

—¿Iida, puedo hablar contigo un momento? —inquirió apartándose un poco del resto.

—Claro que sí, ¿qué sucede?

—Lamento mucho mi comportamiento anterior. Sé que con el incidente de ayer no tan sólo herí a Uraraka, sino que también a ti y a Midoriya, ya que ustedes son muy cercanos a ella —dijo Shouto al tiempo en que bajaba la mirada.

Iida soltó un pesado suspiro mientras se llevaba una mano al cuello.

—También eres mi amigo, Todoroki, pero anoche no podía evitar estar enfadado por lo sucedido. Perdón si fui muy estricto —se disculpó el presidente de la clase—. ¿Ya pudiste hablar con ella?

—Aizawa-sensei me recomendó no acercarme a ella por un tiempo, sin embargo, me la encontré justo después de hablar con él y me conectó un derechazo —contó Todoroki alzando la mirada y tocándose inconscientemente la mejilla golpeada.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Tenya preocupado.

—Yo considero que me lo merecía, pero mi madre insistió en usar su quirk de hielo para bajar la hinchazón. Ahora casi no se nota.

Tristemente, esta conversación fue interrumpida.

—¡Hey, Todoroki! —exclamó Kaminari alegre apoyando su codo en el hombro del aludido—. ¿Cómo estás?

—Bien, supongo —contestó el semi pelirrojo.

—Oye, gracias por apoyarme antes y todo eso —agradeció el rubio—. A cambio, te daré unos consejos para que superes tus problemas.

Todoroki observó fijamente a su compañero de clases y supo que hablaba en serio.

—Muy bien, escucho.

—Lo que tienes que entender es que el amor es como el mar: hay muchos peces en él. Las personas como Mineta son anchoas, mientras que tú eres un majestuoso tiburón blanco —ejemplificó Denki abriendo los brazos.

—Creo que entiendo… —habló Shouto—. Lo que quieres decir es que soy una clase de depredador.

—Exacto —afirmó el rubio—. Y lo que tienes que hacer es devorar a las sirenas.

—Creo que me perdí —reconoció Todoroki pensando en canibalismo—. ¿Qué tal si lo ejemplificas en tu persona?

—Muy bien —aceptó Denki—. En ese caso, yo sería un ajolote.

—Pero, Kaminari-kun, los ajolotes son de agua dulce —replicó Iida.

—Detalles —contestó el del quirk eléctrico restándole importancia.

—¡Ni siquiera son peces, son anfibios! —continuó Tenya.

—¡Detalles! —repitió el rubio—. El punto es que yo no puedo comer sirenas, pero sí puedo comerme un caballito de mar ¿entiendes?

Todoroki frunció el ceño profundamente.

—Creo que no me gusta este ejemplo.

—¿Qué dices? ¡Es muy fácil! —replicó Kaminari—. Comencemos de nuevo: Piensa que Iida es un atún, ellos puedes comer caballitos de mar y además tienen la capacidad de poder comer algas.

—¿Algas? —repitió Iida alzando una ceja y un brazo.

—Algas, como esa chica de cabello verde de la clase B —explicó Chargebolt.

—¿Shiozaki? ¿Y por qué ella no es una sirena? —cuestionó Todoroki.

—O un caballito de mar —aportó el presidente de la clase.

—¿Cómo no me entienden? —preguntó Kaminari frustrando—. Voy a comenzar de nuevo: Los tiburones son carnívoros…

* * *

Midoriya caminaba por los pasillos de UA después de tener una spoileadora conversación con All Might acerca de su quirk y su futuro como sucesor, pero justo cuando llegó a la salida del edificio se cruzó de frente con una chica.

—¡Uraraka!

—¡Deku!

Los dos adolescentes se quedaron de pie evitando el contacto visual sin saber bien qué decir. _"Esto no me lo esperaba. Tengo muchas ganas de preguntarle cómo está, pero es una pregunta estúpida, ¡claro que sigue dolida! Aunque tampoco puedo ignorarla, es mi amiga"_ pensó Midoriya _"Sí, tengo que ser valiente. Se lo preguntaré"._

—¡Uraraka!

—¡Deku!

Los dos jóvenes hablaron al mismo tiempo y enmudecieron al notar que el otro quería decir algo.

—Tú primero —concedió Izuku.

La joven se removió nerviosa antes de hablar.

—Dime, Deku. Lo que dijo Todoroki… ¿es cierto?

" _Debí haber hablado primero"_ pensó el peli verde, quien no se esperaba tal pregunta.

—Sí —respondió tras una pausa.

—Ya veo —murmuró la castaña cabizbaja.

—Lamento no corresponder lo que sientes, sin embargo, yo valoro mucho nuestra amistad. Fuiste mi primera amiga y lo último que deseo es verte triste —dijo Midoriya buscando su mirada.

—Deku —pronunció Uravity haciendo contacto visual—, desde la primera vez que te vi tenía la impresión de que eras alguien de buen corazón y estaba muy feliz de compartir el día a día contigo. Con el pasar del tiempo yo creí que comenzaba a tener sentimientos especiales por ti, pero después de lo que pasó ayer y tras la conversación con Aizawa-sensei me he dado cuenta de que es más… admiración lo que siento.

" _Creo que esto aliviana un poco las cosas"_ pensó Midoriya relajando un poco sus hombros.

—Entonces, ¿podemos seguir siendo amigos? —cuestionó el de pecas tendiéndole una mano.

—¡Claro que sí! —afirmó Ochaco estrechándosela con una pequeña sonrisa—. Quiero que las cosas vuelvan a ser como antes: Tú, yo, Iida…

—Y Todoroki —completó Izuku sin pensar demasiado.

Uraraka se tensó inmediatamente al escuchar ese nombre y soltó de manera brusca la mano del peli verde.

—Yo… no quiero hablar de él —dijo la castaña frunciendo el ceño y desviando la mirada.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó el sucesor de All Might.

—Sigo enojada con él —contestó Uraraka cortante apretando el puño con el que lo golpeó.

—Uraraka, sé que Todoroki lo hizo pésimo, pero él no es un mal chico y tampoco tiene malas intenciones —lo defendió Midoriya.

—Lo dices porque eres su amigo —replicó Ochaco—. Fue tan humillante. Me quería morir.

—Apuesto a que si hablas con él, podrían llegar a entenderse —propuso el chico.

—Lo golpeé apenas lo vi —reveló la castaña mirando al peli verde.

—… Supongo que también era una opción —contestó Midoriya anonadado.

—Era mi amigo, pero ya no sé si lo pueda perdonar —confesó la muchacha mientras se le quebraba la voz y se le humedecían los ojos.

Deku, al sentir el sufrimiento de Uraraka, se acercó a ella y la abrazó, sorprendiéndola.

—Lamento mucho por lo que has tenido que pasar, pero quiero que sepas que estoy aquí —habló suavemente Izuku.

Ochaco quedó paralizada por unos instantes antes de devolver aquel reconfortante abrazo que no sabía que necesitaba.

—Gracias, Deku. Gracias por ser mi amigo —expresó la joven soltando un sollozo.

* * *

En la sala de estar del edificio de dormitorios de la clase 1-A, todos los hombres de la clase, a excepción de Midoriya, Bakugou y Mineta, escuchaban atentamente el gran discurso de Kaminari.

—… y en resumen, si un pulpo puede camuflarse para atacar un cangrejo, eso significa que el cangrejo no se comerá el plancton ¿Me entendieron?

—¿Y quién era el plancton? —interrumpió Kirishima.

—¡Tú! —respondió Denki exasperado.

—¿Yo? ¡Pensé que era el cangrejo! —se desconcertó el pelirrojo.

—¡No! ¡El cangrejo es Kendo de la clase B y el pulpo es nuestro senpai! —exclamó el rubio.

—¿Qué senpai? —cuestionó Sero.

—¿Es que les tengo que presentar a toda la escuela? ¡Es el de tercer año! —les intentó recordar Kaminari—. ¡El que tiene cara de…!

—Buenas tardes, chicos ¿de qué están hablando? ¿Biología marina? —preguntó interesada Momo, quien acababa de llegar.

—¡Oh, Yaomomo! Lo siento, pero Bakugou no está aquí —se apresuró a decir Kirishima.

—¡No, yo no…! Bueno, no importa —se resignó la pelinegra—. ¿Han visto a Kyouka-san?

—¡Por supuesto! ¡Jirou! ¡Así me van a entender! —exclamó Kaminari creyendo tener una buena idea.

El chico rápidamente se acercó a Yaoyorozu y le hizo una reverencia.

—¿Yaomomo, puedo pedirte por favor usar a Bakugou en un ejemplo?

—Eh, sí. No hay problema —afirmó Momo con una gotita en la sien.

—¡Muy bien, chicos! ¡Escuchen! —llamó la atención el rubio—. Bakugou es un pez payaso…

—¿Por qué? —inquirió Todoroki.

—Sólo escúchenme, ¿sí? —pidió Denki—. Bakugou es un pez payaso y Jirou es una anémona ¿Cuál es la relación entre los dos?

Shouto alzó la mano para responder, sin embargo, otra persona llamó la atención de todos.

—¿Qué mierda es esto? —saludó Bakugou, el cual venía de su habitación.

—Estamos hablando de biología marina, creo —explicó Sero.

—Que estupidez. Yo me largo de aquí —gruñó Katsuki.

—¿Adónde vas? —cuestionó Kirishima.

—Voy a las malditas clases de recuperación —respondió el rubio cenizo yéndose del lugar.

—Es cierto, yo también tengo que ir —recordó Todoroki—. Los veré después, chicos.

El protagonista recogió sus cosas y fue detrás de Bakugou.

—Bueno, nuestro majestuoso tiburón blanco se fue —anunció Kaminari—. Pero en serio, chicos, ¿nadie puede decirme la relación entre Bakugou, el pez payaso y Jirou, la anémona?

En esta ocasión, fue Yaoyorozu quien levantó la mano haciendo que todos voltearan a verla.

—No entiendo qué tienen que ver Bakugou-san y Kyouka-san en esto, pero la relación entre un pez payaso y una anémona es…

* * *

Ya habían pasado varias horas. Estaba atardeciendo y tanto Todoroki como Bakugou regresaban de sus clases.

—Camina detrás de mí, maldita sea —se quejó Bakugou.

Por su parte, Shouto estaba perdido en sus pensamientos _"Me pregunto si Kaminari seguirá hablando del amor en el mar. Según él, Jirou es una anémona, Yaoyorozu es un pez ángel, Ashido es un pez león, Asui es una rana aunque eso no es un pez, y Hagakure es una medusa. Me pregunto qué pez sería Uraraka. Espero que una sirena, aunque eso tampoco es un pez"._

—Oye, bastardo mitad y mitad, ¿me estás escuchando? —interrumpió sus pensamientos Bakugou.

—¿Qué? —cuestionó Todoroki volviendo a la realidad.

—Te pregunté qué pensaba Orejas largas respecto a la estupidez que hiciste ayer —repitió Katsuki desviando la mirada.

—Pues me regañó, me dijo que lo que hice le causó problemas a Yaoyorozu y me gritó con muchas fuerzas que…

—No me importa, no me interesa la historia de tu vida —interrumpió Bakugou—. Pero, dime, ella fue la que te golpeó ¿verdad?

—No, esa fue Uraraka —reveló Shouto con pena.

—Cara redonda ¿eh? Bueno, estaba en su derecho. Espero te haya dolido.

Todoroki se quedó en silencio rememorando su doloroso encuentro.

—Oye no te pongas sentimental, sólo responde. ¿Qué más te dijo Orejas largas? ¿Me nombró o algo?

—Bueno, sí —recordó el de la cicatriz—. ¿Por qué? ¿Te interesa?

—¡Y una mierda, no me interesa! —gritó rápidamente el de ojos rojos—. Pero responde, ¿qué dijo de mí?

—Me parece que sí te interesa —concluyó el semi albino.

—¡Claro que no! —exclamó.

—Se me hace que claro que sí.

—Eres un maldito bastardo ¡¿Quieres que lo diga?! ¡Pues bien! ¡Me g-g… Orejas largas!

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¿Te desagrada? ¿Por eso pareciera que vas a vomitar?

Bakugou se paró frente a Todoroki, desafiándolo con la mirada.

—Me gusta Jirou ¿Estás contento, maldito infeliz? —soltó un frustrado Bakugou.

—Estoy sorprendido —expresó Shouto alzando sus cejas—. ¿Cómo pasó?

—¿Qué eres? ¿Una vieja chismosa? —acusó Katsuki reanudando la marcha—. Además, tú estabas ahí, ella me dio un beso en la mejilla y desde entonces no me la he podido sacar de mi maldita cabeza.

—Vaya, a mí me gusta Uraraka después de que la vi sonreír tras comerse una enorme hamburguesa —reveló el protagonista—. Ojalá ella me hubiera besado en la mejilla.

—Cara redonda nunca te besó ¿eh? —cuestionó Bakugou mientras sonreía con burla.

—Pero ya no importa, lo he arruinado todo —replicó Todoroki con tristeza.

—Sí, lo hiciste y de paso me jodiste —gruñó el rubio cenizo—. Ahora todos en la maldita clase me dicen que debo ser amable y aceptar los sentimientos de Cola de caballo.

—No tienes que preocuparte, no le gustas a Yaoyorozu aunque sí quiere cambiar ciertas actitudes tuyas. El punto es que ese fue un plan ideado por Jirou, Yaoyorozu, Iida y Midoriya para quitar los celos que sentía Uraraka al ver a Yaoyorozu y Midoriya juntos. El plan fue un éxito —explicó Todoroki.

—¡Lo sabía! —gritó Bakugou—. ¡Como siempre, todo es la puta culpa de Deku!

—Pero había más gente involucrada en el plan.

—¡Te voy a matar, Deku! —rugió.

Los chicos continuaron caminando hasta que llegaron al edificio de dormitorios. Una vez dentro, ambos se encontraron con Kaminari, el cual tenía un ojo morado, y Sero, quien le traía carne para enfriar el ojo.

—Creo que llegaste muy lejos con el ejemplo del arrecife de coral —dijo Sero.

—¿Cómo iba a saber yo que Hagakure se pondría así? —se defendió el rubio—. Al menos creo que entendieron lo de la anémona.

—Ustedes, bastardos. Díganme dónde está Deku —interrumpió Bakugou.

—Midoriya dijo que iría a correr un poco antes de dormir —informó Hanta—. Pero te aviso que Yaomomo salió junto con Jirou a pedir unos libros, por si quieres esperarla.

—¡Voy a matarte, Deku! —se escuchó decir a Kacchan mientras salía del lugar.

—¿Qué hay de Uraraka? ¿Ha regresado? —inquirió Todoroki.

—Sí, llegó hace como veinte minutos junto a Midoriya. Ella se fue directo a su habitación. Lo siento —respondió el pelinegro.

—Ya veo, supongo que también iré a mi alcoba —suspiró Shouto encaminándose a la escalera.

—¡Todoroki, espera! —detuvo Kaminari—. Recuerda: Eres un majestuoso tiburón blanco.

El de la cicatriz agradeció con la cabeza y fue rumbo a su cuarto. Una vez solo, rememoró todas las conversaciones que había tenido. Lo molestos que estaban Iida y Midoriya anoche; lo serias que estaban Jirou y Yaoyorozu esa mañana; la verdad que le reveló Aizawa-sensei; las curiosas conversaciones con Kaminari y Bakugou; las reconfortantes palabras de su madre y de Fuyumi antes de quitarle las cucharas; y, finalmente, el golpe que le propinó Uraraka.

" _Me pregunto si alguna vez me perdonará"._ En ese momento, solo en su habitación y sin querer evitarlo, Todoroki dejó escapar unas lágrimas.

 **Y así acaba el presente capítulo.**

 **Este es el capítulo que más me ha costado escribir, pero creo que me quedó bien xD. Me siento un poco mal por dejar a Todoroki así, sin embargo, me parece que era necesario que se desahogara el pobre chico.**

 **Me gustaría decir que el siguiente cap estará listo la otra semana, pero no quiero ilusionar a nadie. Puede estar en dos semanas…o tres… o en septiembre… o diciembre… ¡Pero habrá! Nunca he abandonado un fic y no lo planeo hacer xD**

 **¡Gracias a Dragon-Slayer-Del-Arcoiris, FleyaEclipse, f. Sofy-Chan X3, 2314, paulina, Alex y a marronstd por sus reviews!**

 **¡Además gracias a Camitsune, PiperValdez888, vicki. mx, Kary Gomez, Sad Noir, Carolina Alamo y a Jenn Kirsty por agregar esta historia a favoritos!**

 **Sin más, me despido.**

 **¡Éxito!**

 **¿Reviews?**

 **PD: Por si se lo preguntan, Uraraka es un manatí, un animal usualmente confundido con una sirena.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Boku no Hero Academia es propiedad de Kohei Horikoshi.**

 **Capítulo VIII  
Primer acercamiento, otra vez**

Por un oscuro pasillo dos jóvenes corrían a toda velocidad y uno de ellos cargaba a una chica de anaranjados cabellos. Cuando estaban llegando al final, uno de los muchachos provocó una explosión para destrozar la pared que interrumpía su paso y ambos saltaron a través del agujero creado. La chica ahogó un grito al ver que se encontraban a más de diez pisos de altura, pero, sin perder la serenidad, el otro muchacho empezó a crear hielo formando una rampa que los llevó rápida y seguramente hacia el suelo.

—Ya está a salvo, ciudadana —dijeron Bakugou y Todoroki con monótona voz.

—Gracias, héroes —respondió Kendou bajándose de uno de ellos.

Inesperadamente, otro chico apareció detrás de los héroes dispuesto a atacar.

—¡Un masculino ataque sorpresa! —gritó Tetsutetsu lanzando un golpe hacia Bakugou.

Rápidamente, Todoroki se interpuso en el ataque para recibir el impacto. El bicolor retrocedió dos pasos y se dejó caer de espaldas. Sin inmutarse, Bakugou se acercó al villano y le lanzó un ataque casi sin ganas.

—¡Oh no! ¡Me derrotaron de forma muy masculina! —exclamó Tetsutetsu dejándose caer derrotado.

Bakugou volteó y se dirigió hacia donde estaba Todoroki, el cual yacía en el suelo con la cabeza apoyada en las piernas de Kendou.

—La ciudadana —dijo Todoroki—. ¿Está a salvo?

—Sí, ustedes me salvaron —contestó la joven de la clase B.

—Que bueno —habló Shouto cerrando los ojos para posteriormente abrirlos y, junto con Bakugou y Kendou, mirar hacia donde estaban Midnight y Present Mic, los que supervisaban el ejercicio.

El héroe profesional observó su reloj para después hacerles señales con las manos para indicarles que siguieran improvisando.

—Bakugou, no me siento muy bien —empezó el de ojos heterocromáticos.

—Tienes que aguantar, bast… tú —se corrigió Katsuki—. La ayuda llegará pronto.

—No me quiero ir. No me quiero ir. No me quiero ir, señor Bakugou —se lamentó Todoroki.

—Eso lo escuché en una película —comentó Kendou.

Nuevamente, los jóvenes aspirantes a héroe voltearon a ver sus profesores y otra vez Present Mic les hizo señales para que continuaran.

—Bakugou —llamó otra vez Todoroki—. Necesito que me hagas un favor.

—Muy bien, ¿qué quieres? —aceptó el de las explosiones con fastidio.

—Dile a mi amada esposa, Uraraka, que la amo —pidió Shouto.

—¿En serio? —se quejó Bakugou rodando los ojos con molestia ante la extrañada mirada de Kendou.

—Y diles a mis dos… no, tres hijos: a mi hermosa hija mayor, Rei; a mi tierno segundo hijo, Izuku; y a mi creativo tercer hijo, Horikoshi; que su padre los quiere. No como su abuelo que no aceptó nuestro matrimonio. Diles también que obedezcan en todo a su tío Iida, aspiren a ser grandes héroes como su tío Midoriya, vayan a la escuela dirigida por su tía Yaoyorozu, escuchen música compuesta por su tía Jirou, no hagan escándalos como su tío Mineta y que…

—¡No voy a memorizar tanto! —vociferó el rubio interrumpiendo el monólogo.

—Creo que te dejaste llevar un poco —acotó Kendou.

—Bueno, entonces quiero que les cantes esta canción: "Recuérdame. Hoy me tengo que ir, mi amor. Recuérdame" —cantó Todoroki.

Toda esta situación fue interrumpida por un fuerte silbato.

—¡Chicos, así concluye el ejercicio! ¡Vengan para que les demos nuestra evaluación! —llamó Midnight.

Los cuatro jóvenes se encaminaron hacia donde se encontraban sus senseis.

—Atención, Todoroki y Bakugou —empezó Midnight—. Fue un buen trabajo la labor de rescate. Se atacaron entre ustedes menos de lo que creí, pero tenían muy mala actitud en este último ejercicio. Sé que fue la octava vez, pero deben mantener siempre la sonrisa —reprochó.

—¡Así es, chicos! —apoyó Present Mic—. Recuerden que estos ejercicios son para reforzar sus clases especiales para obtener la licencia provisional de héroe. Yo sé que se ganaron el corazón de esos niños, pero no crean que lo tendrán tan fácil. En Shiketsu también están entrenando muy duro.

—Entiendo —dijo Todoroki, mientras Bakugou solo bufaba.

—¡Pues yo pienso que ambos estuvieron geniales! —exclamó Tetsutetsu con energía.

—No creo que la improvisación sea lo suyo, pero Todoroki canta bien —comentó Kendou.

—Ya es tarde, será mejor que vayan a descansar porque, para la clase A ¡Mañana es jueves de inglés! —gritó Present Mic emocionado.

Sin más, todos los chicos cumplieron sus órdenes y se alejaron del lugar.

* * *

Varios minutos después, Todoroki y Bakugou caminaban de regreso al edificio de dormitorios de la clase 1-A.

—A fin de cuentas, trabajar con los chicos de la clase B ha sido muy productivo.

—¡No cambies el tema, maldito! —gruñó Bakugou—. ¿Qué clases de porquerías estabas inventando al final?

—¿A qué te refieres? —inquirió Shouto.

—Me refiero a la estupidez de que estabas casado con Cara redonda. Ustedes no se hablan desde hace casi dos meses —le recordó el explosivo muchacho.

—Sigue siendo mi único y verdadero amor. Sólo espero que algún día me perdone.

—¿Y la mierda de tus tres hijos? ¿Por qué no me nombraste? ¡¿No soy lo suficientemente bueno?! —se acaloró Kacchan—. ¡Yo seré mucho mejor héroe que el maldito Deku! ¡Tus hijos deberían seguirme a mí!

—La verdad es que eres un poco grosero así que creo que serías mala influencia —contradijo el de la cicatriz.

—¡¿Mala influencia?! ¡¿Sabes qué?! ¡Espero que Cara redonda nunca te perdone!

—Hieres mis sentimientos.

—Disculpen, ¿podría hablar con Todoroki-san un momento? —interrumpió una femenina voz.

Ambos chicos se voltearon y se encontraron frente a frente con…

—Eres la santurrona de la clase B —habló Bakugou.

—Shiozaki Ibara —completó el de la quemadura.

Los tres jóvenes se quedaron en silencio mirándose entre sí hasta que Bakugou se dio vuelta y continuó su camino.

—Bueno, tienes mi atención ¿de qué quieres hablar? —preguntó el hijo de Endeavor.

—Todoroki-san, espero no le moleste lo que le voy a decir, pero he escuchado vuestra reciente conversación con su amigo, Bakugou-san —confesó la peli verde.

" _¿Piensa que Bakugou es mi amigo? No creo que él lo vea así, aunque yo sé su secreto y los amigos guardan secretos. Si no fuéramos amigos, podría contárselo a todo el mundo. Pero como no lo hago, creo que somos amigos"_ concluyó Todoroki.

—No estoy molesto, ¿qué fue lo que escuchaste? —cuestionó.

—Pues escuché que no ha hecho las paces con Uraraka-san y todos en la clase B sabemos acerca de la situación entre ustedes dos gracias a Monoma-san —explicó Shiozaki.

" _Bueno, ahora que me lo han dicho de frente creo que me molesta un poco que todos sepan de mi vida, pero supongo que debería acostumbrarme a ello. Siempre hay revistas de chismes sobre la vida secreta de los héroes. Será mejor que le pregunte cuáles son sus intenciones"._

—¿Cuáles son tus intenciones?

—Yo esperaba poder ayudarlo. Siempre estoy dispuesta a auxiliar almas atormentadas.

—¿Y nos estabas siguiendo para poder decirme eso?

—Oh, no. Yo, en realidad, venía en busca de Kendou-san y casualmente me encontré con ustedes. Escuché su conversación, me decidí a platicar con usted y ofrecer mi ayuda.

—Ya veo, ¿qué clase de ayuda?

—Consejos —reveló Ibara.

" _Así que consejos. Normalmente escucho los consejos de mis amigos, pero por alguna razón los resultados siempre se tuercen un poco. ¿Debería escuchar los consejos de una persona que es prácticamente una desconocida para mí?... Bueno, qué tengo que perder"._

—Entonces, ¿cuál es tu consejo? —inquirió.

La muchacha entrelazó sus manos a la altura de su pecho, feliz de que Todoroki aceptara sus consejos.

—Todoroki-san, si lo que desea es hacer las paces con Uraraka-san, tiene que decirme cuáles son sus deberes más próximos —pidió la peli verde.

—¿Deberes? —repitió extrañado—. Pues para mañana en la mañana debemos entregar unos deberes de inglés que todavía no termino.

—Eso es maravilloso, Todoroki-san. Yo le propongo que no haga sus deberes y antes de que comiencen las clases le pida a Uraraka-san los suyos para copiarlos.

—Que no haga mis deberes y copie los de Uraraka ¿Ese es tu consejo?

—Ese es mi consejo —afirmó con seguridad.

—Creo que es el peor consejo que me han dado.

El chico estaba pensativo. Realmente no le gustaba la idea de no hacer sus deberes y no había hablado con la castaña en aproximadamente dos meses ¿Cómo iban a ser sus primeras palabras "Déjame copiarte"?

—No deje que las dudas nublen su corazón. Debe tener fe. Estoy segura de que todo saldrá bien.

Todoroki la miró directamente a los ojos y la chica le sostuvo la mirada con determinación. _"Bueno, en el peor de los casos, Present Mic-sensei me hará cantar en inglés por no hacer los deberes. Kendou me dijo que canto bien, así que no puede ser tan terrible"._

—Muy bien, seguiré tu consejo —aceptó Shouto.

—No se preocupe, Todoroki-san. Todo saldrá bien. Estoy segura —afirmó con vehemencia Ibara.

—Bueno, supongo que me voy. Mañana en la tarde te diré cómo me fue con el consejo.

—Hasta mañana, entonces. Bendiciones —se despidió la joven para luego retirarse.

El chico dio media vuelta y reanudó su camino hacia los dormitorios.

* * *

Era un nuevo día de clases en UA y Todoroki caminaba al aula acompañado por Iida y Midoriya.

—Apurémonos, compañeros. Nos hemos retrasado y sólo llegaremos quince minutos antes en vez de los treinta habituales —apremió Iida.

—Lo siento, no debí comer ese segundo tazón de arroz —se disculpó Izuku.

—No te disculpes, Midoriya. Una buena alimentación es esencial para un buen día —contestó el peli azul.

Así, los tres chicos llegaron al salón. Todoroki se encaminó hacia su asiento cuando Midoriya lo interrumpió.

—¿Qué te parecieron los deberes de inglés, Todoroki? —preguntó Deku—. Yo creo que en el ejercicio tres traduje mal algunas palabras.

—Yo creo que lo hice bien —mintió.

" _La verdad es que seguí el consejo de Shiozaki y no tan sólo no terminé los deberes, sino que quemé lo que había hecho, por lo que ahora no tengo nada. Sin embargo, no le puedo decir a Midoriya o él me pasará los suyos"_ pensó Shouto.

El muchacho se sentó con tranquilidad en su lugar y se dio cuenta de que Uraraka todavía no había llegado, así que siguió esperando. Cinco minutos después, Ochaco ingresó al aula acompañada por Tsuyu y Mina.

Todoroki la siguió con la mirada hasta que ella se sentó en su lugar. El chico se puso de pie abruptamente, llamando la atención de toda la clase presente.

—¿Todoroki-san, sucede algo? —preguntó Momo junto a él.

Shouto la ignoró y caminó hasta pararse junto a Uraraka. Toda la clase estaba en silencio y atentos a lo que iba a acontecer. La castaña, por su parte, había apretado los puños con fuerza, cuidándose de no hacerse flotar, y mirando fijamente a Todoroki.

—Uraraka —nombró el de la cicatriz con decisión.

—¿Q-qué sucede, Todoroki…-kun?

El joven inspiró hondo sabiendo que estaba en una situación de vida o muerte.

—Yo… no hice los deberes de inglés ¿Podrías pasarme los tuyos?

Inmediatamente, toda la clase presente ahogó un grito. Yaoyorozu y Midoriya rápidamente sacaron sus deberes dispuestos a entregárselos a Todoroki, pero fueron detenidos por Jirou, quien había entendido la situación.

Uraraka lo miró con sorpresa antes de llevarse una mano a la nuca.

—P-pues qué remedio. Supongo que tendré que prestártelos.

La chica rebuscó entre sus cosas y le pasó sus deberes a Todoroki.

—Muchas gracias —pronunció Todoroki sin creérselo—. Los copiaré de inmediato.

El joven regresó a su lugar y empezó a copiar frenéticamente, mientras toda la clase seguía observando en silencio, impactados por lo que acababa de acontecer. De improviso, la puerta se abrió de golpe, sobresaltando a todos menos a Todoroki.

—¡Les dije que no llegaríamos tarde, par de tontos! —exclamó Bakugou ingresando al aula seguido por Kirishima y Kaminari.

—Pero, hombre, corrimos como unos desquiciados para llegar a tiempo —replicó Kirishima.

—Igual llegamos con cinco minutos de anticipación. Tiempo suficiente para copiarle a alguien la tarea —dijo el rubio.

—Pues no será la mía, maldito idiota —gruñó Katsuki.

—Igual pensaba pedírsela a Yaomomo —comentó Denki.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Acaso piensas que sus deberes son mejores que los míos?! —gritó el explosivo muchacho.

—Tienes que admitir que ella tiene mejores calificaciones que tú —respondió el pelirrojo.

—¡Y una mierda! ¡Mis deberes son mejores! —vociferó Bakugou pasándoselos a Kaminari.

—Siempre funciona —le susurró confidencialmente Denki a Kirishima antes de irse a su asiento a copiar.

Todo este alboroto sirvió para que la clase se distrajera un poco, mientras Todoroki seguía copiando a toda velocidad. _"Uraraka cometió un pequeño error aquí. Será mejor que se lo corrija"._

* * *

Después de toda una mañana de estudios finalmente había llegado la tan ansiada hora del almuerzo. Todoroki se encontraba guardando sus cosas cuando alguien se aproximó hacia su lugar.

—¡Todoroki-kun! ¡Estoy muy molesto porque no hiciste tus deberes! —regañó Iida moviendo su brazo en noventa grados rápidamente y varias veces.

—Si es porque llegaste cansado de tus clases extra, sabes que puedes pedir mi ayuda en cualquier momento —expresó Midoriya.

—Lamento preocuparlos, chicos. Pero al final, todo salió bien —respondió Shouto.

Tanto Iida como Midoriya se quedaron mirando fijamente a su compañero.

—Esto lo hiciste para hablar con Uraraka ¿cierto? —inquirió Deku.

—¿Qué te hace pensar eso? —contestó Todoroki desviando la mirada notoriamente.

—De entre todos nuestros compañeros escogiste a Uraraka que tiene un promedio de sesenta y cinco en inglés —dijo Tenya.

—Está bien, lo acepto, lo hice para hablar con ella. No creo que nadie más se haya dado cuenta —respondió el de la cicatriz.

Sus amigos miraron a Todoroki incrédulos hasta que escucharon que alguien los llamaba.

—¡Vamos, chicos! ¡Dense prisa! —exclamó Ashido—. ¡Almorzaremos todos juntos! —añadió mientras sujetaba la mano de Tsuyu y la de Uraraka.

—¿Eh? Sí, claro. Vamos —aceptó Midoriya.

De esta forma, el grupo de chicos se encaminó hacia la cafetería. Una vez allí, Todoroki fue fiel a sus gustos y se dirigió a la fila del soba. Curiosamente, la fila paralela era la fila para el pan.

—Todoroki-san, que bueno verle ¿Cómo le fue? —cuestionó Shiozaki, quien estaba en dicha fila.

—Oh, Shiozaki. La verdad es que me fue muy bien. Pude copiar los deberes a tiempo y Uraraka no parecía molesta conmigo —narró nuestro protagonista.

—Qué bendición más grande que todo haya salido bien —se alegró Ibara.

—Admito que estoy sorprendido. No esperaba un resultado tan positivo. Es más, ahora vamos a almorzar todos juntos ¿Quieres venir?

—Lamento declinar la oferta, pero ya quedé con otras personas —rechazó la peli verde.

—Que lástima, quería agradecerte por tu consejo.

" _La verdad es que estoy muy agradecido, pues su consejo resultó ser muy bueno. Tal vez debería pedirle otro"_ pensó el de cabellos bicolores.

—Disculpa, Shiozaki ¿Puedo pedirte otro consejo?

—Por supuesto —accedió la muchacha—. ¿Qué clase tienen después de almuerzo?

—Clases de héroe, arte y matemáticas. En ese orden —dijo.

—Ya veo ¿y qué están trabajando en las clases de arte? —inquirió.

—Estamos practicando el dibujo, pero sólo hemos dibujado fruta —explicó.

—En ese caso, mi consejo es que critique fuertemente todo lo que dibuje Uraraka-san.

—¿Criticar fuertemente? ¿No debería ser complaciente? —se extrañó Todoroki.

—La falsa complacencia es pecado. Sea siempre sincero —reprochó.

—La última vez que le fui sincero no me fue muy bien —recordó Shouto.

—Confíe en mí. Todo saldrá bien —le aseguró la peli verde antes de recibir su bandeja y retirarse.

Todoroki se quedó pensativo. El primer consejo resultó ser bueno, pero este realmente no le gustaba como era. Afortunadamente recibió su almuerzo y pudo darse el lujo de dejar de pensar.

Momentos después, Shouto ya había llegado a la mesa con sus amigos, en donde estaban sentados Iida, Midoriya, Tsuyu, Mina y Uraraka, pero tristemente no pudo sentarse al lado de la última.

—Al fin llegas, Todoroki —habló Ashido—. No puedo creer que vayas a comer soba otra vez.

—Me gusta el soba —respondió con naturalidad el hijo de Endeavor.

—Es que literalmente siempre escoges soba —insistió la rosada chica—. En cierto sentido, eres como Ochaco. Ella siempre escoge arroz. ¿No creen que tienen mucho en común?

En ese instante, Uraraka se atragantó con su comida y empezó a toser.

—¿Uraraka, estás bien? —se preocupó Midoriya.

—¡Aquí tienes un vaso con agua! —exclamó Iida pasándole uno de inmediato.

Por su parte, Tsuyu se puso de pie, tomó a Mina de la mano y se la llevó arrastrando de allí.

—Mina-chan, tú y yo tenemos que hablar. Kero —pronunció Asui al llevársela.

Una vez que Uraraka dejó de toser, la mesa fue invadida por un silencio incómodo. Sin embargo, Todoroki decidió ser valiente e intentó romper el hielo.

—Uraraka, muchas gracias por haberme prestado los deberes de inglés.

—¿Qué? ¡Ah, sí! La verdad estaba sorprendida de que me los pidieras, pero tengo una duda. ¿Por qué me pediste los deberes a mí? —preguntó la castaña.

" _Rayos"_ pensó Todoroki.

—Pues no se los podía pedir ni a Iida ni a Midoriya porque ellos me regañarían y me quitarían tiempo para copiarla. Por eso te los pedí a ti, sé que tienes un buen corazón —mintió descaradamente nuestro protagonista enfocándose en su comida e ignorando las miradas de Iida y Midoriya.

—Ah, uhm, gracias —balbuceó Uravity también mirando su comida—. ¿Pero por qué no hiciste tus deberes?

—Yo… llegué muy cansado de las clases extra, así que simplemente me recosté a dormir —narró omitiendo el hecho de que había quemado lo que llevaba de sus propios deberes.

—Ya veo. Ahora nos enteramos muy poco de lo que pasa en las clases extra, dado que sólo trabajan con los chicos de la clase B —comentó la chica.

—Es cierto ¿qué ha pasado en dichas clases? —inquirió Midoriya.

—Bueno, ahora trabajamos en equipo. Rescatamos ciudadanos y vencemos villanos. Es básicamente lo mismo que hacemos con los chicos de Shiketsu —dijo Todoroki.

—¿En serio trabajas en equipo con Kacchan? —se sorprendió el peli verde—. ¿No te ha atacado?

—Bueno, al discutir con Bakugou, a veces nos dejamos llevar y la situación se vuelve algo violenta, pero no pasa tan a menudo —admitió el de ojos heterocromáticos.

—¿Nos? —cuestionó Iida—. De Bakugou lo entiendo ¿Pero tú, Todoroki-kun?

—Es que ese día estaba algo cansado y Bakugou estaba especialmente irritante. Cuando se dio vuelta, le congelé una pierna —admitió nuestro protagonista.

En ese momento, los chicos escucharon una agradable risilla, pero al mirar a Uraraka, ésta tenía el rostro serio.

—¿Compañera Uraraka, te has reído? —interrogó el peli azul.

—No —mintió Ochaco mirando al cielo.

—Entonces, ¿cómo son los ejercicios con los chicos de Shiketsu? —preguntó Midoriya retomando el tema anterior.

—Creo que son más divertidos. Derrotamos a unos niños de primaria —recordó Shouto con una sonrisa.

Sus tres oyentes fruncieron el ceño.

—¿Cómo que derrotaron a unos niños de primaria? —inquirió el presidente de la clase.

—Ellos atacaron, nosotros contraatacamos y vencimos. Incluso tengo una fotografía.

El chico tomó su celular, buscó dicha imagen y se la mostró a sus amigos. De esta forma, Midoriya, Iida y Uraraka pudieron observar a: Todoroki rodeado de niñas pequeñas que lo tenían abrazado; detrás de él se encontraba Inasa, el cual llevaba a unos niños sobre sus hombros; junto a Shouto estaba Bakugou con cara de fastidio y colgando del cuello del rubio estaba una chica vestida con un uniforme totalmente negro haciendo una señal de victoria.

—¿Quién es esa chica? ¿Y cómo es tan valiente para sujetar a Bakugou de esa manera? —interrogó Iida incrédulo.

—Su cara se me hace conocida —dijo Uraraka entrecerrando los ojos.

—¡Oh, no! ¡No puede ser! —exclamó Midoriya colocándose abruptamente de pie y empezando a correr—. ¡AIZAWA-SENSEI!

—¿Qué le pasó a Midoriya? —preguntó Shouto extrañado.

—¡Ya lo recordé! —gritó la castaña saltando de su asiento.

—¿Qué cosa? —cuestionó Iida.

—¡Ella es la pervertida que acosó sexualmente a Midoriya y ahora está tras Bakugou! ¡Debo advertirle a Yaomomo! —Dicho esto, Uraraka se fue a buscar a su amiga precipitadamente.

—No sabía que Camie era una pervertida —comentó Todoroki—. De cualquier modo ¿por qué le preocuparía a Yaoyorozu? Pensé que sobre ese tema ya estaba todo aclarado.

—Es mi culpa —asumió Iida incorporándose—. Olvidé decirle a nuestra compañera Uraraka acerca de nuestro plan. Es mi responsabilidad y debo detenerla.

Tras esto, el delegado de la clase fue tras la inocente muchacha. Todoroki, al verse totalmente solo, se dedicó a terminar su almuerzo.

* * *

Una vez que todos los malentendidos fueron resueltos, nos encontramos en la clase de arte impartida por el profesor de arte que no sabemos quién es, por lo que diremos que estaba enfermo y era reemplazado por, eh… digamos… All Might.

—¡Muy bien, chicos! —empezó a hablar el profesor—. Cómo los jóvenes aspirantes a héroes que son, tendrán que dibujar… ¡Esta piña! —exclamó alzando la dulce fruta lo más que podía—. Después podrán criticarse entre ustedes.

" _Tengo que esforzarme. All Might dibujaba las mejores piñas"_ pensó el joven Midoriya.

" _¡Yo puedo dibujar mejores piñas que Deku!"_ se alentó Bakugou dibujando furiosamente.

" _Voy a dibujar un harem de piñas"_ se emocionó Mineta.

" _¡Dibujaré la piña más masculina del mundo!"_ pensó Kirishima.

" _Mi piña tendrá gafas"_ pensaba Kaminari.

" _Calma, Momo. Existen casi 60 especies descritas de piña y esa parece ser una ananas comosus… Aunque también podría ser plástica. Si quiero que mi dibujo sea perfecto, primero tengo que analizarla completamente"_ se decidió Yaoyorozu mirando a la piña sin parpadear.

Todoroki dibujaba tranquilamente mientras recordaba el consejo de Shiozaki. _"Debo criticarla o debo alabarla. Esa es la cuestión"_ pensó Shouto _"La lógica me dice que le debería decir que dibuja bonito, pero ese no es el consejo que Shiozaki me dio. Tal vez ella esté equivocada en esta ocasión. Sí, eso debe ser. Le diré que está lindo"._

Nuestro querido protagonista dejó de dibujar y volteó a ver el dibujo de Uraraka. Tristemente, el enorme cuerpo de Satou le impedía ver.

—¿Qué sucede, Todoroki? ¿Necesitas algo? —inquirió Sugarman al notar la mirada del bastardo mitad y mitad.

" _Esto es un gran deja vu. ¿Debería mentir nuevamente como con el lápiz o ser un poco más sincero?"._

—Sí, quería ver tu dibujo para comparar —mintió el semi pelirrojo para salvar la situación.

El enorme muchacho accedió y le mostró el dibujo que había hecho a Todoroki, el cual consistía en una piña normal sin tantos detalles.

—¿Qué hay de tu piña? Apuesto que la mía es más grande —se río Satou sin malicia.

Shouto entonces le mostró su dibujo. El castaño se quedó mirando el trabajo de Todoroki.

—Es… un… lindo dibujo —dijo Satou forzando una sonrisa algo nervioso.

—¡Hola, chicos! —saludó Hagakure llegando hasta ellos—. No pude evitar escuchar que preguntaban quién tenía la piña más grande y me picó la curiosidad ¿Quién la tiene?

—La mía es definitivamente más grande —contestó Satou con una sonrisa.

—¡Wow! ¡Es enorme! —exclamó la chica invisible sorprendida.

—Chicos, si estaban comparando dibujos, aquí está el mío —anunció Ojiro mostrando su dibujo normal de una piña normal. Nada destacable ni nada reprochable.

—¡Yo tengo la piña más masculina! —gritó Kirishima alzando su dibujo.

—¡Y la mía tiene gafas! —saltó Kaminari.

—¡Está horrible! —le contestó Sero.

En ese momento, nació el caos entre los estudiantes para saber quién había dibujado la mejor piña ya sea por tamaño, color, originalidad, masculinidad y forma.

Todoroki aprovechó la oportunidad y se acercó a Uraraka, la cual hablaba alegremente con Tsuyu.

—Hola, Uraraka —saludó el chico—. Quería saber si podía ver tu dibujo.

—¡¿Qué?! —se exaltó Ochaco—. Eh, no es un muy buen dibujo —dijo tapándolo con sus brazos.

—Ochaco-chan, pienso que deberías mostrarlo. No tienes que avergonzarte. Kero —la animó Asui.

—Bueno, en ese caso…

La castaña retiró sus brazos y le mostró a Todoroki el dibujo que estaba haciendo. Shouto tenía la mente en blanco. Quería decirle un cumplido, pero no podía.

—Está… algo desviada… —comentó.

—¿Cómo, desviada? —contestó Uravity sin entender.

—No importa, es un lindo dibujo —dijo el semi albino desviando la mirada.

—Todoroki-chan no es sincero. Kero —lo delató Tsuyu.

" _Rayos. Tendré que seguir el consejo de Shiozaki, tal vez si utilizo una metáfora, no suene tan feo lo que voy a decir"_ pensó Todoroki.

—Si un niño estuviera tirándole pintura a una pared y esa pared se cayera sobre una fruta y después pasara un camión por encima, ésa sería tu piña.

Uraraka lo miraba seria y fijamente.

" _Maldición, creo que lo eché a perder de nuevo"_ se preocupó el muchacho.

De improviso, la castaña infló sus mejillas en señal de protesta.

—¿Pues sabes qué? Apuesto a que tu dibujo es peor que el mío.

Uraraka se acercó a Todoroki y le arrebató el dibujo de sus manos.

—¿Qué es esto? Porque claramente no es una piña —dijo la joven en voz alta.

—¿Qué tiene de malo? —preguntó el de cabellos bicolores.

—En primer lugar, las piñas no son cuadradas. En segundo lugar, las hojas te quedaron muy cortas. Y, en tercer lugar, ¿qué son esos puntos alrededor de la piña?

—Azúcar. Se supone que las piñas son dulces —contestó el de la cicatriz.

Uraraka arqueó una ceja para después soltar una alegre carcajada, taparse la boca y ponerse seria de nuevo.

—Todoroki, no es gracioso lo que estás haciendo.

—Pero te acabas de reír.

—¡No es cierto! Sólo estornudé.

En esta ocasión, fue Todoroki quien arqueó una ceja. En ese instante, sonó la campana anunciando el fin de la clase.

—¡Muy bien, jóvenes héroes! —empezó a hablar All Might dejando de alzar la piña—. La clase de arte ha terminado. Dejen los dibujos encima de mi escritorio y la próxima clase les traeré la calificación.

Y así, todos fueron adelante a dejar sus dibujos. En cuanto Todoroki dejó el suyo, Bakugou lo miró.

—Esa es la mierda más fea que he visto en todo el día —opinó.

Mientras Shouto regresaba a su lugar, pensaba _"Creo que lo estoy haciendo bien. Me estoy amistando nuevamente con Uraraka. Los dos consejos que me ha dado Shiozaki para hoy han sido perfectos en cada situación. En el futuro le pediré más consejos, pero ahora debo pensar algo importante. Si quiero reforzar mi amistad con Uraraka, tendremos que juntarnos después de clases y creo que tengo una idea de algo que podríamos hacer juntos"._

 **¡Y aquí termina otro capítulo!**

 **¿Ven que era una posibilidad que actualizara en septiembre? ¡Eso! Pero aviso desde ya que el siguiente estará en diciembre ¿Qué pasará? Todavía se me tiene que ocurrir.**

 **¡Ahora unas preguntas!**

 **¿Quién cargaba a Kendou en el inicio del capítulo?  
¿Bakugou y Todoroki son amigos?  
¿Qué tan útiles serán los consejos de Shiozaki?  
¿Quién tendrá la piña más grande?  
¿Todoroki almorzará algo que no sea soba?  
¿Pueden nombrar todas las referencias en este capítulo?**

 **Todas, alguna o ninguna de estas preguntas tal vez sea respondida en algún próximo capítulo de ¿Qué es lo que siento?**

 **¡Gracias a Lecarsteti, f. Sofy-Chan X3, FleyaEclipse, 2314, Caliope Nox y a ximena. oliver1 por sus reviews!**

 **¡Gracias a Raniis, Hikari Erena y a gothbadgirl por agregar la historia a sus favoritos!**

 **Muy bien, eso es todo.**

 **¡Nos leemos en diciembre! (A menos que yo lea alguna historia de ustedes)**

 **¿Reviews?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Boku no Hero Academia es propiedad de Kohei Horikoshi.**

 **Capítulo IX  
Resultados inesperados**

Ya era de noche. Iida y Midoriya acababan de terminar su cena. Los dos jóvenes aspirantes a héroe fueron a lavar los utensilios utilizados cuando una duda asaltó la mente del joven Midoriya.

—Oye, Iida ¿Qué crees que está haciendo Todoroki en su habitación? Ha estado encerrado ahí desde que salimos de clases.

—Pues espero que esté haciendo sus deberes, aunque debo admitir que me preocupa el hecho de que no haya venido a comer —respondió el presidente de la clase.

—En ese caso, mejor preparémosle algo y llevémoselo a su habitación —propuso Izuku.

—¡Bien pensado, compañero Midoriya! —aceptó Tenya.

Entusiasmados con la idea, ambos chicos terminaron de lavar y rápidamente prepararon una pequeña cena para su amigo. Minutos después, Iida y Midoriya se encontraban frente a la puerta de Todoroki.

Iida alzó el puño con decisión y golpeó tres veces.

—¡Compañero Todoroki! ¡Somos nosotros, tus amigos!

—Te trajimos la cena —avisó Midoriya.

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a Todoroki, quien se había puesto su pijama.

—Que sorpresa, chicos. No esperaba que me trajeran la cena —dijo dejándolos pasar—. La verdad es que iba a bajar en unos quince minutos.

—¡Pero compañero! ¡Ya es muy tarde! —reprochó Iida tomando asiento junto con Midoriya—. Es por ello por lo que te hemos traído una cena ligera ¿Tanto has demorado en hacer tus deberes?

—¿Deberes? La verdad es que todavía no hago ninguno —admitió Shouto.

—Todoroki, los deberes de matemáticas son muy extensos. Si planeas copiarle de nuevo a Uraraka no creo que te alcance el tiempo —advirtió el peli verde.

—No pretendía copiarle otra vez, podría descubrirme —replicó el de la cicatriz.

Iida y Midoriya se miraron incrédulos.

—Bueno y ¿qué estabas haciendo entonces? —inquirió Deku.

—Como se han dado cuenta, Uraraka me habla otra vez.

—Sí, dejó que copiaras sus deberes, hablaron un poco en el almuerzo y se criticaron los dibujos de arte —recapituló el peli azul.

—Exacto, entonces para reforzar nuestro nuevo lazo de amistad que está naciendo, la voy a invitar a salir… como amigos —explicó el hijo de Endeavor.

—¿Estás seguro de que es buena idea? —preguntó Midoriya preocupado.

—Claro que sí. He buscado el evento más costoso y, por tanto, el de mejor calidad para el viernes. Como estaremos los dos solos, hablaremos y nos llevaremos mejor —dijo Todoroki.

—Esa es una pésima idea —sentenció Iida—. Después de dos meses sin hablar no puedes llevarla a una cita, así como así.

—Pero no es una cita —replicó Shouto—, porque cuando la invite a salir, voy a recalcar que es como amigos. ¿Ven? Lo estoy tomando con calma.

—Sin embargo, estarán ustedes solos ¿no sería eso como una cita? —continuó Midoriya.

—La verdad es que me hubiera gustado invitarlos también, pero las entradas eran muy costosas, así que sólo compré dos, pero en los mejores lugares —informó el de ojos heterocromáticos.

—Sigo pensando que es un mal plan —opinó Izuku—. Yo creo que es mejor hacer una salida grupal, así ninguno de los dos estará presionado para interactuar después de dos meses de evitarse.

—Pero no hay otros buenos eventos —contradijo Todoroki.

—Compañero, hoy durante la tarde vinieron algunos estudiantes de estudios generales promocionando una feria medieval este sábado en la tarde cerca de los terrenos de UA —informó el presidente de la clase.

—¿Una feria medieval? —repitió el de la cicatriz arqueando una ceja.

—Yo creo que es una buena idea, Todoroki —apoyó Deku—. Podemos conseguir permiso para salir e incluso podríamos ir con toda la clase.

—Sorprendente, chicos. Han resuelto mi dilema de toda la tarde en un par de minutos. Gracias —agradeció el hermano de Fuyumi.

—No tienes por qué agradecernos. Somos tus amigos y siempre te vamos a apoyar —contestó Midoriya sonriente.

—Bueno, compañero, ahora tenemos que dejarte. Come tu cena, haz los deberes que puedas y duerme —dijo Tenya incorporándose junto a Midoriya.

—Claro, chicos. Buenas noches —respondió Todoroki despidiéndose mientras sus amigos salían de su habitación.

" _Que buenos amigos tengo"_ pensó Shouto mientras tomaba los palillos para comer su cena, la cual consistía en arroz con huevos revueltos _"Debería compensarlos por ayudarme tanto. Tal vez un regalo muy costoso de Navidad. Aunque puede que piensen que soy demasiado materialista, pero ¿qué podría ser más importante que el dinero? ¡El amor, claramente! Quizás debería intentar conseguirles novia"_ Todoroki se llevó un bocado de comida a la boca _"Y una novia que sepa cocinar"_ agregó tras tragar.

Una vez terminada la cena, el chico se centró nuevamente en su computadora. _"Muy bien, tratemos de resolver mi problema más reciente ¿Qué voy a hacer con estos dos boletos para la ópera?"._

* * *

Después de un poco interesante día de clases, Todoroki y Bakugou regresaban de sus ejercicios de rescate en dirección hacia los dormitorios. Cabe decir que Bakugou caminaba delante.

—¿Bakugou, puedo preguntarte algo?

—No —gruñó Katsuki sin voltearse a verlo.

—¿Todavía te gusta Jirou?

—¡Cállate! ¡¿Quieres que te oiga toda la maldita prefectura?! —rugió Bakugou.

—¿Eso lo puedo tomar como un sí o como un no?

—Es un sí, maldición —masculló Bakugou entre dientes.

—No tienes por qué enojarte. Es difícil estar seguro si prácticamente no le hablas —comentó Todoroki.

—No voy a mandar mi confesión a la mierda como tú —replicó el rubio cenizo.

—Hieres mis sentimientos —dijo Todoroki colocándose una mano en el pecho.

—¡No me importan tus sentimientos! ¡¿Qué diablos quieres?! —se desesperó Bakugou deteniendo la marcha.

—Escucha: Sé que no te gusta admitirlo, pero tú y yo somos como amigos —empezó Shouto a lo que su oyente gruñía—. El punto es que tengo estos dos boletos para la ópera y te los pensaba dar para que tú invitaras a Jirou.

Bakugou miró a nuestro protagonista perplejo y con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Por qué? —Kacchan realmente no lo entendía.

—Bueno, yo no puedo ir a un evento así con Uraraka porque generaría más problemas —explicó el de la cicatriz—. Me confirmaste que te sigue gustando Jirou, a ella le gusta la música y como la ópera es música, simplemente uní los puntos.

El del quirk explosivo se limitó a entrecerrar los ojos.

—¿Qué estás planeando? ¿Esto es idea de Deku?

—Oh, no, Midoriya no tiene nada que ver. La verdad es que la ópera es esta noche y no quiero que se desperdicien los boletos, así que pensé que tú podrías aprovecharlos. Bueno, tú o Yaoyorozu, pero te vi a ti primero.

Bakugou se acercó lenta y amenazantemente hacia Todoroki para finalmente extender su mano.

—Acepto. Dame los boletos.

—Aquí están. La ópera es a las nueve, así que te quedan dos horas —informó el hijo de Endeavor entregándoselos.

—Escucha bien, mitad y mitad, voy a aprovechar la oportunidad que me estás dando y vas a ver cómo un ganador se confiesa —dijo Bakugou reanudando la marcha.

—En realidad creo que me lo voy a perder —respondió Shouto—. Ahora iba a ir a los dormitorios de la clase B para buscar a Shiozaki y pedirle consejos.

—Tú te lo pierdes.

Y así cada uno tomó caminos separados.

* * *

Uraraka estaba sentada cómodamente en uno de los sillones de la sala de estar junto con Jirou, Kirishima, Shouji, Sero, Kaminari y Tokoyami, aunque no todos en el mismo sillón, sino que la castaña sólo lo compartía con Kyouka.

Este agradable grupo de sujetos se encontraba viendo televisión, específicamente lo que Kaminari quería que vieran, puesto que él tenía el control.

—¡Kyouka, mira! ¡Se va a caer de su bicicleta! —exclamó Uraraka entre risas.

—No parece tan gracioso —murmuró Jirou para sí misma al ver que todos reían con la sola excepción de Tokoyami.

—Hola, chicos —saludó Yaoyorozu llegando al lugar—. ¿Han terminado sus deberes y ahora se regocijan en los estándares de entretenimiento que ofrece la televisión satelital?

—Sí, vemos videos graciosos —afirmó Sero.

—Yo haré mis deberes más tarde —se despreocupó Kaminari.

—Bueno, si necesitan ayuda, estaré despierta un par de horas más —se ofreció la pelinegra sentándose entre Uraraka y Jirou.

Después de dos videos graciosos más, Ochaco decidió hacer algo.

—Oye, Yaomomo —llamó la chica en voz baja.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Momo en el mismo volumen.

—Lamento hacer que fingieras que te gustaba Bakugou —se disculpó la castaña.

—Oh, no te preocupes. Fue una simple idea —desestimó Yaoyorozu sonriendo—. Lo importante es que ahora todo está aclarado.

De improviso, la puerta de los dormitorios se abrió de golpe y Bakugou entró con decisión.

—¡Oye, Bakugou! ¡Al fin llegas! ¡Siéntate con nosotros! —llamó Kirishima efusivamente.

—¡Tenemos nachos! —anunció Sero.

—¡Y refrescos sabor arveja! —completó Kaminari.

Katsuki los ignoró a todos olímpicamente y se acercó al sillón en donde estaban las chicas. Uraraka observó sorprendida cómo Bakugou miraba fijamente a Jirou.

—Escucha, sé que no te hablo, así que voy a decirte esto una sola vez. Tengo dos boletos para la ópera que es hoy a las nueve —empezó Bakugou desviando un poco su mirada—, sé que te gustan este tipo de eventos —continuó desviando su mirada aún más— y quiero que tú vayas conmigo —El chico prácticamente se encontraba mirando la pared—. ¿Aceptas? —terminó con determinación volviendo a ver directamente a Kyouka.

Ochaco se tapó la boca con sus manos ¡¿acaso estaba invitando a su amiga a salir?! Los muchachos, por su parte, tenían la boca desencajada, ¡incluso Tokoyami!

Jirou sentía que toda la sangre se le iba a la cara para dejársela de un color rojo brillante bajo la intensa mirada de Bakugou, pero justo antes de que pudiera articular una respuesta, alguien se puso de pie junto a ella.

—Bueno, es una invitación algo burda, pero amo la ópera, por lo que con gusto iré contigo —aceptó Yaoyorozu con una sonrisa.

" _¿Qué?"_ fue lo que pensó Bakugou y el resto de las personas en el lugar.

—Hace tanto que no voy a la ópera, debo vestir algo digno para la ocasión —se emocionó la pelinegra casi dando saltitos—. Kyouka-san ¿me ayudas a buscar algo? —dijo tomando la mano de su mejor amiga, la cual parecía tener un bloqueo mental, y llevándosela de ahí.

Todos los demás presentes quedaron en silencio, sólo se escuchaban las risas provenientes de la televisión. Finalmente, Katsuki dio media vuelta y se fue rumbo a su habitación.

—¿Kaminari, estoy soñando? —cuestionó Kirishima.

—No, porque yo también lo vi. A menos que esté soñando que tú soñaste esto —reflexionó el rubio.

—Vaya, y yo que creí que todo lo que había entre Bakugou y Yaoyorozu era mentira —comentó Sero.

—¡Tenemos que ir a hablar con Bakugou! —exclamó el pelirrojo incorporándose.

—¡Sí! ¡Tengo que poner esto en mi blog! —se emocionó Denki parándose de un salto.

De esta forma, los tres chicos se fueron del lugar. El resto de los testigos permanecieron en silencio por unos minutos digiriendo la situación hasta que finalmente el parlanchín de Kouda apareció. Nótese la ironía.

—Hola, chicos ¿qué están viendo? —saludó con su tierna, calmada y fina voz.

—Kouda, emerges como un destello del alba desgarrando las oscuras nubes que atormentaron nuestras mentes al escuchar la invitación al banquete de la oscuridad —pronunció Tokoyami.

—¡Te lo perdiste! —exclamó Dark Shadow surgiendo del cuerpo del chico cuervo—. Bakugou apareció e invitó a Yaoyorozu a la ópera ¡Es una cita!

—Es cierto. Lo vi con mis dieciocho ojos —confirmó Shouji mostrando veinte ojos, de los cuales usó dos para seguir viendo la televisión.

Kouda abrió la boca con sorpresa. El evento que le contaron sus amigos lo había dejado mudo, como casi todo. Instantes después, apareció nada más y nada menos y nada más que Todoroki Shouto. El chico volteó hacia donde estaban sus compañeros de clase e hizo un gesto con la mano a modo de saludo para después encaminarse a la nevera por un bocadillo.

—¡Todoroki! —exclamó Uraraka incorporándose y yendo a la cocina junto a él.

" _¿Uraraka me está hablando? ¡Uraraka me está hablando!"_ se alarmó el muchacho, aunque mantuvo la calma por fuera.

—¿Sucede algo? —preguntó cortésmente.

—¡No vas a creer lo que pasó aquí hace unos momentos! —dijo la castaña agitando sus brazos.

" _Creo que sé a qué se refiere. La confesión de Bakugou fue de seguro impactante. Bien por él"_ pensó el de cicatriz.

—Déjame adivinar ¿ocurrió alguna clase de invitación?

—Sí, pero jamás vas a adivinar entre quienes —mencionó Uraraka—. ¡Bakugou y Yaomomo! —reveló.

" _¿Qué?"_ pensó Todoroki.

—¿Qué? —dijo Todoroki.

—Lo sé, también estoy impactada —admitió—. Estábamos tranquilos viendo televisión y de pronto apareció Bakugou, invitó a Yaomomo a la ópera y ella de inmediato dijo que sí —narró.

—¿A Yaoyorozu? ¿Por qué a ella?

—¿Cómo que por qué a Yaomomo? ¡Es cosa de mirarla! Aunque igual fue extraño, puesto que en un principio creí que le hablaba a Kyouka.

" _Oh, mi bella Uraraka, creo que has presenciado un horrendo malentendido. Supongo que ahora debo ir a ver a Bakugou. Es probable que esté molesto"_ pensó nuestro querido protagonista.

—Bueno, fue agradable conversar contigo, pero ahora creo que iré a ver a Bakugou.

—¿Lo vas a ver ahora? Pensé que comerías algo primero —se extrañó Ochaco.

" _Que tierna, se preocupa por mí"_ se alegró internamente el hijo de Endeavor.

—Comeré más tarde —dijo al tiempo en que se retiraba rápidamente del lugar.

Uraraka lo miró alejarse mientras pensaba _"¿Porqué se habrá ido tan rápido y sin comer? ¿Acaso fue por… mi? Ay, por supuesto fue mi culpa. No le hablo en dos meses y ahora voy y lo acoso con chismes. Debe pensar que estoy demente… o muy rara… o muy chismosa. No me gusta ninguna de esas opciones"._

* * *

Todoroki se apresuró y casi sin ningún esfuerzo llegó a la habitación de Bakugou en donde se pudo encontrar a Kaminari, Kirishima y Sero afuera de la puerta del susodicho.

—¡Hombre, abre la puerta que sólo te queremos ayudar! —gritó Kirishima mientras golpeaba.

—¡Si quieres te acompañamos como apoyo moral! —ofreció Sero.

—¡Sé que arruinaste mi ship, pero si quieres te puedo prestar perfume! —dijo Kaminari provocando que sus dos amigos lo miraran extrañados.

—Hola, chicos ¿Bakugou está encerrado en su habitación? —preguntó Todoroki a modo de saludo.

—¡Todoroki! ¿Ya te enteraste? ¡A Bakugou le dio un ataque de humanidad e invitó a salir a Yaomomo! —exclamó Sero.

—¡Oye, Bakugou! —volvió a gritar Kirishima—. ¡Hasta Todoroki vino a darte su apoyo!

Para sorpresa de todos, la puerta se entreabrió.

—Díganle al bastardo mitad y mitad que pase —gruñó Katsuki.

—¿Y por qué nosotros no podemos entrar? —se quejó Kaminari.

—Cállense, ustedes sólo me harían perder el tiempo —volvió a gruñir Bakugou—. Y tú, electro-tarado, tráeme el perfume. Por cierto, muérete.

Todos se quedaron estupefactos mientras Todoroki entraba a la habitación y cerraba la puerta tras de sí.

—¿En serio le vas a traer perfume? —cuestionó Sero.

—Sí, tengo un perfume del héroe Wash que no he abierto —afirmó el rubio.

—Un momento ¿ese no era el que olía a detergente? —interrogó el pelirrojo.

—Lo sé, pero ellos no son mi OTP —explicó Denki dejando nuevamente extrañados a sus amigos.

Mientras tanto, dentro de la habitación.

—Es la primera vez que estoy en tu alcoba —comentó Todoroki observando el lugar, pero antes de poder describirlo, Bakugou interrumpió.

—No te distraigas, desgraciado. Tú me metiste en esto.

—¿Yo? Tú invitaste a Yaoyorozu ¿No se supone que ibas a salir con Jirou? —replicó el semi albino.

—¡Cállate! Tú fuiste el que me dijo que a Jirou le gustaba la maldita ópera, sin embargo, le gusta a Cola de caballo.

—Pero la ópera es música, se supone que a Jirou le gusta eso. De todas maneras ¿cómo ocurrió el malentendido?

—Yo invité a Jirou. No obstante, por alguna puta razón, Cola de caballo aceptó la invitación y se fue inmediatamente a arreglar para la ocasión —expresó Bakugou frustrado.

" _Vaya, está rimando, se nota que se está enojando"_ pensó Todoroki.

—Entonces ¿por qué te estás poniendo un traje? ¿Por qué le pediste perfume a Kaminari? Podrías simplemente decir que no y, como dices tú, "mandar todo a la mierda" —replicó el de ojos heterocromáticos.

—Tú no viste su maldita cara de niña rica consentida a la que le acaban de comprar un nuevo pony. Si le digo que no, se pondrá a llorar como una maldita malcriada —refutó el de ojos rojos.

—¿Y eso te importa? —cuestionó Todoroki sorprendido.

—Tal vez sea un maleducado, pero no soy un hijo de puta —afirmó Bakugou en tono serio.

En ese instante, la puerta sonó de nuevo.

—¡Oye, Bakugou! —se escuchó la voz de Kaminari—. ¡Te traje el perfume!

Katsuki, quien se había terminado de poner el traje, abrió la puerta en su totalidad y se encontró con Kirishima, Sero y Kaminari.

—¡Bien, fuera de mi habitación! —gritó el "amigo" de la infancia de Deku.

—¡Estoy afuera! —se quejó Kaminari.

—¡Tú no! ¡El bastardo mitad y mitad! —corrigió Bakugou enojado.

—Ya me voy, ya me voy. Por cierto, este es el permiso para salir —dijo Todoroki sacando un papel.

Bakugou se lo arrebató, se puso el perfume que le trajo Kaminari y se fue escaleras abajo junto a los demás. Ya en la planta baja, Todoroki observó que en la entrada se encontraban Yaoyorozu, Jirou, Uraraka, Mina y Hagakure desnuda… o tal vez ella no estaba presente. Era difícil saberlo.

—¿Yaomomo, estás segura de que no lo soñaste todo? Porque alguien como Bakugou… —estaba diciendo Mina.

—¡Ahí está! —exclamó Uraraka apuntándolo.

Todas las chicas voltearon con sorpresa a ver al aludido.

—¡¿Era de verdad?! —gritó Mina boquiabierta.

—Bakugou-san, justo a tiempo. Ya es hora de irnos —habló Yaoyorozu usando el vestido de la película.

—Bien, vámonos de una vez —respondió Bakugou sin mirarla y empezando a caminar.

Momo se despidió de sus amigas y lo siguió. El resto de los chicos se quedaron mirando desde la puerta cómo sus compañeros se retiraban hasta que se perdieron de vista.

—Ochaco, sé una chica linda y dame una fuerte patada en el trasero, porque debo estar dormida —dijo Ashido.

—Yo creo que estamos todos despiertos, pero si quieres que te patee, lo haré —contestó la castaña.

—Creo que estás despierta, a menos que yo esté soñando que Kirishima está soñando que yo no estaba soñando que tú estás soñando —reflexionó Kaminari.

—Bueno —empezó a hablar Kirishima—. Esperaré a que regresen ¿Quién me acompaña?

—¡Yo! —dijeron los otros, excepto Jirou y Todoroki.

—Al evento al que van son cuarenta y ocho horas de ópera —informó Todoroki yendo a la cocina para por fin coger su bocadillo.

—¡¿Qué? ¡Espera un momento! ¡¿Cuarenta y ocho horas?! —gritó Jirou, quien al parecer fue la única que lo había escuchado.

* * *

Al día siguiente nos encontramos en sábado por la tarde, todas las clases de la semana habían terminado y los dieciocho estudiantes presentes de la clase 1-A se encontraban en la salida de UA para dirigirse hacia la feria medieval. No obstante, debían sortear el primer gran obstáculo.

—¡Grrr! ¡Alumnos…! ¡Grrr! ¡permiso…! ¡Grrr! ¡para salir…! ¡Grrr! ¡¿tienen?! —gruñó a modo de pregunta Hound Dog para terminar con un aullido.

—Aquí tiene, Hound Dog-sensei —dijo Todoroki entregándole un permiso firmado por All Might.

El héroe profesional olisqueó el papel y al detectar el olor a All Might, declaró:

—El permiso… ¡Grrr! Es válido —confirmó volviendo a aullar—. Pueden irse. Vuelvan antes de las ocho.

Todos los alumnos respondieron afirmativamente y se encaminaron rumbo a su destino. Durante el trayecto, se formaron varios mini grupos, pero nos centraremos en Todoroki y Midoriya.

—Todoroki, creo que esta es una muy buena oportunidad para que camines junto a Uraraka —sugirió el peli verde en voz baja.

—En realidad, Midoriya, prefiero caminar junto a ti —respondió el semi pelirrojo permaneciendo a su lado.

—¿Estás seguro? —cuestionó Izuku—. Se supone que esta salida es para que te lleves mejor con ella.

—Eres mi amigo y no voy a mentirte. La verdad es que me aconsejaron que ignore a Uraraka durante este paseo —explicó el de la cicatriz en el ojo.

—¿No parece algo contraproducente que te quieras acercar a Uraraka alejándote de ella? —refutó el de las cicatrices en los brazos.

—Sí, pero, aunque sus consejos parezcan malos, siempre resultan bien. Es por ello por lo que los voy a seguir —contestó el hijo de Endeavor.

—¿Quién te está dando consejos? —indagó el pecoso.

—Shiozaki de la clase B —reveló el hermano de Fuyumi.

—¿Desde cuándo son amigos? —interrogó Deku, el curioso.

—Desde que vio mi alma atormentada —respondió Shouto.

La respuesta del semi albino dejó aún más dudas en la cabeza del joven Midoriya, sin embargo, tristemente ya habían llegado a su destino: la entrada de la feria medieval.

—¡Atención, compañeros! —exclamó Iida ubicándose frente a la muchedumbre de estudiantes—. Como presidente de la clase es mi deber recordarles que la licencia provisional de héroe les permite usar sus quirks sólo en caso de emergencia.

—Ya lo sabemos, presidente —dijo Sero.

—¡También les recuerdo que nos juntaremos en este lugar a las siete y media! —anunció Tenya.

—¡Chicos, ahí hay disfraces! ¡Arrendemos! —gritó emocionada Hagakure corriendo hacia el lugar.

De esta forma, el gran grupo se dispersó dentro de la feria. Tiempo después, nos encontramos con Iida vestido como un caballero del zodiaco… Es broma, como un caballero medieval; Midoriya como Zelda ¡digo, Link! Y Todoroki como un príncipe. Es decir, como en el tercer ending. Sé que algunos de ustedes pensarán que Midoriya no está vestido como Link, pero acéptenlo para esta historia.

—Midoriya, no puedo creer que obtuvieras el primer lugar en el lanzamiento de hachas —comentó Todoroki.

—Todo está en la muñeca —dijo el peli verde sonriendo.

—Ciertamente fue asombroso —acotó Iida—. ¿Pero qué vas a hacer con tu premio?

Izuku entonces centró su atención en el pequeño cerdito que tenía en sus brazos.

—Pues no sé si Aizawa-sensei me dejará quedarme con Might Junior —se lamentó el de pecas.

—¿Might Junior? —preguntó Shouto alzando una ceja.

—Sí, creo que es un bonito nombre —respondió Deku.

" _Parece que mis amigos están relajados"_ pensó nuestro protagonista _"Este es el momento oportuno para preguntarles cómo serían sus novias ideales"._

—Chicos, ustedes bien saben que me gusta Uraraka —empezó Todoroki.

—Sí, lo sabemos —respondió Iida.

—El punto es que quiero saber qué tipo de chicas les gusta a ustedes —terminó el semi pelirrojo.

—¿P-por qué quieres saber eso? —preguntó Izuku nervioso y abrazando más fuerte a su cerdito.

—Para comparar. A los hombres nos gusta comparar cosas —contestó simplemente el de ojos heterocromáticos.

—En ese caso, a mi me gustaría una chica comprometida con sus estudios, que sea responsable y madura —reveló Tenya.

—Ya veo ¿qué hay de ti, Midoriya? —cuestionó el hijo de Endeavor.

—Pues… creo que me gustaría alguien como Might Junior —habló tímidamente el peli verde.

—Vaya, no sabía que tenías ese tipo de gustos —reflexionó Todoroki colocándose una mano en su mentón de manera pensativa.

—Nosotros te aceptamos, compañero —afirmó el peli azul dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda.

—¡No, no! ¡No es eso! —negó el pecoso avergonzado—. Me refiero a que me gustaría una chica que sea dulce, tierna y…eh… ¿saludable?

—Entiendo —dijo el semi albino.

" _Muy bien, con las descripciones perfectamente acertadas y nada genéricas de mis amigos, puedo decir que mi candidata número uno ¡Fuyumi! se mantiene en pie, ya que ella cumple con todos los requisitos de ambos"_ pensó nuestro protagonista.

—¿Todoroki, en qué estás pensando? —interrogó Midoriya.

—¿Chicos, ustedes conocen a mi hermana? —cuestionó Shouto.

—¿Tienes una hermana? —preguntaron Iida y Midoriya.

" _Bueno, eso es un no"_ pensó Todoroki.

—¿No les había hablado antes de ella? —inquirió el semi pelirrojo.

—No, sólo sabemos que tu padre es Endeavor —respondió el portador de One for all.

—Bueno, puedo hablarles un poco de mi familia —empezó a hablar el de la cicatriz.

—Compañero, no es necesario —replicó Iida.

—Mi padre se llama Enji, mi madre se llama Rei, tengo tres hermanos mayores: Touya, Natsuo y Fuyumi —siguió hablando Todoroki—. Cuando era niño…

Tanto Iida y Midoriya supieron que, en cuanto Todoroki dijo esa frase, el relato iba a ser muy largo.

* * *

En otro punto de la feria, una tabernera, una bárbara, una bruja y Jirou caminaban sin rumbo aparente.

—Entonces, Kyouka-chan, si no eres un caballero y tampoco un elfo ¿qué eres? —preguntó Ashido, la bárbara.

—No lo sé, era el único disfraz que quedaba —contestó Jirou mirándose su vestimenta.

—Yo recuerdo que quedaban más disfraces. Kero —replicó Tsuyu, la tabernera.

—¡No voy a ser un caballero exhibicionista! —exclamó Earphone Jack avergonzada.

—Ojalá hubiese venido Yaomomo ¡se habría visto preciosa! —comentó Mina.

—Hablando de Yaomomo, no puedo creer que esté en una ópera de cuarenta y ocho horas con Bakugou —dijo Uraraka, la bruja, aún consternada.

—¡Y todavía le quedan más de veinticuatro horas! —se emocionó Mina—. ¡La voy a interrogar cuando llegue!

—Lo que yo me pregunto es por qué Bakugou-chan la invitó a ella. Kero —habló nuestra tabernera, Asui.

—¡Pues eso es obvio! ¡Yaomomo podría tener a cualquier hombre que quisiera! —recalcó Ashido alzando los brazos.

—Igual pienso que la confesión fue un poco extraña, ya que primero creí que le hablaba a Kyouka ¿Qué opinan ustedes? —inquirió Uraraka.

—Eso es imposible —desestimó Jirou—. ¿Por qué me invitaría a mí? Además, a mí no me gusta la ópera.

—No sé, tal vez le gustó el beso que le diste —sonrió picaronamente la rosada chica.

—¡Fue en la mejilla! —gritó la peli morada colocándose roja como un tomate—. ¡Hablemos de otra cosa!

—Bueno, en ese caso: Uraraka ¿cómo es que ahora hablas con Todoroki? —indagó Pinky.

—La verdad es que… tenía intenciones de hablar con él desde… hace un tiempo —admitió la castaña.

—¿Desde hace cuánto? —insistió la de los cuernos.

—Bueno, pues… un mes y medio —terminó por confesar Uraraka rascándose la cabeza rápidamente y desviando la mirada.

—Paren esas guitarras —saltó Jirou—. ¿No se supone que la confesión de Todoroki fue hace dos meses?

—Así es, estuve enojada con él como por dos semanas, pero al ver que la situación no fue tan terrible como pensé que sería y sabiendo que Todoroki no tenía malas intenciones… se me pasó el enojo —explicó Uraraka nerviosa.

—¡Pero Ochaco! ¡Tú eres muy sociable! ¿Por qué no hablaste con él antes? —cuestionó la peli rosada.

—Es que me dio vergüenza —reconoció la muchacha bajando la cabeza.

—¿Porque se te confesó frente a todos? —intentó adivinar Jirou.

—Porque le di un derechazo en toda la cara.

—¡¿En su hermoso rostro?! —se horrorizó Mina—. ¡¿En qué parte?!

—Específicamente en la mejilla izquierda, tal como me enseñó Gunhead —informó la bruja recordando las enseñanzas de su mentor.

—¿Y te guardaste eso todo este tiempo? —inquirió Ashido.

—Yo lo sabía. Kero —reveló Tsuyu.

—Pero en estos últimos días han hablado —recordó Earphone Jack.

—Sí, aunque al inicio sólo fue por los deberes. Para la próxima los tengo que hacer mucho mejor, porque podría volver a pedírmelos y la última vez me corrigió varios errores —se lamentó Uravity.

—Yo pienso que esta es una buena oportunidad para hablar con él. Kero —comentó la peli verde.

—Tsuyu-chan tiene razón —apoyó Jirou—. Deberías aprovechar que están ambos en esta feria.

—También las apoyo —empezó a decir Mina—. ¡Pero no puedo creer que sólo le hayas contado a Tsuyu-chan!

—También le conté a Nejire-senpai —recordó Uraraka.

—¡¿Y ella por qué?! —saltó Ashido.

—Es que trabajamos en la misma agencia y quería el consejo de alguien más maduro —explicó la castaña.

—¿Qué te dijo? —cuestionó Jirou.

—Que ella se encargaría, aunque no ha hecho nada —contestó Uraraka pensativa.

—¿Pues sabes qué, chica? No deberías esperar a tu senpai ¡Ve ahora mismo a buscar a Todoroki y pídele perdón por golpear su bello rostro! —animó la rosada compañera alzando el puño.

—Sí quiero hablar con él, pero parte de mí sigue pensando que se merecía el golpe —confesó Ochaco encogiéndose de hombros.

—Sólo ve a hablar con él —dijo Jirou.

Fue así cómo Uraraka se separó de sus amigas para ir en busca del muchacho.

* * *

Regresando con Todoroki y sus aburridos amigos.

—… y todo eso pasó en mi octavo cumpleaños —narró nuestro protagonista.

—Compañero, esa fue una historia extraordinariamente larga —opinó Iida.

—Es la mitad de lo que tenía planeado decir, pero ahora ¿qué piensan de Fuyumi? —inquirió Shouto.

—Parece ser una joven agradable, ojalá pudiera presentársela a mi hermano —respondió el peli azul.

" _Uno menos"_ pensó Todoroki algo decepcionado.

—¿Qué hay de ti, Midoriya? —preguntó el mitad y mitad mirando al aludido.

—La describiste como una persona responsable y atenta. Ojalá yo hubiera tenido una hermana mayor como ella —contestó Izuku.

" _Midoriya no parece tener ese tipo de fetiches, así que será mejor que lo descarte también"_ concluyó el semi albino.

Mientras el joven bicolor se encontraba perdido en sus pensamientos, alguien pasó a empujar a Midoriya provocando que se le cayera el cerdito, el cual soltó un chillido al impactar contra el suelo y empezó a correr rápidamente.

—¡Might Junior! —gritó desesperadamente Deku corriendo tras él.

Iida y Todoroki no perdieron tiempo y empezaron a correr junto a Midoriya.

—¡Compañeros, tenemos que rodear a Might Junior! ¡Midoriya, ve por la derecha! ¡Todoroki ve por la izquierda! ¡Yo lo seguiré de frente! —ordenó Tenya, a lo que los demás acataron.

Shouto rápidamente saltó encima de una carreta y comenzó a correr por detrás de una enorme tienda. Sin embargo, cuando llegó al final, se dio cuenta de que era un pasillo sin salida y no estaba solo.

—Vaya, pero miren qué papucho acaba de llegar —dijo una chica rubia de apariencia delictual tirando su cigarro al suelo.

—¿Qué pasó? ¿Acaso se te perdió tu mami? —se burló otra pelirroja de aspecto criminal empezando a rodearlo.

—Lamento haberlas molestado, voy a seguir mi camino —contestó Todoroki dándose vuelta para salir por la única vía posible.

En ese instante, el chico se dio cuenta de que no podía levantar sus pies del suelo.

—¿Te gusta mi quirk? —preguntó la pelirroja acercándose—. Puedo hacer que tus botas se fusionen con el suelo.

—Parece interesante, pero de verdad me tengo que ir —insistió el muchacho mientras hacía fuerza para sacarse la bota.

—¿Por qué mejor no te quedas aquí con nosotras? Yo creo que podríamos pasarla bien —sonrió insinuadoramente la rubia.

" _No me gusta hacia dónde va esto y lo peor de todo es que no puedo usar mi quirk porque no tengo licencia provisional de héroe"_ pensó el hijo de Endeavor.

—Y dime, chico ¿por qué estabas corriendo antes? —inquirió la pelirroja colocándose frente a él para bloquearle la única salida.

" _No voy a decir que estaba persiguiendo un cerdo"_ pensó el hermano de Fuyumi.

—Sólo buscaba el baño —contestó el de ojos heterocromáticos.

Entonces, Todoroki sintió cómo la chica rubia lo abrazaba por la espalda.

—¿Sabes? Mi quirk me permite saber a través del sudor si las personas mienten —le susurró al oído para posteriormente pasarle la lengua por la mejilla—, y tú tienes el sabor de un mentiroso.

" _Suficiente"_ pensó Shouto _"Aunque me vaya a prisión usaré mi quirk ahora"._ Pero antes de que el joven pudiera actuar, un grito retumbó por el lugar.

—¡Quítale las manos de encima, bruja loca!

En ese instante, Uraraka apareció desde el cielo, desactivó su quirk y al caer le dio una patada en la cabeza a la chica rubia que la noqueó en el acto.

—¡¿Pero qué mierda?! —exclamó la pelirroja estupefacta.

La castaña no perdió el tiempo, avanzó hacia ella con velocidad, la tocó con sus cinco dedos y la lanzó hacia arriba.

—¡Bájame, maldita perra! —vociferó la pelirroja desde una altura considerable, pero no letal.

Uraraka juntó la yema de sus dedos y la delincuente cayó como un saco de papas sobre unas bolsas de basura, quedando fuera de combate por el impacto.

—¿Todoroki, estás bien? —preguntó preocupada Ochaco acercándose al muchacho para después sacar un pañuelo y limpiarle la mejilla.

—Me salvaste —musitó Shouto impresionado por lo que acababa de ver.

—¡¿Qué ha pasado aquí?! —exclamó uno de los tres policías que acababan de llegar, los cuales estaban vestidos como bufones.

—Esas chicas utilizaron sus quirks de forma ilegal —respondió Uraraka mostrando su licencia provisional—. Yo las detuve.

—¡Oh, eres alumna de UA! Buen trabajo —felicitó el policía haciéndole un saludo militar.

Rápidamente los policías hicieron su labor y se llevaron a las dos jóvenes delincuentes dejando a Todoroki y Uraraka solos.

—Vámonos de aquí, este lugar huele horrible —dijo la castaña empezando a caminar junto a Shouto, pues al parecer sus botas se habían despegado del suelo.

—¿Uraraka, cómo me encontraste? —cuestionó el semi pelirrojo.

—Oh, bueno, es algo extraño, pero me crucé con Iida y me pidió ayuda para buscar un cerdito que se le había perdido a Midoriya. Entonces, como consideré que era una emergencia, decidí usar mi quirk para hacerme flotar y buscar desde lo alto, pero justo te vi en problemas, así que intervine —narró Uravity sin hacer contacto visual.

—Te lo agradezco mucho, la verdad es que me encontraba en una situación difícil al no poder usar mis poderes —admitió el de ojos heterocromáticos.

Los dos chicos caminaron en silencio por un rato hasta que Uraraka decidió romper el hielo.

—Todoroki, tengo que decirte algo —dijo dejando de caminar.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Shouto deteniéndose junto a ella.

—Yo…ya no estoy molesta por tu confesión y lamento mucho haberte golpeado tan fuerte —confesó la castaña mirándolo a los ojos.

El joven aspirante a héroe realmente no se esperaba eso, sin embargo, sintió una extraña calidez invadir su pecho.

—Uraraka, yo en verdad me merecía el golpe, pero estoy muy feliz de que no me odies —expresó Shouto regalándole una sincera sonrisa.

En cuanto ella lo vio sonreír, sintió como su corazón daba un pequeño brinco. _"¿Qué? ¿Qué fue lo que acabo de sentir?"_ pensó la castaña. En esos instantes, un grito los distrajo a ambos.

—¡Oigan, chicos! —exclamó Midoriya alegre corriendo hacia ellos junto a Iida y con un bulto en sus brazos—. ¡Encontré a Might Junior!

 **¡Fin!**

 **¡Lo prometido es deuda, aquí está el capítulo de diciembre! Creo que me quedó bien, sí, al menos lo suficiente para que me esperen hasta enero para el próximo xD**

 **Me pregunto si alguno de ustedes se dará cuenta de las referencias (plagios xD) hechos en este capítulo ¡cuéntenme en los reviews!**

 **¡Gracias a 2314, paulina y a RubyLRed por sus reviews!**

 **¡Además gracias a Tommiboy, RubyLRed (nuevamente) y a Ale Reedus L por agregar esta historia a sus favoritas!**

 **Sin más que escribir, me despido.**

 **Por si acaso ¡Feliz navidad y próspero Año Nuevo! (adelantados xD)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Boku no Hero Academia y otras referencias son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.**

 **Capítulo X  
El club**

Era una animada tarde de domingo, los chicos de la clase 1-A se encontraban teniendo una mini fiesta mientras esperaban la ansiada e inminente llegada de Bakugou y Yaoyorozu desde la ópera.

Sentado en una silla, el joven Todoroki bebía un vaso de limonada. _"Mi mente está clara. Esta es la mejor limonada que he bebido en mi vida. Le pediré a Shouji la receta para hacérsela a mi madre la próxima vez que vaya a visitarla"._ El aspirante a héroe repasó con la mirada al resto de sus compañeros.

Todos parecían divertirse, en especial unas personas en particular que no voy a nombrar pero que pueden ser reconocidas como la chica alien y la chica invisible, que esperaban impacientes el arribo de Yaomomo para interrogarla.

Todoroki decidió pasar más tiempo observando a Uraraka. No es que quisiera ser un acosador, pero le gustaba verla reír y, a diferencia de sus otros compañeros, a Todoroki le importaba bien poco lo que había ocurrido entre Bakugou y Yaoyorozu, puesto que sabía que era un malentendido. Pero como le había prometido a Katsuki que no se lo diría a nadie, no se lo dijo a nadie.

Fue en ese instante en que decidió mirar a Jirou. _"Pobrecilla, yo me tiraría de un puente si Bakugou se me insinuara… No, esperen, él ahora es mi amigo, lo que debería hacer es rechazarlo formalmente, pero con menos tacto que si fuera Midoriya"_ pensaba el muchacho demostrando que apenas empezó a obtener aptitudes sociales a los quince años.

En cuanto su vaso de limonada se agotó, el chico se puso de pie y fue a servirse más. Cuando estaba por tomar la jarra de limonada, Mineta, el cual estaba bailando sobre la mesa, tropezó y cayó al suelo, arrastrando el mantel de tal manera que la jarra de limonada se derramó sobre Todoroki.

—Vaya, me manché —comentó el de la cicatriz al ver toda su ropa sucia y pegajosa—. Oye, Mineta ¿estás bien?

—Sí, no te preocupes —contestó Minoru incorporándose—. A veces, cuando espiaba chicas, me caía de las ramas de los árboles, así que esto no es nada.

Al tiempo, otros compañeros se acercaron al ver lo sucedido.

—¿Chicos, están bien? —preguntó Midoriya preocupado.

—¡Esa fue una magnífica caída! —exclamó Kaminari exaltado a Mineta—. ¡La grabé toda!

—¿Todoroki, no te lastimaste? —inquirió Uraraka acercándose a nuestro protagonista.

" _La amo"_ pensó Todoroki.

—Estoy bien, sólo un poco manchado —reveló Shouto—. Será mejor que me vaya a dar un baño.

—Pues date prisa. ¡Falta poco para que Kacchan y Yaomomo lleguen! —recomendó Denki.

El semi albino hizo caso omiso a lo último y sin demora se retiró del lugar.

Mientras se relajaba en la bañera, el chico dejaba fluir sus pensamientos sin ningún orden en particular _"Me pregunto si se podrá beber limonada con soba, digo, hay helados de tocino ¿A Uraraka le gustará el helado de tocino? Aunque normalmente come mochi ¿Habrá mochi con tocino?"._ En ese preciso instante, Todoroki escuchó varios gritos provenientes de la sala de estar y su super y no acosador oído identificó la voz de Uraraka.

Intuyendo que podría pasar algo malo, el joven se levantó rápidamente, envolvió una pequeña toalla en su cintura tapando lo justo y necesario para después correr hacia el lugar. En cuanto llegó, vio que todos sus compañeros se encontraban alrededor de Bakugou y Yaoyorozu, acosándolos con preguntas. El primero tenía una gran cara de fastidio mientras que Momo se limitaba a soltar risas incómodas. Cabe decir que ambos lucían unas enormes ojeras.

" _Vaya, sólo eran ellos"_ pensó Shouto aliviado de que nada atacara a Uraraka.

En eso, otro grito aún más fuerte y agudo resonó por el lugar, durante el cual Todoroki notó que Jirou, quien antes había mirado en su dirección, se tapaba el rostro totalmente enrojecido.

—¡HOMBRE DESNUDO! —vociferó Ochaco volteando hacia otro lado.

El resto de los alumnos centró su atención inmediatamente en el aludido, generando diversas reacciones.

—¡Qué masculino! —felicitó Kirishima alzando el puño.

—¡Oh, sí! —exclamaron Mina y Hagakure sacando sus celulares.

—Presumido —se quejó Mineta.

Antes de que el de cabello bicolor pudiera articular una palabra, Iida rápidamente lo cargó sobre su hombro y se lo llevó a toda velocidad a la habitación del de la cicatriz.

Después de una ininterrumpida charla (monólogo) de cuarenta y cinco minutos sobre el pudor y los posibles resfríos por andar empapado y desnudo, Tenya abandonó su recámara. _"Bueno, ahora estoy solo, seco y vestido, pero el sermón me quitó el sueño. Creo que buscaré videos graciosos por internet"._

De esta forma, el joven prendió su computadora y escribió "deja vu meme". Tras ver varios videos, descubrió que el chiste era que los vehículos derrapaban. En ese instante, se dio cuenta de que había otro tipo de video en las sugerencias.

—Ese video está en vivo, lo voy a ver.

Al hacerle clic, Todoroki pudo ver lo siguiente:

—Asegúrate de grabar todo, La Brava, porque este será un crimen que dejará mi nombre en la historia —dijo un hombre de cabello plateado.

—¡No te preocupes, Gentle! ¡Yo siempre te grabaré, incluso cuando duermas! —se escuchó una alegre voz de chica.

—No esperaba menos de mi compañera en el crimen.

La cámara siguió al hombre mientras este se dirigía hacia una pequeña tienda.

—¿Cuál será tu villanesca acción? ¡Oh, Gentle Criminal! —inquirió la femenina voz de antes.

—Pues miren con atención, queridos espectadores —habló el adulto—. ¿Ven esa pequeña tienda de ahí? Pues he descubierto que el dueño usa su quirk de rayos X para ver qué helados tienen premios y guardárselos para él, así que yo le voy a robar todos sus helados.

—¡Dios mío, pero qué villanía! —exclamó la camarógrafa con evidente emoción.

La cámara siguió grabando hasta que Gentle ingresó al local.

—Disculpe, señor vendedor. Como puede ver, en mi mano tengo un cuchillo. ¿Sería tan amable de entregarme todos sus helados? En una bolsa para hielo, si es posible —demandó educadamente el malhechor.

—¿Esto es un asalto? —cuestionó el vendedor extrañado.

—Pero qué valeroso hombre, no se intimida con mi arma —comentó Gentle mirando hacia la cámara—. Sin embargo, debo reiterar mis intenciones. Deme todos los helados.

—Sólo me quedan dos. A tres yenes cada uno —informó el vendedor sacando los helados.

—¿Tan pocos? —preguntó decepcionado el peli plateado—. Bueno, no importa. Me los voy a llevar —declaró arrebatándole los helados—. ¡Y esta caja de té también! —añadió tomando una caja que estaba cerca del mostrador—. ¡Corre, La Brava!

Mientras Todoroki observaba cómo la cámara seguía a Gentle en su veloz carrera, pensaba _"Es el asalto más falso que he visto en mi vida. Se nota que todos son actores"._

Unos instantes después, el malhechor se detuvo y volteó a ver a la cámara.

—¡Ningún policía nos persigue! ¡Este robo ha sido un completo éxito! —anunció Gentle con júbilo—. Ahora, compartamos los frutos de mis fechorías —agregó entregándole un helado a la camarógrafa.

—¡Oh, gracias, mi amado Gentle! ¡Me encanta compartir helados contigo! —se emocionó la voz de la joven.

—Es un grato sentimiento —corroboró el adulto—. Me recuerda a mis días felices en la escuela.

—¡Por favor, Gentle Criminal! ¡Cuéntanos más! —insistió La Brava.

—Aún recuerdo lo feliz que fui tanto en el club de Té como en el club de Caligrafía y Modales —comentó el hombre mirando al cielo con nostalgia.

—¿Pertenecías a tantos clubes? ¡Qué hombre tan popular! —aduló La Brava.

—De eso se trata la vida escolar, mi compañera en el crimen, de vivir al máximo: tener buenas calificaciones y pertenecer a diversos clubes con tus amigos —dijo Gentle.

—¡Eres tan sabio! —halagó la joven.

—Gracias —contestó el peli plateado para después voltear a ver a la cámara—. Recuerden, queridos espectadores, darle un like a este video, suscribirse y compartirlo en sus redes sociales para que cada vez esté más cerca de ser el criminal más famoso de la historia. Hasta la próxima.

De esta forma, terminó la transmisión. Todoroki se encontraba mirando fijamente la pantalla de su computador. _"¿Qué fue lo que vi? Un hombre que fingía ser un villano pero que al final da consejos sobre vida escolar. Debo admitir que el consejo final se escuchaba bien y me reí en algunas partes del video. Creo que le pondré un like"._

Así Shouto movió el cursor para darle un pulgarcito arriba al video, pero justo cuando le hizo clic al botón, el video fue eliminado.

—Vaya, que mala suerte —dijo Todoroki en voz alta.

" _Bueno, al menos me puedo quedar con el consejo. Podría formar un club con mis amigos. Sería la excusa perfecta para pasar más tiempo con Uraraka fuera del horario de clases. Aunque primero debo averiguar si aquí aceptan clubes, porque no he visto ninguno"._ De improviso, el teléfono de Todoroki recibió un mensaje.

El joven se extrañó y lo revisó de inmediato. El mensaje decía: "Gracias, espectador, por ser un fiel seguidor de Gentle Criminal. Aunque la policía borre los videos, me aseguraré de que siempre recibas las últimas noticias. Saludos cordiales, La Brava".

—¡Me hackearon!

* * *

Era un nuevo día o, mejor dicho, nueva tarde, puesto que las clases ya habían terminado. Todoroki guardó rápidamente todos sus materiales escolares, ya que tenía grandes planes para esa tarde.

—¿Todoroki, regresamos juntos? —preguntó Midoriya alegre acercándose a él—. Puedo hacer que Uraraka camine al lado tuyo —ofreció.

—Gracias, pero hoy no puedo —rechazó Shouto—. Tengo planes en la tarde.

—¿De verdad? ¿Qué planes? —inquirió Izuku curioso.

—Es una sorpresa —respondió el semi pelirrojo para retirarse del lugar.

Minutos después, Todoroki se encontraba camino a la sala de profesores cuando una persona le tomó el hombro y, al voltearse, se encontró frente a frente con King Explosion Murder. Nombre no autorizado.

—¿Adónde mierdas crees que vas? —cuestionó Bakugou.

—A la sala de profesores, tengo asuntos que atender —contestó el semi albino.

—¡No me interesan tus asuntos, maldito pervertido! —exclamó.

—Tú preguntaste —dijo Todoroki frunciendo el ceño—. ¿Y por qué me llamas "pervertido"?

—¡No te hagas el tonto, estúpido! ¡Todos vimos lo que hiciste ayer cuando llegué con Cola de caballo!

—Fui a darme un baño… ¿me espiaron? —preguntó ladeando la cabeza.

—¡NO! —se irritó Bakugou—. ¡Tú, maldito exhibicionista, saliste desnudo y frente a Jirou!

—No estaba desnudo, tenía una toalla —se defendió Todoroki.

—¡Hay pañuelos más grandes!

—Bueno, sí —aceptó nuestro protagonista—. Salí apresurado. Quería ver a Uraraka.

—¡Ah, claro! ¡Eso lo resuelve todo! —ironizó Bakugou levantando los brazos—. Por eso esperaste a que Jirou estuviera a punto de dirigirme la palabra para aparecer.

—Eso fue una coincidencia.

—¡Por tu culpa no pude hablar con ella y no pude decirle que el maldito viaje a la ópera fue un malentendido! —gruñó Katsuki.

—Ya veo, no es que me importe, pero ¿cómo te fue en la ópera? —cuestionó el de ojos heterocromáticos.

—Fue una mierda. No le dirigí la palabra en todo el evento para que la tonta no se haga ideas raras.

—No le digas tonta, ella es muy sensible. Además, si te haces su amigo, es probable que puedas acercarte más a Jirou —aconsejó.

—¡Ya no voy a seguir ningún puto consejo tuyo! —rugió—. ¡Y más te vale que te prepares porque me voy a vengar de lo que me hiciste!

Una vez que todo estaba dicho, Bakugou dio media vuelta y se fue. _"Que sensible. Ni que fuera el primer hombre que Jirou ve desnudo"_ pensó recordando a Mirio _"Aunque creo que él no estaba presente. Bueno, será mejor que continúe con mi misión"._ De esta manera, el estudiante de UA con más quirks hasta el momento retomó el rumbo.

Ya en la sala de profesores, Todoroki se dirigió hacia el adulto que buscaba.

—All Might-sensei, necesito pedirle un favor —habló el estudiante.

—Oh, joven Todoroki. Si es para pedirme más permisos, lamento decirte que Aizawa me ha prohibido dárselos —informó Toshinori.

—No es eso, la verdad es que quería pedirle su aprobación para poder formar un club —reveló.

—¿Un club, joven Todoroki? —inquirió—. ¿Por qué quieres formar un club?

—Para vivir mi vida escolar al máximo —explicó Shouto recordando las palabras que había escuchado en el vídeo.

All Might contempló al muchacho con asombro, se posicionó frente a él y le hizo una reverencia llamando la atención de los otros profesores presentes en la sala.

—Perdóname, joven Todoroki, por no haber notado tus sentimientos. Aún me falta mucho para ser un buen profesor —declaró Toshinori—. Mi respuesta es un sí.

—Muchas gracias —dijo el de la cicatriz también haciendo una reverencia.

—No es nada —respondió el adulto irguiéndose, lo que Shouto imitó—. Me encargaré de hacer todo el papeleo con el director, pues este sería el primer club escolar en la historia de UA ¿De qué te gustaría formar el club?

—Observar aves.

—…Ya veo —contestó All Might.

" _¿En serio el primer club de UA será sobre mirar pájaros? Mejor hubiera sido de karaoke"_ pensaba Ectoplasm, quien estaba presente.

" _Que bueno que la conversación era por la formación de un club, porque fuera de contexto, lo que dijo All Might al hacer la reverencia fue extraño y ya tenemos suficientes problemas con Midnight"_ pensó Snipe.

" _Tengo sed"_ pensaba Power Loader.

—Bueno, sensei, me retiro entonces —anunció el jovenzuelo.

—Espera, joven Todoroki, hay una última cosa que me gustaría pedirte —detuvo All Might, quien extrajo su celular desde su bolsillo—. ¿Intercambiamos números de teléfono? —preguntó como si fuera una adolescente enamorada.

" _Ya se puso raro otra vez"_ pensó Snipe.

* * *

Dos días habían pasado desde que Todoroki decidió que quería formar un club. All Might le había dicho que el papeleo estaba listo y solamente necesitaba reunir suficientes miembros. Tres para ser exactos.

Es por ello por lo que el joven se encontraba trabajando sobre una hoja de papel. Después de unos minutos, retrocedió y contempló su obra.

—"¿Te gusta mirar aves? Pues únete al club de mirar aves. Nos reuniremos hoy a las siete de la tarde en el aula MHA del tercer piso en el ala oeste del Departamento de Economía (Junto a la máquina de café)" —leyó Shouto.

El joven estaba satisfecho con su trabajo. Lo más destacable era el dibujo de un quetzal en una esquina.

" _Me quedó precioso. Si esto no hace que Uraraka se una al club… probaré otra cosa"_ pensó el semi albino _"Aunque yo creo que este plan es infalible, porque voy a tapar todas las paredes de nuestro edificio de dormitorios con carteles y colocaré unos pocos en otros lugares para que nadie sospeche. Entonces, cuando Uraraka vaya al aula atraída por su curiosidad, nos encontraremos y ella se dará cuenta de que tenemos intereses en común y viviremos nuestra vida escolar al máximo"._ Todoroki alzó la vista decidido, tomó su cartel y fue a la fotocopiadora.

Cuando estaba por llegar, se cruzó con su nuevo "amigo".

—Oye, tú, bastardo mitad y mitad, espero que tengas tu teléfono contigo —le dijo Bakugou de mala gana.

—Aquí lo tengo —contestó el semi pelirrojo mostrando su teléfono, el cual era el más caro y moderno que su padre pudo comprar.

Katsuki, por su parte, sólo sonrió como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo.

—Espero que lo conserves hasta el final del día —habló para después retirarse.

" _Raro, pero inofensivo, así que continuaré mi camino"_. Todoroki llegó a la fotocopiadora, puso su cartel, seleccionó 999 copias y oprimió "Imprimir a color. HD".

Unas horas después, Todoroki estaba en la sala MHA esperando a que llegaran los futuros miembros del club. _"En cualquier momento llegarán Uraraka y… quien sea. Lo único que espero es que no sean más de cuatro, porque sólo tengo cinco binoculares"._

En eso, la puerta se abrió de golpe. Shouto volteó para ver quien era el nuevo miembro, pero antes de que pudiera razonar, el rostro de una chica de rosados cabellos y ojos amarillos se encontraba a pocos centímetros del suyo.

—¡¿Este es el club para mirar aves?!

" _¡Mi espacio personal!"_ se quejó nuestro protagonista dando un paso hacia atrás.

—S-sí.

—¡Magnífico! —gritó ella acercándose nuevamente—. ¡A mí me encanta mirar aves! ¡Siempre me dan buenas ideas para hacer más bebés!

" _¿Bebés?"_ pensó Todoroki mientras retrocedía otro paso.

—Y, dime, niño ¿dónde está tu maquinaria de observación? —inquirió la muchacha nuevamente acortando la distancia.

" _¿Niño?"_

—Están ahí —contestó señalando una caja.

La chica se encaminó a la caja rápidamente y empezó a hurgar y romper todo lo que había adentro.

—¡Pero qué bebés más anticuados! —exclamó—. ¡Descuida! ¡Yo, Hatsume Mei, te haré bebés nuevos!

Todoroki se limitó a mirarla extrañado y un poco aliviado de que se alejara, cuando de pronto la puerta se abrió nuevamente y tres personas más entraron al salón cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Antes de que el de ojos heterocromáticos pudiera decir algo, un hongo apareció en su nariz.

" _¡Mi nariz!"_ pensó molesto mientras removía el hongo.

—¡Kinoko, te dije que no usaras tu quirk! —la reprendió Kendou.

—Me gusta spamear hongos —se excusó la chica con una sonrisa.

—Pues evita hacerlo, molestas a los otros —siguió regañando la peli naranja para después darle un sorbo al café que traía consigo.

—¡No es cierto! ¡A Yui le gusta! ¿Cierto, Yui? —preguntó Kinoko.

—Hmp —fue lo que respondió Kodai Yui.

—Disculpen ¿las tres vinieron a unirse al club? —preguntó Todoroki fijándose si Uraraka estaba escondida detrás de alguna de ellas.

—¡Oh, disculpa, Todoroki! —le dijo rápidamente Itsuka—. Sí, las tres venimos a eso.

—Pues bienvenidas —declaró el único chico presente.

En ese momento se escuchó un ruido proveniente desde fuera del aula.

—¿Cómo que te da vergüenza entrar? —se escuchó una femenina voz desde el pasillo.

—¿Qué fue eso? —preguntó Todoroki.

—Esa voz se me hace conocida —comentó Kendou mientras sorbía otro poco de su café.

—No seas gallina, yo entraré primero —se escuchó decir.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y una joven de larga cabellera entró al lugar.

—¡Hola a todos! ¡Soy Hadou Nejire y vengo a unirme al…!

En ese instante, los ojos de Nejire se posaron sobre el bastardo mitad y mitad, y su sonrisa se borró del rostro. La chica dio media vuelta y se fue de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

—¡Lo prometiste! —se escuchó la débil voz de un chico, casi desesperado.

La puerta se abrió nuevamente y, esta vez, dos personas ingresaron a la habitación.

—Hola, soy Hadou Nejire y él es Amajiki Tamaki —presentó de mala gana la peli celeste mientras que el nombrado se escondía tras ella.

—¡Amajiki-senpai! ¡Vino a unirse al club! —exclamó Kendou acercándose al nombrado.

—S-sí —respondió el muchacho un poco avergonzado—. Pensé que sería una linda actividad.

—Pues sean bienvenidos —declaró Todoroki acercándose a los recién llegados.

Sin perder tiempo, Nejire se interpuso entre el joven bicolor y su compañero.

—Hablas con mucha autoridad para ser un pigmeo —le espetó Hadou al muchacho que mide doce centímetros más que ella.

" _¿Qué?"_ se extrañó Todoroki. El ambiente pareció tensarse un poco, pero afortunadamente Kinoko habló para relajar la situación.

—¿Y a ustedes qué les atrajo del cartel? A mí me gustó el dibujo, es un tierno gorrioncito —señaló con alegría.

—Petirrojo —fue lo único que dijo Yui con su inexpresiva voz.

—¡Qué dicen, chicas! Claramente es un azulejo —corrigió Kendou—. ¿Cierto, Amajiki-senpai?

—… Pensé que era un Pinzón de Darwin —aportó el peli azul.

" _¿Cómo es posible que nadie note que es un quetzal? Me esforcé mucho en el dibujo"_ se quejó Shouto para sus adentros.

—Si diera mi opinión profesional, diría que, por la forma de la cabeza, el ave en cuestión es un quetzal —analizó Nejire.

—Gracias por notarlo, senpai. Tardé muchas horas en dibujarlo —le agradeció nuestro protagonista.

—¡Gallina! —gritó Nejire rápidamente alzando el cartel—. ¡Esto claramente es una gallina deforme y fea!

En ese momento, la puerta se abrió y la alargada figura de Toshinori entró al salón.

—¡All Might! —exclamaron todos emocionados, menos Todoroki.

—Hola a todos —saludó el rubio—. Yo seré el profesor encargado de este club.

—¿All Might-sensei, no hay nadie más esperando por entrar? —preguntó el de la cicatriz en el ojo esperanzado de que Uraraka estuviera afuera.

—No, joven Todoroki, no he visto a nadie más que quiera entrar al club —informó el adulto.

" _Rayos, fallé"_ se lamentó el quinceañero en su mente.

—Estoy muy feliz de que ustedes hayan decidido participar en la iniciativa del joven Todoroki —habló Toshinori mirando a los nuevos miembros del club—. Sin embargo, se nos ha presentado un problema: No tenemos suficientes implementos para todos ustedes.

—Es cierto —acotó el de ojos heterocromáticos—. Sólo hay cinco binoculares y, contando a nuestro profesor, somos ocho.

" _Perfecto, así podré abandonar este fiasco de plan e intentaré convivir con Uraraka de otro modo"_ se decidió Shouto.

—¡No desesperen! —gritó Hatsume a todo pulmón—. ¡He diseñado veintitrés nuevos pares de binoculares para todos!

—¿Veintitrés no son demasiados? —cuestionó Kendou, la del sentido común.

—Algunos están en fase experimental, pero para eso se hacen las pruebas —respondió Mei con una gran sonrisa—. ¡Ahora necesito un voluntario!

Nejire no perdió tiempo y empujó a Todoroki para que diera un paso al frente.

—¡Qué valiente! —expresó con admiración Kinoko mientras que Yui asentía en señal de aprobación.

—Chicos, antes de hacer eso, creo que lo mejor es que todos nos presentemos como es debido —les dijo All Might—. Yo comenzaré: Mi nombre es Toshinori Yagi. Mi cosa favorita son las películas, detesto la villanía y mi sueño es convertirlos a todos ustedes en magníficos héroes.

—Bueno, yo seguiré —dijo la peli naranja—. Mi nombre es Kendou Itsuka. Me gustan las motocicletas y el café negro, no me gusta que me subestimen y mi sueño es ser una gran heroína.

—Kodai Yui —se presentó la pelinegra—. Me gustan las matrioshkas y no me gusta hablar demasiado. Mi sueño es tener más de cien amigos.

—¡Yo soy Komori Kinoko! —exclamó la castaña entusiasta—. Me gustan los hongos y no me gustan los fungicidas. Mi sueño es ser una Idol Hero.

—¡Soy Hatsume, Hatsume Mei! —gritó la muchacha de rosados cabellos a toda velocidad—. ¡Me encanta hacer bebés, los chocolates y las bebidas energéticas! ¡No me gusta perder mi valioso tiempo durmiendo! ¡Mi sueño es que todos mis bebés sean comprados por una millonaria compañía!

" _Bueno, después de esas presentaciones, creo que ahora voy yo"_ pensó nuestro protagonista.

—Mi nombre es Todoroki Shouto. Lo que más me gusta es gastar el dinero de mi padre comprando soba. Lo que menos me gusta es cuando se acaba el soba en la cafetería. Mi sueño actual es vivir mi vida escolar al máximo.

—Soy Amajiki Tamaki —empezó a hablar débilmente el peli azul mientras apoyaba la cabeza contra la pared—. A mí me gustan… las mariposas… —Entonces, el muchacho se quedó en silencio.

—Ya no va a hablar —avisó Nejire al resto.

—Yo creo que es muy tierno, senpai —lo animó Kendou dedicándole una sonrisa.

—Bueno, yo terminaré —anunció la joven de celestes cabellos—. Mi nombre es Hadou Nejire, pero todos pueden decirme Nejire-chan. Me gustan mucho mis amigos, las flores, los héroes, las aves…

Así, la casi adulta empezó a enumerar una larga lista de cosas durante un minuto ¡menos! Cinco minutos.

—… lo que más me desagrada es un gusano sin corazón que hizo llorar a una tierna florecilla. Mi actual sueño es aplastar a ese gusano —terminó con una sonrisa.

" _Ya veo, le apasiona la jardinería"_ concluyó el de ojos heterocromáticos. Fue justo entonces que Todoroki sintió una mano en su hombro y, al voltearse, se encontró con Hatsume que lo observaba ansiosa.

—Es hora de probar a los bebés —pronunció ensanchando su demente sonrisa.

En ese momento, Todoroki sintió el verdadero terror.

* * *

Varias horas después, el hijo menor de Endeavor se encontraba repantigado en los cómodos sillones del edificio de dormitorios de la clase 1-A cuando Midoriya se acercó a él.

—¡Todoroki, no te vi en toda la tarde! ¿Dónde estabas? —inquirió el de pecas.

—Fundé un club para mirar aves —pronunció el semi albino sin verlo.

—¿De verdad? No conocía ese lado de ti. En lo personal, nunca me ha interesado la ornitología —respondió el peli verde—. ¿Alguien se unió a tu club?

—No Uraraka —se limitó a responder el de la cicatriz en el ojo.

—Bueno, hasta donde yo sé, a ella tampoco le interesaban las aves ¿Quién se unió? —interrogó Izuku.

—Una amiguita tuya —contestó Todoroki mientras se volteaba a verlo lentamente.

En cuanto Midoriya vio el rostro lleno de hollín de su amigo supo que la estrella del Departamento de Soporte se había unido al club. Cuando Deku estuvo a punto de abrir la boca para darle sus condolencias a Shouto, el teléfono de este último empezó a sonar.

El joven se fijó en que lo llamaba un número desconocido, pero para no ser descortés decidió contestar.

—¿Hola?

—¡Todoroki, que alegría! ¡Por fin tengo tu número! ¡Ahora podremos hablar hasta tarde!

" _Oh, no. Él no"_ se angustió el semi pelirrojo.

—¿Cómo conseguiste mi número? —indagó.

—¡Tu amigo Bakugou fue quien me lo dio! ¡Desde hoy siempre estaremos en contacto! ¡Como mejores amigos! ¡O mi nombre no es Yoarashi Inasa!

Todoroki cortó inmediatamente la llamada y se percató de lo terrible que había sido la venganza de Bakugou.

* * *

En otro punto de UA, dos chicos de tercer año conversaban.

—¡Hey, hey! ¡Amajiki! ¿No te gusta cuando el cielo se pone naranjo? No entiendo por qué es naranjo ¿Le dará vergüenza? ¡A mi me gusta el rojo! ¡Hey! ¿Me escuchas? ¡Hey!

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo, Hadou?

—¡No, no, no! ¡Tienes que decirme Nejire! —protestó la peli celeste haciendo un puchero.

—¿Estás molesta con Todoroki-san? —inquirió Tamaki ignorando la protesta.

Sorpresivamente, el rostro de Nejire se puso serio.

—Pues la verdad es que lo odio, lo odio ¡Lo odio! —proclamó la chica alzando los brazos.

—¿Estás bien? Es la primera vez que te escucho decir que te desagrada alguien.

—¡Ese malvado hizo llorar a mi pequeña, dulce y linda kohai Uraraka! —explicó.

—Pero yo los he visto en el almuerzo y parece que ya se llevan bien —replicó el peli azul.

Nejire se le acercó y estrujó el rostro del chico entre sus manos.

—Mi pobre e ingenuo Amajiki, él solamente está fingiendo. Cuando tenga la oportunidad, de seguro le hará daño nuevamente. Todos los hombres son así —sentenció.

—Oye…

—Bueno, tú no —repuso.

—¿Qué hay de…?

—Mirio tampoco.

—¿Y…?

—Está bien, hay varios chicos que no ¡Pero él seguro que sí!

Nejire soltó el rostro del muchacho y miró fijamente el horizonte.

—¡Prepárate, Tontoroki! ¡Porque yo haré tu vida escolar imposible!

" _Que mal"_ pensó Amajiki.

 **¡He aquí el esperado décimo capítulo!**

 **Lamento informar que volveré a la universidad, así que no dispondré de mucho tiempo para escribir ¡pero las risas no faltaron, eh! :D**

 **¡Muchas gracias por seguir el fic hasta ahora!**

 **¡Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Boku no Hero Academia es propiedad de Kohei Horikoshi.**

 **Capítulo XI  
Malos consejos y buenos consejos**

Todoroki suspiró pesadamente. El final de su serie favorita, Game of Toys (GoT, para abreviar), lo había dejado de mal humor, puesto que tuvo un epílogo insatisfactorio, apresurado y la pareja que él shippeaba no se quedó junta. Además de eso, se encontraba en su cuarta reunión del dichoso club de mirar aves y lo único que había logrado era fotografiar a una paloma, ya que era el único miembro que no podía salir del campus al no tener licencia de héroe provisional.

—¡Atención, chicos! —anunció All Might—. Antes de que demos por terminada nuestra exitosa cuarta reunión del club, el director me ha pedido que ustedes elijan a un presidente y a un vicepresidente.

—¿Por qué? —inquirió Todoroki frunciendo el ceño, intuyendo hacia donde se dirigía esto.

—Bueno, según las nuevas normas de convivencia, los representantes de los clubes escolares o, en este caso, el presidente y vicepresidente de este club tienen derecho a participar en las reuniones de los profesores en las organizaciones de eventos —informó el adulto.

" _Que aburrido"_ pensó Todoroki.

—¡Pues que el presidente sea el fundador! ¡Yo no tengo tiempo para esas estupideces! —exclamó Hatsume.

" _Oh no, ya tengo planes para retirarme del club. Si me hacen presidente, no me podré ir nunca"_ se dijo el de la cicatriz.

—¿Y si mejor elegimos a alguien responsable como Kendou-san? —contraatacó Todoroki.

—Lo siento, pero ya soy la presidenta de mi clase y tener dos cargos de presidencia sería muy pesado. Sin embargo, te puedo apoyar como la vicepresidenta —ofreció la peli naranja.

—¡Estoy de acuerdo! —expresó Kinoko feliz—. Tú también, ¿verdad, Yui?

—Hmp —asintió la pelinegra en señal de aprobación.

" _¡Rayos!"_ se empezó a desesperar nuestro protagonista.

—¿Qué tal los senpais? Como los mayores, ellos seguramente son mucho más responsables —siguió intentando el hijo de Endeavor.

—Yo creo que harías un buen trabajo y más si Kendou-san te está apoyando —aportó Amajiki, quien claramente no quería ser el presidente.

—¡Muchísimas gracias, Amajiki-senpai! —respondió Itsuka con una de las sonrisas más genuinas escritas en esta historia.

" _¡No puede ser!"_ pensó Todoroki _"¿Es que acaso nadie se da cuenta de que no quiero ser presidente?"._

—¡Yo estoy en contra! —alzó la voz Nejire—. Él no debe ser presidente.

Todoroki abrió los ojos con sorpresa. _"Nejire-senpai, la única que me entiende. Con razón Uraraka la quiere tanto"._

—Bien, con cinco votos contra uno, el joven Todoroki es el nuevo presidente y la joven Kendou es la vicepresidenta —declaró All Might.

" _¡Un momento! ¿Qué hay de mi voto? ¿Y mi opinión?"_ se quejó el semi pelirrojo para sus adentros, mientras se escuchaba un "Que fiasco" por parte de la peli celeste.

—Ahora, tomémonos una foto conmemorativa —anunció el profesor.

Todoroki inmediatamente sintió que sus brazos eran apresados por Yui y Kendou, mientras que Kinoko se posicionaba delante de él aprovechando su menor estatura. Hatsume ocupó unos zancos para parecer más alta y se ubicó detrás del protagonista, mientras que Nejire se apoyaba en ella con la intención de hacerle un gesto burlesco a Todoroki. Amajiki, por su parte, se posicionó detrás de todos con la esperanza de no ser visto.

—¡Digan "Héroe"! —dijo el adulto.

—¡Héroe! —exclamaron todos los chicos.

Así, el momento quedó inmortalizado.

Unos minutos más tarde, varios miembros del club se habían retirado con excepción de tres personas.

—Nejire-senpai —llamó el de la cicatriz.

—No me digas así —cortó la joven seriamente y apuntándolo con el dedo.

—¿Nejire-chan, entonces? —inquirió el de ojos heterocromáticos ladeando su cabeza.

La adolescente estaba por dar un grito hasta que Amajiki le tapó la boca.

—Mejor mantengamos las formalidades —se apresuró Tamaki.

—Entiendo —asintió Todoroki—. Nejire-senpai, gracias por su opinión con respecto a que no debería ser presidente y la verdad es que me gustaría preguntarle algo.

—-Sffb mh cdfvfr —(Sobre mi cadáver) fue lo que dijo la joven, quien aún tenía la boca tapada por Amajiki.

—Hadou-san dice que preguntes —contestó el peli azul ganándose una mirada reprobatoria de su amiga.

—Gracias. Bueno, la verdad, tal vez hayan escuchado que intenté confesarme a una chica y no salió muy bien —empezó nuestro protagonista.

—Mffdfto bffstfrd —(Maldito bastardo) dijo Nejire.

—Sí, Kirishima-san mencionó algo al respecto —contestó Amajiki.

—El asunto es que no hace mucho hemos vuelto a empezar como amigos y en ocasiones no estoy muy seguro de cómo acercarme a ella ahora. Como ustedes son mayores y más sabios, quería pedirles consejo —explicó el semi albino.

Antes de que Amajiki pudiera responder, sintió que su mano era lamida e inmediatamente liberó a Nejire de su restricción.

—Vaya, vaya, señor cucarachón se nos puso sentimental —respondió la peli celeste con burla—. No te preocupes, yo te daré los mejores consejos para que todo salga bien.

" _¿Qué es un cucarachón?"_ pensó el hermano de Fuyumi.

—Soy todo oídos.

—Escucha bien, tienes que ser insistente hasta el punto de ser molesto, así siempre pensará en ti. Además, tienes que ser condescendiente y, al mismo tiempo, hacer lo contrario a lo que le dijiste a ella —mal aconsejó la mayor aprovechando de que Amajiki estaba distraído limpiándose la mano.

—¿Cómo? No entiendo.

—Por ejemplo: Si ella te pide arroz, tú le dices: 'Sí, confía en mí, yo lo traigo', y vas y le llevas… soba —explicó Hadou.

" _Me gusta el soba. Es un buen consejo"_ aceptó.

—Gracias, Nejire-senpai —respondió nuestro protagonista haciendo reverencia como señal de agradecimiento.

—Y recuerda, éste será nuestro secreto. Ahora ve y rómpete las piernas —le dijo Nejire guiñándole un ojo.

Todoroki hizo otra reverencia en señal de despedida y desapareció tras la puerta.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso? —le reprochó Amajiki acercándose a la chica.

—Ni que fuera la primera vez que te lamo la mano —se despreocupó Nejire.

—Eso no —descartó Tamaki sonrojándose—. Los malos consejos.

—¿Qué malos consejos? —inquirió Hadou fingiendo inocencia—. Son los mejores consejos para que ellos no vuelvan a estar juntos nunca más.

—Pero parece que se llevan bien ahora —replicó el peli azul.

—Tarde o temprano pasará. Yo sólo acelero el proceso —insistió la joven de largos cabellos—. Ahora vamos, Yuuyu-chan nos está esperando para que comencemos con la sesión de fotos para el Festival Cultural.

Dicho esto, Nejire se retiró del aula seguida por su buen amigo, Amajiki, quien se limitó a dar un largo suspiro.

* * *

Todoroki caminaba hacia el edificio de dormitorios repasando los "valiosos" consejos que había recibido por parte de su senpai. _"Que brillante es Nejire-senpai"_ pensaba _"Si insisto en pasar mucho más tiempo con Uraraka, entonces será más natural que nos volvamos pareja. Ahora, lo primero que debería hacer…"._ Tan sumido en sus pensamientos se encontraba que por accidente chocó con un pobre peatón distraído, derribándolo y cayendo sobre este.

—Que golpe… —se escuchó musitar una voz de chica.

Todoroki abrió desmesuradamente los ojos al reconocer la voz. _"¡ES LA VOZ DE URARAKA!"._ Inmediatamente, el chico se percató de que su mano derecha estaba sobre algo redondo y muy suave. El joven levantó la vista con temor para darse cuenta de que tenía la mano sobre la mejilla de la castaña.

—¡Uraraka, lo siento! —se apresuró a decir Shouto incorporándose con velocidad mientras su lado derecho se cubría de escarchas.

—¡T-Todoroki! —se levantó la chica rápidamente al averiguar quién era su tacleador—. ¡Lo siento, no te vi!

—¡No, yo debería disculparme! ¡Yo te derribé! —replicó el de la quemadura.

—¡Pero yo estaba super distraída y…! ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, sí, estoy bien. No te preocupes por mí.

—Es que tu brazo derecho está congelado y tienes unas llamas en el cabello —hizo notar Ochaco.

El joven entonces notó que su mano derecha estaba atrapada en un bloque de hielo y que en algún momento se había activado su lado de fuego. El chico empezó a respirar profundamente hasta recuperar la compostura.

—Ya estoy bien, he vuelto a la normalidad —habló con su voz calmada, ahora sin rastro de hielo ni de fuego.

Uraraka lo miró un instante antes de ponerse a reír.

—¡Te veías muy gracioso! ¡Creo que es la primera vez que te veo así!

—¿Avergonzado?

—Espontáneo, diría yo. Además, la caída casi ni dolió —le restó importancia la castaña.

—Pero toqué tu mejilla —susurró el joven.

La chica, al caer en cuenta de eso, se dio media vuelta rápidamente para que no la viera.

—Descuida, fue un accidente —contestó mientras se sonrojaba—. Además, pude conocer una parte nueva de ti.

" _Nuestros hijos serán hermosos"_ pensaba Todoroki.

—¿A dónde ibas tan distraída? —preguntó el hermano de Natsuo cambiando de tema.

—Bueno, no es como si tuviera hambre o algo, pero quería ir por un bocadillo a la cafetería, sin embargo, estaba cerrada por alguna razón —explicó la de cara redonda volteando a ver al muchacho.

—Que extraño, aún debería estar abierta. Quizá sólo están limpiando —comentó Todoroki.

—Bueno y ¿qué harás ahora? —cuestionó Ochaco tras una pausa.

—Pues pensaba ir a los dormitorios —respondió el semi pelirrojo.

—Ya veo, supongo que yo también.

—Entonces caminaremos juntos —concluyó el chico.

—…Sí —respondió Uraraka un poco incómoda.

Ambos jóvenes se quedaron en sus lugares sumidos en un nada cómodo silencio.

—¿Caminamos ahora? —preguntó Todoroki.

—Sí, vamos —accedió Uravity.

De esta manera, los estudiantes aspirantes a héroe emprendieron su andar. Varios minutos después, nuestra adorable pareja seguía caminando sin pronunciar palabra. _"Como diría Bakugou: Mierda. No se me ocurre de qué hablar"_ pensó nuestro protagonista.

—Oye, Todoroki —llamó la muchacha.

" _¡Mierda! ¡No estaba preparado! ¡Contéstale! ¡Contéstale!"_

—¿Sí?

—¿Viste el final de GoT? —preguntó para después inmediatamente añadir—. ¡Ay, perdón! De seguro no ves series tontas como esa.

" _¡Maldición! ¿Qué le digo? Si le digo que no, podría decepcionarse; si le digo que sí, creerá que veo series para tontos"_ Todoroki se encontraba en un serio problema hasta que recordó las palabras de una santa joven _"La falsa complacencia es pecado. Sea siempre sincero"_ rememoró.

—Fue un final horrible —terminó por contestar.

—¡¿Verdad que sí?! —concordó Uraraka evidentemente más animada—. ¡No puedo creer que al juguete principal, después de matar a su dueña, lo exiliaran al reino de los niños! ¡Eso no tenía ningún sentido! ¡A él le gustan los niños! ¡Lo que ocurrió fue que su dueña se volvió loca y cambió de juguete preferido!

—La verdad, la personalidad de la dueña había ido en declive desde la temporada anterior. Es muy molesto cuando el personaje se vuelve unidimensional —se quejó.

—Sí, subestiman la inteligencia de los televidentes.

De esta forma, fueron felizmente destrozando la serie hasta que llegaron a su destino. Al cruzar la puerta del edificio, rápidamente fueron asaltados por Kirishima y Kaminari.

—¡Chicos, vengan! ¡Convencimos a Bakugou de que cocinara! —exclamaba emocionado Kaminari.

—¡Hizo mochi! ¡El mochi más masculino que he visto! ¡Siéntanlo! —aportó Kirishima ofreciéndoles una bandeja repleta.

—¡Me encantan los mochis! —gritó la castaña llevándose todos los que podía a la boca.

Nuestro protagonista, por su parte, tomó uno y palpó su textura. _"Esta es la segunda cosa más suave que he tocado en el día"_ concluyó. Como no tenía nada mejor que hacer, decidió probar el mochi, el cual tenía el sabor que él esperaba: a mochi. Cuando se dio cuenta de que Uraraka estaba demasiado ocupada comiendo, decidió darle un poco de espacio. Afortunadamente para él, Iida y Midoriya se encontraban cerca.

—Hola, chicos —saludó Shouto yendo hacia ellos.

—Compañero Todoroki, buenas tardes —respondió Tenya.

—¿Cómo te fue en tu club? —preguntó Izuku.

—Me eligieron presidente —reveló con pesar.

—¡Felicidades! —exclamó el de pecas.

—Debes entender, compañero, que un gran cargo conlleva una gran responsabilidad —proclamó el de anteojos colocando una mano sobre el hombro de su compañero.

—Sí, por eso le dejé el cargo a Iida, él es muy responsable —aportó Midoriya.

—La verdad habría preferido que el cargo lo tomara Kendou-san —admitió nuestro protagonista.

—Ciertamente, ella es muy responsable y atenta —habló el peli azul.

—Sí, su buena actitud hace que todos estén siempre de buen ánimo —continuó Deku.

" _Interesante"_ pensó Shouto _"Los dos poseen una muy alta opinión de Kendou-san. No he olvidado mi absurdo plan de conseguirles novia. Tal vez debería…"._ En ese momento, el teléfono de Todoroki empezó a sonar. El chico puso cara de fastidio y colgó sin ver quién estaba llamando.

—¿Todoroki, no sería más cortés que contestaras o al menos vieras quién te llamó? —reprochó Midoriya.

—Seguramente es mi padre o Inasa. No perderé mi tiempo —le restó importancia.

—¡Pero compañero! ¿y si era una emergencia? ¡No puedes ignorar todas tus llamadas! —sermoneó el presidente de la clase.

—Muy bien, veré quién llamó —aceptó fastidiado mientras sacaba nuevamente su teléfono.

" _Vamos a ver: siete llamadas perdidas de mi padre; siete llamadas perdidas de Inasa y dos nuevos vídeos de Gentle Criminal. Sí, no me perdí de nada"_ pensó para después mirar nuevamente a sus amigos.

—Nada importante —respondió mientras sus amigos fruncían el ceño.

Sin embargo, un grito los distrajo.

—¡Ochaco-san! —exclamó Yaoyorozu preocupada—. ¡Te comiste toda la bandeja!

—Creo que estoy ciega… —musitó la castaña desplomada sobre un sofá.

—Le llevaré un vaso de agua —avisó Midoriya mientras iba rápidamente a la cocina.

" _Será el padrino de bodas perfecto"_ concluyó el semi albino.

—¡CARA REDONDA! —rugió Bakugou llegando a escena con un mandil—. ¡Te lo comiste todo!

—Hombre, no es para tanto. Estaban ricos, pero casi nadie estaba comiendo —le quitó importancia Kirishima.

—Sí, deberías estar contento de que a alguien le guste tu cocina —aportó Kaminari alzando el pulgar.

—¡No lo hice por ella! ¡Lo hice por J… QUE TE IMPORTA! —vociferó para después retirarse del lugar.

" _Ese Bakugou"_ pensaba Todoroki mientras veía la escena _"Le hace falta un buen consejo…consejo… Oh, rayos. Olvidé seguir los consejos de Nejire-senpai"._ El muchacho miró la situación con detenimiento. Uraraka seguía casi inconsciente en el sofá, Midoriya acababa de llegar con un vaso de agua mientras que Mina y Hagakure le daban aire a la castaña con unos abanicos. _"Bueno, creo que no podré hablar con ella en lo que queda del día, así que probaré mañana"._

* * *

Era un nuevo domingo. Todoroki se despertó relativamente tarde, puesto que trasnochó pensando en sus planes para el día. _"Hoy será el día"_ pensaba _"Acosaré a Uraraka todo el día tal como Nejire-senpai me lo dijo, entonces fortaleceremos nuestros lazos"._

El chico se alistó y llegó a la sala común.

—Buenos días, Tokoyami —saludó al primer compañero que vio.

—Saludos. Veo que la efímera prisión de Morfeo finalmente ha liberado al hijo del hielo y el fuego —contestó Tokoyami.

—Te levantaste tarde —comentó Shouji.

—Sí, bueno, ¿han visto a Uraraka? —inquirió Shouto.

—Seguramente fue a la cafetería por algo de comer, vi que salió acompañada por Ojiro y Midoriya. Esto es porque Bakugou se encerró en la cocina y no deja que nadie se acerque —informó el de múltiples brazos.

Todoroki se volteó a la cocina, en donde pudo ver a varios de sus compañeros.

—¡Hombre, déjame entrar! ¡Tengo hambre! —se quejaba Kirishima desde afuera de la cocina.

—¡Vamos, Bakugou! ¡Sé que quieres ser el mejor en todo, pero creo que estás exagerando! —aportó Sero.

—¡Bakugou, déjame comer algo y te regalo una de mis camisetas o mi mejor perfume! —le rogaba Kaminari.

—¡Aléjense! ¡Nadie va a entrar hasta que yo lo diga! —se escuchaba decir a Katsuki.

" _Bueno, iré afuera"_ pensó el semi pelirrojo.

—Todoroki-san, buenos días —saludó Yaoyorozu llegando a la estancia.

—¿Cómo estás? —preguntó Jirou, quién venía con ella—. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué todos están en la puerta de la cocina?

—¡Bakugou se volvió loco y no deja comer a nadie! —explicó Mineta—. ¡Incluso le ofrecí dos revistas de mi colección privada y se negó!

—Bueno, ahora sabemos que Bakugou no es un enfermo —concluyó Jirou.

—Yo propongo que todos vayamos a comer afuera y después podemos venir a hablar con calma con Bakugou-san. De seguro todo es un malentendido —sugirió la pelinegra.

" _Esa Yaoyorozu ¿por qué es tan considerada con Bakugou? Hace una semana lo habría ido a regañar"_ pensó Todoroki con suspicacia.

—Uraraka, Midoriya y Ojiro probablemente ya se adelantaron, será mejor que sigamos su ejemplo —opinó Shouji.

De improviso, las puertas del edificio se abrieron de golpe mientras ingresaban Ojiro y Midoriya.

—¡Chicos, tengo terribles noticias! ¡El personal de la cafetería de UA se fue a huelga! —exclamó el de cola.

—¿A huelga? —preguntó preocupada Jirou.

—¿Qué pasó con Uraraka? —cuestionó Todoroki al no verla llegar.

—Se quedó discutiendo con ellos —informó Midoriya.

" _Es tan valiente"_ pensaba Todoroki.

—¡Un momento! —saltó Ojiro—. ¿Dónde está Iida?

—Pidió permiso para visitar a su hermano el día de hoy. Se fue muy temprano —avisó Deku.

—Entonces, como vicepresidenta de la clase, es mi deber colocar las cosas en orden —declaró Yaoyorozu—. Vayamos a apoyar a nuestra compañera Ochaco.

Sin perder tiempo, Todoroki, Midoriya, Yaoyorozu y Jirou se dirigieron hacia la cafetería de UA.

—¡Tenemos que darnos prisa! —apremiaba Midoriya—. ¡Uraraka estaba muy alterada!

—No te preocupes, Midoriya —tranquilizó Todoroki—. Voy a congelar a todo aquel que le ponga un dedo encima.

—¿No se supone que vamos para evitar que Ochaco se meta en problemas? —inquirió Jirou.

—Estamos en el Departamento de Héroes, compañera —habló Yaoyorozu—. Debemos estar preparados para cualquier cosa.

Al llegar al lugar, se encontraron una gran multitud de alumnos de Estudios Generales que estaban muy molestos.

—¡Pónganse a trabajar! ¡Tengo hambre! —gritaba uno.

—¡No podemos estudiar generalmente sin comida! —se quejaba otro.

—¡De seguro es culpa del Departamento de Héroes! —proclamaba un tercero.

Los cuatro aspirantes a héroe se quedaron impresionados ante el griterío existente. Había tanta gente que apenas se podía ver el letrero que decía "Cocina".

—¿Cómo nos abriremos paso? —cuestionaba el de pecas—. Así nunca encontraremos a Uraraka.

—Hay dos opciones —dijo Todoroki colocándose en posición de combate—. La primera es que usaré un gran iceberg para separar a la masa y la segunda es que usaré una gran llamarada para separar a la masa.

—No —cortó Kyouka.

Yaoyorozu dio un paso al frente y creó un megáfono desde su pierna.

—¡Atención, compañeros! ¡Soy la vicepresidenta de la clase 1-A del Departamento de Héroes y buscamos a nuestra compañera Uraraka! —anunció la pelinegra.

Tras el mensaje, un grupo de alumnos se volteó hacia ellos.

—¿Y sólo porque son aspirantes a héroes tienen el derecho de mandar? —saltó uno.

—¡Sabía que era culpa de ustedes! —gruñó otro.

—Cállense —ordenó una voz.

—¿Tú que te me…?

En ese instante, varios alumnos que estaban gritando quedaron paralizados.

—¿Qué pasó? —interrogó Jirou.

—He visto esos efectos antes —comentó Midoriya.

—Vaya, me siento halagado de que lo recuerdes —respondió un joven de morados cabellos carente de emoción mientras caminaba hacia ellos.

—¡Shinsou-san! —exclamó el peli verde sorprendido—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Vine a desayunar y me encontré con esto —contestó encogiéndose de hombros—. Escuché que estaban buscando a una amiga.

—Sí —afirmó Todoroki—. Es una hermosa y alegre chica de rosadas mejillas, resplandeciente cabellera castaña y unos brillantes ojos que te reflejan el alma cuando los miras directamente —describió seriamente.

" _Vaya, el rumor más jugoso de la escuela en este último tiempo resultó ser cierto: Todoroki Shouto, el chico de la declaración fallida"_ pensó Shinsou.

—Creo que podrán encontrarla si van al frente. Los ayudaré a avanzar —declaró el peli morado.

—Gracias por su invaluable ayuda, compañero —agradeció Momo.

—¿Sabes? Llevas un buen rato imitando a Iida —acotó Jirou.

—Es para inspirar —justificó la pelinegra.

De cualquier manera, el grupo de chicos se abrió paso hasta llegar al frente de todo el tumulto, en donde se encontraron con una sorpresa.

—¡¿Qué queremos?! —gritaba una muchacha sosteniendo un letrero.

—¡Plan dental! —respondieron un montón de cocineros.

—¡¿Cuándo lo queremos?! —volvió a gritar la misma chica.

—¡Ahora! —vociferaban todos.

—¿Uraraka? —cuestionó Midoriya.

Efectivamente, liderando la huelga de cocineros se encontraba Uraraka, que se había atado una cinta roja en la cabeza y sostenía un letrero que decía "No money, no life".

—¡Compañera! ¿Qué estás haciendo? —inquirió Momo contrariada.

—¡Chicos! ¿Vinieron a unirse a la revolución? —preguntó Ochaco alegre acercándose a ellos.

—¿Revolución? —se preocupó Midoriya—. Pensé que estabas discutiendo para que volvieran a trabajar.

—Así fue, pero me convencieron —admitió la castaña.

—¿Cómo que te convencieron? —cuestionó Earphone Jack alzando una ceja.

—¡Es que es muy injusto! —exclamó Uraraka—. ¿Sabían que cuando comenzó el sistema de dormitorios, obligaron a los cocineros a trabajar más horas sin seguro social ni nuevo plan dental? ¡El director Nezu se porta como una rata!

—¡Uraraka! —chilló escandalizada Momo mientras los demás quedaron anonadados.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó la castaña, extrañada de que no la llamara por su nombre.

—¡No puedes referirte así al director! ¡Además, su protesta está totalmente fuera de lugar! —reprochó Yaoyorozu.

—¡Sabía que te pondrías de su lado! —acusó Uravity.

—¿Cuál lado? —interrogó Yaomomo.

—¡La burguesía jamás entenderá los problemas de la clase trabajadora y esforzada! —vociferó Ochaco.

Yaoyorozu quedó completamente descolocada ante las palabras de su amiga.

—Ustedes me apoyan ¿cierto? ¿Deku? ¿Kyouka-chan? —cuestionó Uraraka volteándose a ver a los aludidos.

—Eh… pues… nosotros… —balbucearon los dos impactados por lo que acababan de presenciar.

—A ustedes también los compraron —se decepcionó Cara redonda para finalmente dirigirse a nuestro protagonista—. Tú me apoyas ¿verdad, Todoroki?

" _Mierda, mierda, mierda. Esta es la mayor cantidad de veces que he pensado groserías, pero realmente estoy en una situación horrenda. Definitivamente pienso que la huelga es demasiado, esto se puede solucionar con un petitorio y un buen trabajador social, pero no quiero que Uraraka me vuelva a odiar"._ En ese instante, los consejos de Nejire-senpai llegaron a su mente. _"Dile una cosa y haz lo contrario"_ recordó.

—Sí, yo te apoyo —afirmó Shouto sorprendiendo a todos.

—¡Pero Todoroki-san! No hablarás en serio ¿o sí? —inquirió Yaoyorozu.

—¡No la escuches! ¡No dejes que la princesita te envenene con sus sucias ideas capitalistas! —exclamó Ochaco.

La pelinegra no soportó más y se fue sollozando del lugar.

—¡Yaomomo, espera! —gritó Jirou yendo inmediatamente tras ella, no sin antes darle una mirada reprobatoria a Uraraka.

—¡Uraraka, hiciste llorar a Yaoyorozu-san! —regañó Midoriya.

—Yo… pues… —tartamudeó la castaña temerosa para después endurecer el rostro—. La lucha requiere sacrificios.

—Si tu lucha implica hacer llorar a tus amigos, entonces no es correcto —replicó el peli verde.

—Lo justo no siempre es lo correcto, pero vale la pena pelear por ello —refutó Ochaco sin mirarlo a los ojos.

" _Esto se está alejando mucho de la comedia escolar. Será mejor que intervenga"_ pensó nuestro protagonista.

—Uraraka, ya te dije que te apoyo, así que ¿te parece si te tomas un descanso y dejas que tus amigos protesten? —ofreció Shouto.

—No puedo, soy la encargada del próximo discurso. Pero si me quieres ayudar, puedes repartir estos folletos —dijo para bajar el letrero, ir por unos papeles y entregárselos al de cabello bicolor.

—Claro, confía en mi —contestó el semi pelirrojo para retirarse del lugar siendo seguido por Midoriya.

—Entonces, Uraraka ¿no? ¿Cuáles son las probabilidades de conseguir un muffin? —indagó Shinsou, quien estuvo presente en toda la escena.

—Sujeta un cartel por veinte minutos y te consigo dos muffins y un café —ofreció la muchacha.

—Deberías estar en el Departamento de Economía —señaló el peli morado recogiendo un cartel del suelo.

Volviendo con Todoroki, el muchacho caminaba sin rumbo aparente mientras leía los folletos.

—¿Sabes, Midoriya? Aquí dice que el director Nezu tenía acordado una reunión con el gremio de cocineros el día de hoy, pero no se presentó —le informó el hermano de Fuyumi.

—Sé que Uraraka está comprometida con una causa justa, pero está llegando muy lejos ¿De verdad la vas a apoyar? —indagó el sucesor de All Might.

—No —se sinceró Shouto tirando todos los folletos a un basurero—. Le dije eso para que no se enojara conmigo.

—¡Le mentiste! —reprochó Midoriya—. ¿Por qué?

—Es que recibí un buen consejo de una amiga —explicó el de ojos heterocromáticos.

—Pues si su consejo es mentir, es una mala amiga ¿Quién es ella? —inquirió el portador de One for All.

—Es solo una amiga, ya sabes, yo tengo muchas amigas —evitó contestar el de un ojo gris recordando que era un secreto.

—Además de Uraraka, Yaoyorozu y tal vez Jirou ¿qué otras amigas tienes? —siguió Deku.

—Pues, tú sabes, chicas reales como… —el muchacho empezó a voltear hacia todos lados hasta que vio una silueta conocida—. Shiozaki. Shiozaki es mi amiga.

—¿En serio? —preguntó Midoriya arqueando una ceja.

—Claro, he hablado con ella como dos o tres veces y siempre ha sigo agradable su plática —respondió el de la cicatriz.

—Gracias, también me gusta charlar con usted —dijo Ibara, quien se había acercado al oír su nombre—. Y saludos a usted, Midoriya-san.

—S-saludos —contestó Izuku, quien aún se colocaba nervioso cuando hablaba con algunas chicas.

—Todoroki-san, se ve un poco preocupado ¿qué es lo que le atormenta? —interrogó la chica de largo cabello.

—Nada importante, no te preocupes —desestimó el semi pelirrojo.

—Mentir es pecado —regañó suavemente la de la clase 1-B—. Si me dice sus problemas, seguramente yo podré ayudarle.

Todoroki sintió que la intensa mirada de Shiozaki se le clavaba como espinas en el alma por la culpa.

—Uraraka se unió a la protesta del gremio de cocineros y se lo ha tomado de una manera muy drástica. Pidió mi ayuda y para no hacerla enojar le dije que sí, a pesar de que creo que esto se puede solucionar con una charla. Además, ella me entregó unos folletos y yo los tiré a la basura —confesó el muchacho.

" _Vaya, es buena"_ pensaba Midoriya asombrado.

—Todoroki-san, la sinceridad es esencial para que nazca la confianza entre las personas. No debe temer el hecho de hacerla enojar, en especial si piensa que no está haciendo lo correcto. Mi consejo es que vaya donde está ella y le diga la verdad —declaró Shiozaki.

—¿Tiene que ser ahora o podemos esperar un rato? —inquirió nuestro valiente protagonista.

—Cuando se sienta listo, pero debe ser hoy —zanjó la de verdosos cabellos.

—Chicos, yo no quiero distraer el foco de discusión, pero si el problema fue la no reunión con el director entonces vayamos a hablar directamente con él —ideó Izuku.

—Bueno, no tengo nada mejor que hacer —aceptó Shouto.

—Yo tampoco —admitió la jovencita.

De esta forma, los tres se encaminaron hacia la oficina del director.

* * *

En el edificio de dormitorios de la clase 1-A se abría la puerta de la cocina.

—Ya terminé, malditos llorones —anunció Bakugou, quien vestía un mandil y sostenía un platillo cubierto por una campana en sus manos.

—¡Hombre, por fin! ¡Moría de hambre! —exclamó Kirishima entrando rápidamente a la cocina.

—Al fin saliste, creí que tendría que comerme mi propia ropa —aportó Kaminari también ingresando a la habitación junto a Sero.

—Oye tú, Ojos de mapache —llamó Katsuki a Mina antes de que entrara a comer.

—Sabes que me puedes decir "Mina", ¿cierto? O Ashido, por último —contestó la peli rosa.

—¿Has visto a J… Orejas largas? —cuestionó el muchacho ignorando lo dicho por la joven.

Mina lo miró con sospecha, pero le faltaba azúcar a su mente para poder pensar en ello.

—Pues llegó junto con Yaomomo y creo que fueron a la habitación de esta última —informó Pinky.

Bakugou musitó algo así como un gracias y se fue de inmediato escaleras arriba. Alien Queen, por su parte, ingresó a la cocina, en donde se encontró con una anormal cantidad de dulces de todas formas, tamaños y colores.

—¡¿Qué es esto?! —exclamó maravillada.

—¡El paraíso! —contestó Hagakure, la cual había ingresado para comer dulces.

—¿Ven, chicos? Bakugou no es mala persona —comentó Kaminari mientras comía un crepé.

Por otro lado, Kacchan llegó al frente de la habitación de Yaoyorozu, en donde podía escuchar dos voces conversando.

—Concéntrate, Katsuki —se decía a sí mismo—. Esta vez no la cagarás.

El rubio cenizo golpeó la puerta y, sin esperar mucho, entró a la habitación.

—¡Bakugou! —exclamó sorprendida Jirou, quien estaba sentada al lado de Momo en la cama.

La pelinegra, por su parte, escondió el rostro para que no la viera.

—Yo… supe que estabas aquí y te traje esto —habló el "amigo de la infancia" de Midoriya.

Earphone Jack tomó el plato incrédula y quitó la campana para encontrarse con una espléndida pavlova decorada con frutos rojos.

—Bakugou, esto… ¿de dónde lo sacaste? —preguntó Kyouka.

—Yo lo hice —respondió el de ojos rojos desviando la mirada.

—Eres una buena persona —le sonrió Jirou.

Un rubor estuvo a punto de aparecer en la mejilla de Bakugou hasta que…

—¡Yaomomo, mira lo que te preparó Bakugou para hacerte sentir mejor! —exclamó alegre la peli morada.

" _La puta madre"_ pensó Katsuki.

* * *

En otro punto de la escuela, tres adolescentes se encontraban de pie frente a la oficina del director.

—Toca tú —dijo Todoroki.

—No, toca tú —respondió Midoriya.

—Si quieren, puedo tocar yo —se ofreció Shiozaki.

—No, gracias Shiozaki, pero Uraraka es nuestra amiga y es deber nuestro solucionar el problema —replicó Shouto—. Midoriya, yo toco y tú hablas.

—No, será mejor que yo toque y tú hables —refutó el de pecas.

Ibara suspiró, golpeó ella la puerta y retrocedió.

—Ahora hablarán ambos —zanjó.

Momentos después, la puerta se abrió y una oruga humana apareció.

—¿Quién molesta a esta hora? —gruñó el hombre oruga somnoliento.

—¡Aizawa-sensei! ¿Qué hace aquí? —se sorprendió Izuku.

—Me pidieron suplir al director por el día de hoy —informó el adulto para después bostezar.

—¿Y dónde está el director? —cuestionó el semi albino.

—Tenía una reunión muy importante con algunos héroes profesionales —comunicó el pelinegro.

—¿No lo puede contactar? —indagó Midoriya.

—Es una reunión de alta seguridad, así que nadie que no sea un héroe importante puede interrumpir. Buenas noches —Dicho esto, les cerró la puerta en la cara.

—Bueno, creo que estamos como al inicio —comentó Deku.

—Fe, Midoriya-san, de seguro hay una solución a nuestro dilema ¿no es así, Todoroki-san? —habló Shiozaki.

—No, no hay solución. Tendremos que conformarnos con lo que hay —cortó Shouto mientras se volteaba.

Ibara caminó hasta quedar frente a él, le tomó las manos y las llevó a la altura de su pecho.

—Todoroki-san, esto es por el bien de Uraraka-san ¿cierto? —cuestionó la joven mirándolo a los ojos.

—Pero es que es muy difícil —musitó el de un ojo celeste.

—Cuando uno en verdad ama, hace lo que sea necesario —sentenció Shiozaki apretándole con más fuerza las manos y sin romper el contacto visual.

—…Está bien. Lo haré —aceptó el de un ojo gris—. Midoriya, no me juzgues por esto.

—Eh, bueno —contestó Izuku, quien estaba extrañado y avergonzado por lo que acababa de presenciar.

El bicolor soltó las manos de Shiozaki y sacó su teléfono. Buscó en sus números de contacto y llamó. Instantes después, alguien respondió.

—Padre, necesito un favor.

* * *

Varias horas después, frente a la cafetería. Uraraka, otros cocineros y un alimentado Shinsou seguían cantando canciones de protesta frente a un tumulto de alumnos, el cual estaba dividido entre los que apoyaban la protesta y los que querían comer. A ese lugar llegaron Todoroki, Midoriya y Shiozaki.

—Todoroki-san, ha llegado el momento —anunció la santa chica.

—Lo sé, sigo nervioso —admitió el de la cicatriz.

—No te preocupes, ya le pediste perdón una vez. Ahora te saldrá bien también —reconfortó el sucesor de All Might.

Todoroki avanzó hacia donde se encontraba Uraraka. La chica, al verlo a la distancia, dejó su letrero a un lado y corrió hacia él. Antes de que Todoroki pudiera hablar, fue interrumpido.

—¡Me mentiste! —gritó la castaña al llegar hasta él—. ¡Encontraron los folletos que te di tirados en la basura!

—Sí, lo hice —confesó—. Y me arrepiento por ello. Debí decirte la verdad desde el comienzo. Entiendo las razones por las que protestan, pero no comparto tu forma de hacerlo.

—Pues esta es la forma en la que los trabajadores se hacen escuchar y no pararemos hasta que haya solución —declaró Uraraka.

En ese instante, una enorme llamarada que surgió desde la entrada de la escuela alertó a todos los presentes y, unos instantes después, un hombre descendió desde el cielo envuelto en llamas. El corpulento sujeto avanzó hasta quedar justo frente a quienes protestaban. Todo el mundo se quedó atónito ante su imponente presencia.

—Es él ¿verdad? —preguntó alguien.

—Así es, el nuevo héroe número uno. Endeavor.

El héroe profesional sacó un megáfono y vociferó.

—¿Quién es el representante de los cocineros?

Entonces, el cocinero jefe, Lunch-Rush, dio un paso al frente.

—Yo soy —contestó.

—El director Nezu les manda un mensaje —respondió el pelirrojo aún usando el megáfono—. Lamenta mucho no presentarse a la reunión con ustedes y, en cuanto a las demandas que solicitan, él las acepta. Por tanto, tendrán seguro social y nuevo plan dental. Los contratos serán firmados mañana ¿Cuál es su respuesta?

Todos estaban sordos por el megáfono que usaba el héroe, pero de igual forma entendieron el mensaje.

—Aceptamos lo que dice el director —confirmó Lunch-Rush.

—Entonces yo, Endeavor, declaro la huelga como ¡TERMINADA! —rugió a través del megáfono mientras estallaba en llamas.

Alejados un poco del lugar, Todoroki y Uraraka lo presenciaron todo.

—Creo que quedé un poco sorda, pero ganamos ¿cierto? —inquirió mirando al muchacho.

Antes de que Todoroki pudiera responder, un grito resonó por el lugar.

—¡SHOOOUTOOO!

Los dos jóvenes se voltearon a la fuente del grito y pudieron ver cómo Endeavor caminaba hacia ellos.

—Espérame un poco —dijo Todoroki antes de ir al encuentro de su padre.

Una vez que padre e hijo estuvieron frente a frente, se produjo un silencio incómodo. Esta situación sería muy curiosa de ver por los demás estudiantes si no fuera por el hecho de que se reabrió la cafetería, por lo tanto, todos fueron a comer, exceptuando por Midoriya, Shiozaki, Uraraka y Shinsou, quien había comido bastante durante la protesta.

—Gracias por tu ayuda, padre —gruñó Shouto mirando al suelo.

—Me sorprendió mucho que me llamaras —contestó el adulto—. Como padre que soy, te he ayudado con tu problema, así que ahora espero que recuerdes tu promesa.

—Lo sé.

—Entonces nos vemos el próximo fin de semana, hijo —sentenció el héroe profesional para después retirarse.

Shiozaki caminó hacia Todoroki y le dio unas suaves palmadas en la espalda.

—Bien hecho. Ahora, si me disculpa, no he comido en todo el día, por lo cual iré a la cafetería —se despidió la peli verde.

—Yo también iré. Tienes mucho que conversar —le dijo Midoriya colocándole una mano en el hombro a su amigo—. ¿Vienes, Shinsou?

—La verdad, yo comí bastante durante la huelga, pero concuerdo en dejarlos solos.

Dicho esto, se retiraron, dejando solamente a Uraraka y Todoroki en escena.

—No sabía que conocías a Shiozaki-san —comentó la muchacha tranquila posicionándose junto a Todoroki.

—No he hablado mucho con ella, pero es una buena chica —respondió el semi pelirrojo.

—Ya veo.

Ambos jóvenes se quedaron en silencio unos minutos.

—Entonces al final todo salió bien —habló Shouto.

—Sí, se consiguió el objetivo, pero ¿por qué me mentiste, Todoroki? —inquirió volteándolo a ver a los ojos.

—Yo… —empezó a decir el joven—. Tenía miedo de que te enojaras conmigo de nuevo.

—Entiendo —contestó la muchacha bajando la mirada—. Creo que me dejé llevar.

—Estabas muy comprometida con la causa —señaló el de la cicatriz—. ¿Puedo preguntar por qué?

—Mis padres trabajan en una empresa de construcción y muchas veces no recibían los pagos a tiempo. Eso siempre causaba dificultades en casa —se sinceró Ochaco tras una pausa—. Por eso quería ayudar, no quería que las familias de los cocineros tuvieran problemas.

—Tienes buenas intenciones. No todos se comprometen de esa manera para ayudar a otros.

—Sí, pero… ahora me van a odiar. Hice llorar a Yaomomo —se lamentó la chica cubriéndose el rostro con las manos, con cuidado de no hacerse flotar.

—Sólo fue el calor del momento, seguro que si lo conversan podrá solucionarse todo —dijo Todoroki hablando desde la experiencia.

—Pero admito que desde hace tiempo he querido decirle algo así —musitó muy avergonzada.

—¿Por qué?

—Es que ella lo tiene todo. Es alta, inteligente, rica y muy bonita ¿y yo qué tengo? Soy de baja estatura, algo rellenita y soy de escasos recursos.

—Eso no es cierto —replicó Todoroki tomando las manos de Uraraka para retirarlas del rostro de la chica y poder verla a los ojos—. Tu estatura está dentro del promedio femenino del país; si tu índice de masa corporal está bien, entonces no estás rellenita y, además, tú eres mucho más bonita tal y como eres. Entre tú y ella, yo te elegiría mil veces.

El sonrojo de Uraraka creció notablemente al escuchar esas palabras.

—Yo… eh… gracias —tartamudeó la jovencita—. Pe-pero, ¿cómo voy a disculparme? —preguntó mientras se soltaba de Todoroki para cambiar el foco de discusión.

—Puedo ayudarte, tengo mucha experiencia pidiendo perdón —propuso Shouto para después sonreírle.

—Muchas gracias —volvió a decir Uravity—. Mientras más hablamos, más me gusta estar contigo —confesó mirando al suelo mientras se sonrojaba más.

" _Oof"_ pensó Todoroki sintiéndose en el cielo.

—Bu-bueno, ¿vamos? —preguntó Shouto sonrojándose levemente.

—S-sí —aceptó Ochaco.

De esta manera, nuestra dulce pareja fue rumbo a los dormitorios.

 **Fin del capítulo.**

 **Vaya, después de tantos capítulos, al fin un gran momento Todochaco.**

 **¡Gracias a RubyLRed y a Mr. chef por sus reviews! ¡Y gracias a los que agregaron mi historia a favoritos!**

 **¡Nos leemos!**


End file.
